Naruto: Sekai no Samayō Sukuinushi(The Wandering Savior of the Worlds)
by Fifty Foot Ant
Summary: As Jiraiya's body sunk to the bottom of the ocean, the waters started to swirl around him, and in an instant, he was in another world, a world known as Azeroth. New people, new friends... new everything. But no Naruto, no Konoha, no Tsunade. How will he fare in this world? Especially when the Burning Legion attacks this world in an attempt to obliterate it?
1. The Death of the Gama Sennin

**A/N:**

 **Alright! New story. Get ready.**

 **Before anything else, I just wanna tell you that Scorched Earth will probably never be updated, as this story will have my full attention.**

 **And the reason I made this story is that I want Jiraiya-sama to live. And have an even greater achievement that will obliterate all his failures in the past. This is for you, Jiraiya-sama.**

 **This story is started on the day he died. And it is set on an unspecified time on Azeroth. A time when there was actual peace...**

 **And now, on with the story!**

 **EDIT:**

 **Okay. So, before reading. I would like to warn you that I like to leave some questions hanging. And those questions will, WILL be answered on the next chapters. So, have patience and don't just leave right after reading the first chapter and finding something wrong. I will have an answer to that. Be patient.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The "Death" of the Gama Sennin**

 _ **Somewhere at Amegakure...**_

"Farewell." Jiraiya said before stabbing the last Pain through his chest. He twitched before his movement completely halted. His death was certain. "It's over." He told himself as he let go of the sword. Fukasaku and Shima both suddenly coughed.

Jiraiya looked at both of them. "Are you both alright?" He asked with worry.

"That genjutsu song really dries yer throat out." Fukasaku stated.

"It ain't easy gettin' tha harmony with Pa alright." Shima commented as he glanced to the other toad. "That's why we don't go around usin' it freely. It gives ya a sore throat and it makes yer jaw all slacky and it gives ya wrinkles to boot!" She added.

"I apologize." Jiraiya told them. "But you can both take a break now, because i've made my decision." He added as he walked away from the corpses. His eyes suddenly widened as another Pain appeared behind him.

"Didn't you tell me not to turn my back to an enemy, Jiraiya-Sensei?" The Pain said.

Jiraiya quickly turned and raised his left arm to block the incoming attack. The sheer force of the attack blasted him out of the building. He stabilized himself before landing quite roughly on the water. There was blood, on the water. A lot of it.

"Kiddo! Yer left arm!" Shima exclaimed. Jiraiya's left arm was completely torn off.

"I know." The Sage told her as he clutched his arm.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Fukasaku shouted.

"His face is different from the other three. He must've been summoned earlier." He observed.

"I see. It was before he was caught in our genjutsu." The Great Toad Sage stated.

"Now then..." A voice suddenly said from the hole in the building.

Jiraiya's and the toads' eyes widened. Six pains now stood before them. "Behold! The Sixfold Paths of Pain!" One of the Paths of Pain said.

"Six!? There's six of 'em!?" Fukasaku exclaimed.

"Look! Look! The three we just whacked are with 'em too!" Shima observed.

"The new one must've healed 'em with a technique or somethin'!" Fukasaku theorized.

"There ain't no technique that can bring three dead people back to life though!" Shima replied. "Are they even human!?"

"Pain... what the hell are you?" Jiraiya asked to nobody in particular.

"Pain... That is a name shared by all six of us!" One of the Pains answered.

"How...?" Jiraiya asked, confused. "How can there be six people who possess the Rinnegan?"

His eyes suddenly widened as he realized who one of the Pains is. _"Y-you're...!"_

* * *

 _The Fifty Foot Ant presents..._

 _A new story on an alternate universe..._

 _A universe on which the Naruto World and Warcraft World collide._

 _A story featuring the one who makes the girls fall._

 _The Great Gama Sennin of Konoha..._

 _Jiraiya-sama!_

 _Get ready for..._

 _Naruto: Sekai no Samayō Sukuinushi (Naruto: The Wandering Savior of the Worlds)_

* * *

 _'Y-you're...! That face! Is that you? Yahiko?'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. "What the hell is going on? Didn't you just say that Yahiko died!?" He exclaimed in anger and confusion. "Also... those eyes..."

"So you can still see Yahiko in me? As expected from his former teacher." "Yahiko" stated. "However, Yahiko is long since dead. All that remains... is Pain."

"Enough with your bullshit!" Jiraiya shouted. "How is it possible that you also have the Rinnegan!?"

"What's going on, Jiraiya-chan?" Fukasaku asked.

"Another one of my former students is among them." Jiraiya replied. "But he never possessed the Rinnegan."

"What tha heck?" Shima suddenly said. "Are ya sayin' that there are two destined children?"

 _'No, not quite... I convinced myself that the first guy with the Rinnegan was Nagato, but he looked nothing like the Nagato I once knew. Actually... none of them look anything like Nagato at all._ _But somehow, there's one that looks like Yahiko, but possesses Nagato's Rinnegan.'_ He analyzed. _'Are you Yahiko...? Or are you Nagato?'_ He asked himself. "Just what the hell are you already!?" He shouted angrily.

"We are Pain." Yahiko answered casually. "We are... God." He added before leaping off of the building. All six of them.

"Jiraiya-chan! Pull back!" Fukasaku ordered. But Jiraiya only stepped back, and went into battle stance. One after another, the Six Paths of Pain quickly attacked him. But to no avail.

 _'A God!?'_ Jiraiya said to himself. Suddenly, he attacked Yahiko, but his attack was blocked. "Yahiko! Why is it that you have Nagato's eyes!?" He asked him.

"Even if you were to understand why, you'd still be incapable of victory." Yahiko replied in the usual monotone manner before throwing the Sage towards a nearby wall. He readied missiles, firing them at where Jiraiya is supposed to be. However, Jiraiya managed to land on his feet, and then avoid all of the missiles.

"Kiddo! Give up already!" Shima shouted.

"Even if it means death, I need to find an opening to defeat them!" Jiraiya shouted back. Suddenly, the wall just behind them collapsed...

The Six Paths of Pain seemed to just watch what was happening, thinking that Jiraiya was dead. Suddenly, two tongues tied one of them and pulled him down the water. "His presence has dissipated." Yahiko stated calmly.

Meanwhile... the Animal Path Pain dropped down to a swamp-like place, landing on a what seemed like a rock. "Is this a barrier?" He thought aloud as he looked around. Suddenly, the "rock" he was standing on shattered, and dissolved. _'Gastric fluids?'_ He thought to himself as he jumped away. The sound of a frog tongue wrapping around something and the sound of a rasengan was heard.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted as he rammed the technique on Pain's chest, who coughed up blood. Jiraiya jumped away as he fell on the acids. The Pervy Sage panted heavily as he crouched on the "ground".

Pain suddenly emerged from the gastric fluids and pierced Jiraiya through his right arm and upper shoulder. A few moments later, he finally went limp.

"I finally managed to get one, but I had to drag him in my barrier to do it." Jiraiya said to himself as he panted. He suddenly coughed up blood.

"Are you alright kiddo!?" Shima exclaimed, worried.

"I'll manage." Jiraiya replied. He forced his arm to move and break the metal rod. "My body... My chakra's going berserk." He muttered as his whole body shook.

 _'Is it this thing?'_ Fukasaku thought to himself. He reached up to grab the remaining rod in Jiraiya's shoulder, pulling it off and throwing it away. Jiraiya's body significantly calmed itself down. "They ain't just weird looking, but they use crazy weapons too."

"These guys ain't human. They're really somethin' else." Shima commented. Meanwhile, Jiraiya struggled to remove the rod from his arm, but managed.

 _'Nobody knows what he looks like. Some even say that he doesn't exist.'_ The shinobi from Amegakure said. _'That face... there's no doubt about it. He's definitely Yahiko.'_ He thought to himself. _'But still, he somehow has Nagato's Rinnegan. Then again, all the others have the Rinnegan as well. What the hell is going on!?"_ Jiraiya pondered. He remembered the time when he talked to Nagato after he accidentally killed two chuunins. He then remembered what the Animal Path said. "So this one is really Nagato after all huh." He stated. His eyes widened when he saw a scar on the Animal Path's forehead. The green-haired shinobi that he encountered before. "That's it! I remember now!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "This can't be Nagato!"

"What're ya gettin' at?" Fukasaku asked with curiosity.

"This man... I've fought him before." Jiraiya explained. "He's a man I once encountered during my travels after following the Great Elder's Prophecy. I gave him that scar on his forehead."

"So, what'cha think he's doin' here?" Shima asked, confused.

"Tha more we learn 'bout this Pain, tha less we understand." The old toad stated, annoyed.

Jiraiya thought about what the Elder said to him. "If the prophecy is true then... I have to face them again since I need to confirm something. You two, please return home." He told the two.

"Excuse me!?"

"Forget it boy! Go out there again and yer toast! They have more eyes and they ain't gonna be fallin' fer that barrier trap twice!" Fukasaku argued. "They ain't on to us yet. We need to get outta here. Now!"

"True, I might get killed if I go back out there again. But there's also a chance that i'll learn his true identity." He argued back. "If I don't do it now, then there's a possibility that no one else will ever get close to him again. This is the only chance we have at uncovering the truth." He said before pausing. Looking at the Pain he had just taken down. "Besides... This is like the Great Elder prophesied. Now is the time for me to make my choice. You two, please return home with all the information we've uncovered about Pain, as well as this corpse. Also, tell Tsunade-"

"If that's all ya want, Ma can handle that herself."

"But-"

"Ya better not be late fer dinner." Shima told Pa.

"Yeah, when we're done here, i'll be bringin' Jiraiya-chan over fer dinner." Fukasaku said with a smile. Shima nodded, smiling as well.

"Thank you... so much."

* * *

A frog swam around on water, before suddenly spitting... Jiraiya himself. Whom stealthily went up the surface of the water. Fukasaku summoned a Fūma Shuriken. Of which Jiraiya threw. But it was easily avoided by the Asura Path Pain. They immediately went into formation. Jiraiya quickly looked at each of them carefully.

 _'I knew it!'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. _'They're all shinobi i've met before!'_ He thought. _'That's it! I figured it out! I know Pain's true identity!'_ The sound of gushing wind broke his train of thought. The Pains are leaping towards him. His eyes widened as he realized one is missing. But it didn't last long, the Asura Path suddenly is choking him, crushing his throat easily. He coughed up blood. _'My throat!'_

"Jiraiya-chan!" Fukasaku cried.

"You figured it out too late!" Yahiko shouted from above as they all readied metal rods. They all landed on the same rock, and all the rods pierced Jiraiya through his body.

 _'I need to tell the Boss... before it's too late!'_

"Jiraiya-chan! Hang in there!" Fukasaku shouted. But Jiraiya was in so much pain that he didn't even hear a word that came out of the old toad sage's mouth. He tried to speak, but no sound came out.

 _'It's no use. My throat's completely crushed.'_ He thought to himself.

 _'Damnit, at this rate...'_

Everything around him is starting to fade.

 _'I can't help it. I'm passing out...'_

 _'Am I... dying?'_

He kept thinking.

His eyes are now slowly closing.

 _'Have I... failed?'_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

The sound of birds echoed upon the peaceful village of Konoha. Meanwhile, A man wearing a short black kimono and matching pants. He was writing something. The man looked up at the sky, to the birds who flew to their destination. Their freedom, the peacefulness, the quiet...

 _'It's not about how a shinobi lives, but how he dies.'_ The man thought to himself. _'The life of a shinobi is not measured by how he lived, but rather, what he did before his death.'_ The man wrote.

 _Fast-forward._

The same man is writing, with a different attire and seemingly older.

 _'When I look back at it, my life was full of failures.'_ He wrote before pausing and looking up at the Hokage's Residence, then at the Hokage Rock.

 _'_ _I was always turned down by Tsunade. I couldn't stop my friend. I failed to protect both my student and my teacher. Compared to the deeds of the great Hokage, my accomplishments have all been petty and insignificant.'_ He thought before pausing and looking back down at his writings.

 _'I always wanted to die like them.'_ He resumed writing. _'The tale of one's life is dedicated by how it ends.'_ He concluded, finishing his book and closing it.

' _I lived believing that my failures would build character, and that they were trials that honed my skills. And in return...'_ He told himself as he stood up. _'I would accomplish a deed so great that it would obliterate all of my failures. And i'd die a death worthy of a true shinobi.'_

* * *

 _Present time..._

 _'At least that's how it was supposed to end. But, at the end of my tale, this is how I die?'_ He thought, frustrated.

 _'The Great Toad Sage prophesied that I would lead a revolutionary. A revolutionary that will bring great change to the world of shinobi, and that I would also have to make a big decision.'_ He pondered as he remembered the times that he trained the orphans of Amegakure.

 _'I decided to defeat Pain, put a stop to Akatsuki, and then save the world from ruin, but in the end, I even failed at that... How pathetic.'_

He sighed.

 _'I never imagined that this would be the conclusion to "The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant"... What a worthless story.'_

"No, don't say that." Minato said. Jiraiya remembered the time when he made Minato read his first novel. "This story was great!" He praised. "Each chapter was like a page of your own life. It's almost like an autobiography." He commented as Jiraiya sat down on the chair opposite from him. "The way the protagonist refused to give up even at the end of the story was really cool." He added. "He's just like you Sensei."

"Y-you think so?" He asked, embarrassed.

"So, I was thinking..." Minato suddenly. "It would be great if our child became a shinobi like the one in your book." He continued as he put down the book. "That's why I would like to name our child after him." He finally said.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock. "H-hey! Are you sure about that?" Jiraiya asked. "It's just a random name that I made up while eating ramen one day." He explained.

"Naruto..." Kushina said. She walked into the room, obviously pregnant. "It's a wonderful name." She stated with a smile and nodded.

"Kushina..." Jiraiya said with a smile. "But then, that would make me his godfather, right?" He asked with a laugh. "You really sure about that?"

"You're my sensei." Minato replied. "You're a great shinobi who possesses the true skills of a ninja. And I couldn't think of a finer shinobi other than you."

 _'Yes... That's right!'_ He thought to himself. _'I named him...'_

 _"I'm gonna be the Hokage! The greatest Hokage in history!"_ _Naruto exclaimed. "I'm never gonna go back on my word. That's my way of the ninja!"_

 _'Naruto...'_

 _'Now that I think about it, you really did turn out like the character in my book.'_ He thought.

 _'You've inherited Minato's and Kushina's aspirations and wishes.'_

 _'And I...'_

 _'You're my sensei. You're a great shinobi who possesses the true skills of a ninja. I couldn't think of a finer shinobi other than you.'_ Minato's word echoed in his mind.

His thumb twitched.

 _"A ninja is one that stand firm and endures, no matter what."_ He told Orochimaru _._ It was back when they fought against each other along with Tsunade and Naruto. _"Let me teach you something. The most important thing for a shinobi... is not the number of jutsu he knows."_ He said before pausing. _"The most important thing is... To have the will and the guts never to give up!"_

 _'Never going back on your word no matter what'_

 _'And never giving up despite what the odds may tell you to do...'_

 _'Naruto, if that is truly your Ninja Way, then, as your teacher. I have no business at all whining.'_

He forced his body to move.

 _'Because... as everyone knows, a student inherits his ninja way from his teacher.'_

He forced himself to get up even just a bit.

 _'Isn't that right... Naruto?'_

He pushed himself up.

 _'He's forcing himself back to life with willpower alone?'_ Fukasaku thought to himself, awed. "Jiraiya-chan!"

The Pains looked back to find Jiraiya lying on the ground, alive. "I was sure his heart stopped." Yahiko said.

"Got it!" Fukasaku said. He removed his cloak and jumped off of him before turning so that his back faces him. Jiraiya then started the Finger Carving Seal, and started to write the code on Fukasaku's back ,who winced in pain.

 _'Never give up...'_

 _'Clearly, that was the choice I was meant to make!'_

"He's quite the persistent one." One of the Pains commented.

"Let's end this." Yahiko commanded. They all jumped off and started towards the two. But they were quite late. Jiraiya had already finished the encrypted code on his back.

Ta, 318, 8, 106, 7, 207, 15.

"Alright! I got it! I understand!" Fukasaku affirmed.

 _'A dying message? It seems to be written in code.'_ Yahiko observed. The Asura Path fired off a hand missile...

 _'Naruto... you're definitely the Child of the Prophecy... I know it...'_

 _'I'll leave the rest to you.'_

An explosion sounded, the hand missile hit the rock that Jiraiya and Fukasaku were on. Fukasaku managed to escape. But Jiraiya didn't unfortunately and was now sinking at the bottom of the ocean... his life slowly fading away.

 _'The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant. Hopefully, this is a more fitting ending.'_ He thought to himself.

 _'The final chapter will be entitled: The Frog at the Bottom of the Well Drifts Off Into the Great Ocean.'_ He said with a laugh.

 _'Just barely glorious... But glorious indeed.'_ He added.

 _'_ _Now I suppose it's about time I put down my pen.'_ He thought to himself. _'_ _Oh, right... What should I name the sequel?'_

 _'I wonder... let's see... "The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto." Yes, that has a nice ring to it.'_ He finally concluded as he sunk down to the bottom with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _Moments later..._

As Jiraiya's limp body sunk to the bottom of the ocean, the water around his body started to swirl violently...

Jiraiya, being barely conscious, took notice of this and could only gaze at the swirling waters in confusion...

 _'Chakra infused water currents...?'_ He thought to himself. But he couldn't help it. His eyes slowly shut and his last thought was that of Naruto becoming the Hokage.

* * *

 _ **Theramore Isle, Azeroth...**_

"Lady Proudmoore! An incident report!" A patrol guard exclaimed. A beautiful lady with silver hair and a streak of blonde turned towards the patrol guard, with a look of worry and surprise.

"Calm down." She said soothingly. The guard calmed himself down after a few moments. "Now, tell me what happened."

"We received a distress call from the fisherman, saying that they were being sucked into the water. The signal was abruptly cut off, and the patrols immediately set out to investigate. But there's no trace of the boat or the fishermen." The guard explained. Lady Proudmoore seemed to ponder the incident and think of what may have caused such a disturbance when suddenly...

 _'Such intense mana! What is this?'_ She thought to herself as her eyes widened. _'Could this be... the cause of the disappearance of the ship?'_ She pondered. "Take me to where you last saw the ship." She ordered.

 _Moments later..._

Several guards are boarding a boat, with a noticeable figure along with them. The villagers were starting to get worried as to what Lady Jaina is gonna do.

Just before she boarded the ship, she stopped and faced the people who were watching them anxiously. "Fear not my friends. I will just come and investigate the mysterious disappearance of the fishermen." She told them, her soothing voice did what she wanted it to do. They all walked away and proceeded with whatever they were gonna do. She boarded the ship, and gave the order to set sail.

 _An hour later..._

"Lady Proudmoore, this is where we last saw the ship and received the distress call." One of the patrols told her.

 _'Surely enough... there's be nothing here.'_ She thought to herself as she looked down at the water. It was completely empty. No energy disturbance is lingering around the place. Without much she was able to do, she gave the order to go back.

As they neared the shore, people were gathering again near the shore.

 _'Were they waiting for us?'_ She asked herself. Then she noticed something. _'No, they aren't. There's a body on the shore where the people are gathering!'_ Her eyes widened. "Quickly! We must speed up! There's a man in there! It must be one of the fishermen!" She ordered. The ship started to sail much faster, and in no time, they reached the shore. She immediately jumped off of the ship, hurried towards the gathered locals. Upon sight of her, they all spread out to let her see the body.

 _'This man is no fisherman.'_

 _'This man is not from Theramore.'_

 _'Who is this guy?'_

The man had several metal rods stuck in him, and he has a white, weight length, and spiky hair and two shoulder-length bangs that frames his face. Had some sort of red face paint, which ran down from his eyes. Some sort of forehead protector. He wears a green short shirt, and matching pants, a red vest with yellow circles, hand guards, a black belt. He was barefooted though.

 _'Wait, hand guards... His other arm is gone!'_ She observed. "Move away, i'm gonna teleport him to the hospital." She ordered. She walked closer towards the man and started the teleportation spell. They appeared right at one of the hospital rooms. The nurses looked surprised but regained their composure.

"Milady, who is he?" One of the doctors asked. Upon noticing the man's missing arm, their eyes widened, and they immediately helped Lady Proudmoore set the man down on one of the beds. Once he was set down in a comfortable position, they started to treat him. Removing the metal rods first. Lady Proudmoore herself started to cast healing spells on the man.

"Lady Jaina. We can handle this. Please don't bother with this man." One of the doctors told her.

"No, I want to help." She replied and intensified the healing spells on him. She muttered incantations, and cast the most powerful healing spell she can. The spell restored his arm, and closed almost all of the man's wound. The people in the room could only look at her in awe.

"Amazing."

"That's our Lady for ya." They gossiped.

"Alright people. Keep treating him, don't let him die." She told them. They all nodded and bowed their heads. Then she sensed something. _'It's that great energy again! And...'_ She thought to herself. She turned towards the bedridden man, who was unconscious. _'There's no mistake! It's this man!'_

A cough sounded in the room.

And then a groan.

The man started to twitch. He's now conscious. He looked around, dazed and confused. "Where am I?" The man asked. Jaina almost ran to him, which surprised the man. "Whoah... ho-lee..." The man muttered.

"You're in Theramore Isle. In the hospital of Theramore to be exact." Jaina explained.

"Theramore...? Never heard of it. Who are you anyway?" The man asked.

"I am Jaina Proudmoore, The Ruler of Theramore." She introduced herself. A moment of silence followed her statement. She raised an eyebrow. "And may I ask yours?"

"Exactly what i've been pondering about." The man replied. This confused Jaina even more. "I don't remember anything at all." The man added.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OOOOOH! Jiraiya has amnesia? Oh noes.**

 **Anyways. Follow the story if it deserves one. Favorite it if it deserves it. Please leave a review. And it might take a while before I upload the next chapter. So yeah... please be patient.**


	2. Mysterious Plots

**A/N:**

 **And we're back again for another chapter of The Wandering Savior of the Worlds. And in the previous chapter. We found out that Jiraiya doesn't remember anything... or does he? Well, read on to find out. I mean, it was pretty obvious. He did say he never heard of Theramore. Meaning that he doesn't.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mysterious Plots**

"Exactly what i've been pondering about." The man replied. This confused Jaina even more. "I don't remember anything at all." The man added.

Silence.

"What!? That's just..." Jaina started. But her frustration got the better of her and she just walked away. The man stared at her until she was completely out of sight.

"What's wrong with her?" The man, Jiraiya asked.

"Well, Lady Proudmoore was probably hoping you know something about the missing fishermen. But the fact that you don't remember anything probably frustrated her." The man in white said.

"Oh well." Jiraiya said. He started to get up before they protested. "I'm perfectly fine. I just wanna thank Lady Proudmoore."

"Please, rest up a little. We can't have you walking around like that." One of them said. It was then that Jiraiya noticed that... almost every inch of his clothes is torn up and it a number of holes on it. And blood. Jiraiya laughed. "Okay, let me change. Can I have some privacy?" The hospital personnel nodded and left the room. He watched them until he was sure they couldn't see him. _'Alright. Where the hell am I? Theramore? I'm pretty sure i've never heard of such a place. And, why does this place seem like it's built on the medieval times or something!'_ He thought to himself. Not being able to think of an answer himself, he just gave up and decided _'I'll ask Proudmoore-sama herself then.'_

He grabbed the scroll that was put near him and summoned his clothes. Changing into them until he was comfortable. He then started towards the door, opening it, he noticed that the three that was with Lady Proudmoore were waiting for him. He smiled nervously. "Not trying to leave or anything." He said before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. The three started to cough, and after a little while, they noticed the man was gone.

"Alert the guards!" One of them barked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Now, I need to find Proudmoore-sama." He thought aloud. He is now in the city, and is pretty much lost. Everything is so unfamiliar to him. And something was really off. He approached a vendor. "Excuse me, can I ask where I can find Lady Proudmoore around here?"

The vendor looked up from what he was doing and smiled. "Oh, you must be a tourist. Well, you can find her at Theramore Keep."

"Okay, thanks." Jiraiya said. He then jumped up at one of the towers and surveyed the surrounding the area. He then noticed a keep of sorts far off. _'It must be there.'_ He thought to himself and started to jump rooftop by rooftop until he reached the keep. He sneaked by the guards, trying to find an entrance, he found an open window. He entered as quietly as he can, he then closed the window and looked around the room. _'It seems like a sort of royalty room or something...'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, something cold touched his throat. An ice blade.

Jiraiya smiled. "Hmm, you're quite good to be able to sneak up behind me like that Proudmoore-sama."

"It's as I thought... Have you come to assassinate me? Or are you a spy of sorts?" Jaina asked threateningly. Silence. "Speak!" She shouted, she pushed the knife harder on his throat, drawing blood.

"Hot-headed huh." He commented. "I am no spy. I'm no assassin either. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me? By sneaking into my room?" Jaina countered.

"I didn't mean to sneak into your room." Jiraiya explained. "I was trying to get in the keep, and since I figured the guards won't let me in because I bet those three alerted them that I left the hospital."

"Those three?"

"Yeah. The ones who were with you in the hospital."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so anyways..." Jiraiya said before clearing his throat. "Would you mind getting that thing away from my throat?"

"No."

"Okay." He simply said. "So, I wanted to ask you this one thing." He told her.

"What is it?" Jaina asked curiously. She seemed a bit calmer than she was moments ago.

"Where exactly am I?" He asked.

"I told you before. You are in Theramore Isle. One of the Human Kingdoms of Azeroth." She answered.

"Azeroth?" Jiraiya asked, confused. "Anyways. This would seem like it would be a very... very long conversation, so can we go somewhere more comfortable?" He asked. "Oh and please, put that thing away."

"I can't do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then I have to force you."

"Yeah sure." Jaina replied with a laugh. But her laughter stopped when she felt something in the back of her neck. "A mirror image? Impressive. I didn't know you can do such a thing. But we all know that mirror images can't do actual damage." Jaina said with a smirk.

"Except that this is no "mirror image". It's a Kage Bunshin, or Shadow Clone. Want proof that it can do damage?" Jiraiya asked. "Let's start with that lamp over there." He said. The clone threw a sort of knife, a kunai to be exact, at the lamp, breaking it. "Now, we can either settle this the easy way or we can fight it out with nothing good coming out.

"Well then, let me ask you a question first." She said, frustrated.

"Shoot."

"Who are you? You seem to remember a lot for a guy who got amnesia." She asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"First, put this ice blade away." He ordered. Jaina reluctantly did so. He suddenly struck a pose. "I am the one who makes the girls fall! The Great Gama Sennin of Konohagakure! Jiraiya-sama!"

At this point, Jaina couldn't contain her laughter. Jiraiya, of course, took notice of this and frowned. "What's so funny?" He asked.

She completely ignored him for a few seconds. "Nothing. Let's go to the gardens."

And so they walked to the gardens, and they both sat on a bench, the sound of birds both gave them a calming feel. Jaina turned towards Jiraiya, who was looking at the sky.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked. Jiraiya looked at her, and for a moment, he was completely stunned. The wind made her beautiful silver hair fly. Her beautiful face was facing him, and he was in awe. He was staring at her for a few seconds before she asked again. "Hey?"

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in your beauty." He told her. Jaina raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind that. Tell me all about this "Azeroth" and this place."

"Well..." She started. "Where do I start. Azeroth is the name of this planet. And we-"

"Planet!? What!?" Jiraiya exclaimed. The guards nearby glanced at them, but Jaina shunned them.

"Please stop yelling." Jaina told him.

He apologized before continuing. "What do you mean by "planet", are we not on Earth?"

"I don't really know what you're talking about. But if that's the case. My guess is that you are not from this world, correct?" She asked, confused.

"I think so." He replied as he looked down on the ground. "How did I get here?" He thought aloud. Then he suddenly sensed something. _'There's someone else here. One... two... three... wait. There's five of them. And they just suddenly appeared. Such unnatural chakra. It's leaking with malice.'_

"Hey, Jiraiya?" Jaina broke his train of thoughts. "Were you listening?"

"Sorry. I just-" A knife suddenly pierced his shoulder, and another and another. Jaina immediately went on full alert, five orcs appeared near her, surrounding her.

"Who are you!? I demand an answer!" Jaina said.

"You don't need to know. After all, you'll be a sacrifice to Lord Kil'Jaeden anyways." One of them said. The orc threw a dagger at her, but she dodged it.

"Lord Kil'Jaeden!?"

"Oh, did that slip out?" The orc said menacingly. "Nevermind that. You'll be dead before dawn." Suddenly, someone kicked him away, so hard that he flew to one of the trees.

"Are you alright Jaina-sama?" The man asked. It was none other than... Jiraiya himself.

"Wait, I thought you were..." Jaina started. But then she noticed that there was a log full of knives to where he was supposed to be. _'Amazing. What kind of spell is that?'_

"Stand back, Jaina-sama." Jiraiya told her. "Now then. Shall we start?" He said as he faced the five, cracking his knuckles.

"Fool. You think you can take us on?" One of them said. Then they all started to transform into something else. A winged demon.

"Dreadlords!?" Jaina exclaimed, alarmed as to why there were dreadlords here.

"Dreadlords huh..."

"They are the Lieutenants of the Burning Legion. A vast demon army that attempted to destroy Azeroth years back!" She explained.

"That makes this even better." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The seven of them faced each other, it was Jiraiya and Jaina versus Five Dreadlords.

"It would be unfair if it was like this. So yeah..." Jiraiya said, doing the shadow clone sign, three Kage Bunshins showed up nearby. "Let's go!" The four of them all yelled. They charged at the dreadlords. One of the clones was immediately taken down, while the other three were locked in a stalemate. Meanwhile, the real one was in battle against the leader of the five.

"Why are you here?" He asked threateningly.

"You who's not from this world shouldn't meddle with their affairs!" The dreadlord said as he punched him to the face. Or at least, tried. Jiraiya dodged the punch and kicked him hard on the chest. He crouched in a fetal like position, and suddenly Jiraiya's hair hardened. "Kebari Senbon! (Hair Needle Senbon!)" He yelled. Thousands of hair needles launched towards the stunned dreadlord, piercing his armor and stunning him. Jiraiya stood up, starting weaving hand seals, Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. "Katon: Endan! (Fire Release: Flame Bullet!)", he spit out a fireball, hitting the dreadlord and burning him, and the nearby trees. Two of the dreadlords are now running at full speed towards him.

One of them stopped midway, and casted a spell. "Carrion Swarm!" He shouted. A horde of bats flew towards Jiraiya, who jumped out of the way. The second dreadlord attempted to claw his face off, but he avoided it. A loud sound was heard, almost like a screech.

Jaina took notice of this and her eyes widened. _'Jiraiya is gathering huge amounts of energy on his hand!'_ Then she noticed he formed a ball exactly at the size of his hand. _'That ball is purely made out of energy! And it's... swirling violently!'_

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya yelled. He shoved the ball of energy to his opponent's stomach, making him howl in pain. He flew towards one of the trees, snapping it in half.

 _'Amazing!'_ Jaina thought to herself. She suddenly started to admire him for some reason. _'I'm gonna ask him about that after this.'_

Jiraiya then formed two seals, namely: Boar → Tiger. "Doton: Yomi Numa! (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)" and slammed both his palms on the ground. Suddenly, what looks like some sort of mud emerged from under the dreadlords, effectively immobilizing them. He looked at Jaina, who has her jaw on the ground.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked, awed.

"Let's detain them first or something." He replied.

"Right. Guards!" Jaina yelled. At least thirty guards came running at them.

"Lady Proudmoore! Are you alright?" The captain asked.

"Yes, I am. I-"

"Get on the ground! NOW!" The guards were yelling at Jiraiya, who was not close to being compliant to their "requests". And instead had his arms crossed and was looking at Jaina.

"Fine. It's fine. Put those down." Jaina ordered. The guards looked at her, they were obviously confused. "Put those down. And instead, detain those dreadlords." She ordered. The guards were very reluctant up until she mentioned that there were dreadlords. They swarmed the dreadlords, but some were stupid enough and jumped into Jiraiya's jutsu/spell. Jaina face-palmed, Jiraiya sighed.

"Seal them first Jaina-sama. I'll release the jutsu after you do so." He instructed.

Jaina started to conjure intense frost magic, and froze all of the dreadlords in place. "This spell won't last. Hurry up and release yours."

"Kai!" He yelled. The mud started to dissipate, and the guards were finally able to move.

"Hurry up and imprison them." Jaina commanded. The captain then started to bark orders...

* * *

 _ **Moments later...**_

"Jiraiya." Jaina started. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her. They were sitting on the shore for quite a while now, just enjoying the sunset. The dreadlords they just captured refused to speak. "I haven't thanked you yet for saving me back there." She said with a smile.

"Oh." Jiraiya said with a nervous laugh. "Don't mention it. So, about our conversation-"

"First, why did you lie? Why did you say that you don't remember anything? What kind of spells do you use? What exactly are the "Legendary Sannin"? And what is Konohagakure?" Jaina barraged him with questions, one after another.

"Slow down Jaina-sama." Jiraiya told her. "Now, first. I lied for obvious reasons. Because I am a Legendary Sannin, many people usually try to come after me. So yeah." He answered. "Now, for the other questions..."

"I use "ninjutsu". Which means "Ninja Techniques" in english. So, I am, basically... A ninja. There are three main categories of Jutsu, Ninjutsu, which is what I mainly use, Taijutsu, which is basically hand to hand combat, and Genjutsu, or Illusionary Techniques, and I can't use those. The other types of jutsu I can use are Fūinjutsu, or Sealing techniques, and Senjutsu, or Sage Techniques." He started. Jaina seemed to be very interested, her eyes were locked into his, and was absorbing every bit of information.

"What's your strongest Jutsu?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I can't do it without being in Sage Mode. And I can't really be in that mode unless I do the Kuchiyose No Jutsu..." His eyes suddenly widened. He bit his right thumb, put the blood on his left palm, did some hand seals, and put his palm down on the ground. A symbol appeared right after he put his palm down, and a huge toad appeared. "Gamabunta!"

"Huh? Jiraiya?" Gamabunta asked. Jiraiya jumped off of him and landed right in front of him. The toad couldn't believe it. "You're alive!?"

"Well, yeah. How-"

Jaina started to shriek. "Jiraiya! WHAT IS THAT!? A TALKING FROG!?" She asked. She hid behind him, scared to death.

"Oh. Let me introduce you to him. He-"

"I am not a frog. I'm a toad woman!" Bunta yelled. The villagers were scared out of their minds and were running frantically around.

"Gamabunta, let's do this next time. Summoning you here is not a good idea." Jiraiya told him as he pointed at the scared villagers.

"Hmm." Bunta grunted. "What should I tell Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama?"

"Tell them that I am alive. But don't let them tell Naruto... yet." He instructed. "I wanna tell him myself. I'll be staying here for a while. Something needs to be done here before I go back. And I'm not gonna go back until then."

"Hm."

"See ya." He said as he waved. The toad disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Jaina finally seemed to calm down.

"What was that!?" Jaina asked, still scared. "I hate frogs, and you decided to summon one."

"That was a toad, not a frog." Jiraiya replied with a sigh. "And that was the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, or summoning technique. So, anyways. My strongest jutsu is probably the Chōōdama Rasengan or Ultra Big Ball Rasengan. And of course, I can't show you that for obvious reasons." He told her. _'With the Kuchiyose No Jutsu, I can easily go back to Konoha by reverse summoning.'_ He thought to himself.

"Now, for the next question. The Legendary Sannin are basically three of the most powerful ninjas of Konohagakure. Hanzo the Salamander of the Amegakure named us that. The members are Tsunade, Orochimaru and me. That brings us to the next question... Konohagakure is a hidden village located in the Land of the Fire. A hidden village is basically a ninja village. There's one in almost every country." He explained. He noticed that Jaina was fidgeting. "What is it?" He asked.

"Can I... uhh... can you..." She stuttered.

"Just say it."

"Please teach me the Rasengan." Jaina finally said. Silence followed. Before Jiraiya broke it.

"No." He said with an exaggerated "x" sign with his hands.

"What!? Why?" She asked, disappointed.

"Tell me about the Burning Legion first, and about Azeroth. Just the important parts." He told her.

"Will you promise to teach me the Rasengan after that?" Jaina asked.

"Yes."

"Alright!" She celebrated. "So... The Burning Legion is a vast army of demons led by Kil'Jaeden, an eredar. They exist to destroy. It used to be led by Sargeras, one of the Titans, but he was banished into the Twisting Nether. Azeroth was attacked by the Burning Legion at least twice. We managed to fend them off each time. And if you're gonna ask if they are gonna return. It's not a question of "if", but a question of "when". And that very thought terrifies me. The lands of Azeroth is already torn apart by war. And I doubt that we will even stand a chance against them the next time they come back. And it seems that would be very soon. The dreadlords that appeared to assassinate me were but a warning. They must be plotting something..." She explained sadly.

Jiraiya sat next to her, and put a hand on her small shoulder. "I'll be there when the time comes." He assured with a sincere smile. Jaina smiled back, and within moments, she found herself lying on Jiraiya's shoulder, enjoying the sunset.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Holee crap. I made another chapter for some reason. Hahaha. Well, there's chapter two for ya'll. The Burning Legion seems to be plotting something. The fact that they sent five dreadlords was quite suspicious. I mean... why would you warn someone if you're gonna invade them?**

 **Anyways... leave a review, follow the story or favorite it if it deserves it. And i'll see ya'll in chapter three.**


	3. Rasengan Training

**A/N:**

 **I'm pumping another chapter out so fast like diarrhea!**

 **Erm..**

 **Let's forget that ever happened and move on!... Right? Haha...**

 **Here's chapter three.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rasengan Training**

 ** _Moments after the events of Chapter Two._**

Jaina has fallen asleep on Jiraiya's shoulder, and the man thought about Naruto. _'I wonder how the kid is? Maybe he is already the Hokage or something.'_ He thought to himself. The thought of seeing Naruto, a very frustrated Naruto, sitting on the Hokage's seat and dealing with the massive paperwork caused him to chuckle. Then, he suddenly remembered Nagato. _'I bet he attacked Konoha and got beaten by Naruto.'_ He said to himself as he gazed into the night sky. _'Time passes quickly.'_ He commented. 'Well, I guess it's time to put my queen to bed.'He said to himself, chuckling. He looked at Jaina for a while, taking in her sweet fragrance, her delicate features of which the moonlight made even more beautiful, he was enamoured by her beauty for a good five seconds. Sighing, he put Jaina on his back and started towards the Keep. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they arrived at the entrance. Surprisingly enough, Jaina didn't wake up.

"Halt! Who goes there!" One of the guards yelled. Jiraiya opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it again.

 _'The people wouldn't know who I am.'_ He thought so he just walked towards the massive gates. After the guards saw Lady Jaina on his back, they shot him a suspicious look, but let him in nonetheless. He quickly got inside the Keep and walked up towards Jaina's room, all the while ignoring the weird looks that the people who saw them gave him. Once inside her room, he carefully set her down on the bed, and locked the door. He opened the window, but closed it again. Deciding to leave her a letter, he sat down on the chair nearby, grabbed a piece of paper, and started writing.

He was not one for pleasantries, so he only said what he needed to. He left the letter on her bedside table, giving her one last look, but his gaze started to go down from her face, to her neck, to her... he shook his head, trying to get his perverted thoughts out. After a moment, he jumped out of her window.

* * *

 _A little while later..._

"Now... what should I do?" He asked to nobody in particular. He was wandering around town, having nothing else to do, and knowing no one else other than Jaina, he was pretty bored. Then a bright idea struck him. _'I'm gonna go train!'_ He thought to himself. He walked towards the shore, having nowhere else to train. After arriving, he thought of trying to do the Nature Manipulated Rasengan again. Several spectators were surprised enough that he could walk on water, but their eyes went wide like saucers when they saw him do the Rasengan.

"Raaargh!" He yelled in determination. He was definitely trying hard, but he failed, the Rasengan dissipated. He kept this up three more times before deciding to have something to drink. But he stopped dead in his tracks. _'Didn't Naruto do his Rasengan with a Kage Bunshin? I wonder...'_ He did the Kage Bunshin sign, and a shadow clone appeared near him. He readied his Rasengan, and the clone put his chakra nature in, which is fire. And after a few moments, the Rasengan lit up brightly. It was burning. His features brightened up, thinking of where to test it's power, but he thought of nothing, so he let it dissipate. _'I'm gonna test that soon.'_ He thought excitedly. Deciding to call it a day, he went to a tavern and drank, and drank...

* * *

 _ **The next day...**_

Jaina woke up somewhat happy. For what reason? She herself couldn't explain. She noticed a note on her bedside table, she snatched it up. Then her face turned red...

 _Hey Jaina-sama._

 _You kinda fell asleep while we were watching the sunset. So, I carried you all the way to your bedroom. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and, you didn't answer tell me much about Azeroth. I'll teach you the Rasengan tomorrow. Meet me by the shore tomorrow afternoon._

 _-Jiraiya_

 _She mentally face-palmed herself. 'How could I have been so stupid! By the light! What would Jiraiya think of me now!? And... and..."_ She looked down at her clothes, her face turning redder and redder by the minute. Deciding to just let the matter go, even just for now, she stepped in her bathroom, took a bath, got ready, dressed up, and went to the meeting room...

* * *

 _Afternoon, at the same day._

Jiraiya was eagerly waiting at the shore for a while now. "She's a little late." He said to himself as he saw her walking towards him. But something seemed... off. She was looking down on the ground.

Deciding to ignore it, he greeted her. "Jaina-sama! How have you been?"

"I... uh. I'm fine. H-how about you?" She asked, still looking down on the ground.

"I'm great." Jiraiya replied. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah! Uh.. why wouldn't I be?" She answered, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Come here and sit with me." He said as he sat down on the sand. Jaina reluctantly did so. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

"N-nothing. Really. What makes you think something's wrong?" She replied quickly.

"Tell me."

"There's nothing wrong really!" She almost shouted. Jiraiya just raised his eyebrow.

Silence.

"Fine." Jaina finally said. Jiraiya smiled triumphantly. "W-what happened last night?" She asked nervously, her face turning red.

Another silence.

Then a laugh.

"Nothing of course!" The Toad Sage finally said. "Do you really think i'd take advantage of you?" He added with a laugh. This caused Jaina to look even more embarrassed. Jiraiya took note of this and stifled his laughter. "Anyways, i've learned a new jutsu. Wanna see it? I did it last night." He told her, grinning excitedly.

"Sure!" Jaina replied, the awkwardness was finally gone, and she was back to her cheerful self.

"Alright." He muttered. He did the Kage Bunshin sign, creating one clone. He then readied a Rasengan, and the clone applied fire chakra nature on it. The Rasengan started to burn, lighting up the fairly bright afternoon. "Now, I wanna test this out, can you please create at least a ten meter thick Ice Wall? And make it little ways away from the shore. It's power is still unknown, it might cause damage." He asked her. Jaina complied, using the water to help her, she made a ten meter thick ice wall. "That's massive." He commented. He then ran to it, surprising Jaina when he walked on water. When he was in range, he shoved the jutsu on the wall. "Katon: Rasengan!" Upon contact, the ice wall immediately started to crack, then, flames started to burst forward, creating a mini-firestorm fight in front of Jiraiya. The sheer force of the jutsu made a mini-tsunami, much like a storm surge, and the wind to blow so hard. After everything else cleared, there was nothing left of the ice wall, it was completely melted or shattered by the jutsu.

"Amazing..." Jaina muttered. Jiraiya walked back slowly to the shore, panting a little. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Jiraiya smiled. "Yeah. That jutsu definitely uses up quite a lot of chakra. I'll be fine in a bit." He assured her. "While I rest, tell me about Azeroth, and then i'll teach you the Rasengan." He said with a wink. And with that, Jaina started her narration about how Azeroth started, the factions on Azeroth, the leaders of each faction, the dragon aspects, The World Tree, the Naaru, The Light, the types of magic, Lordaeron, The Old Gods... and so on.

"That's something else." Jiraiya commented when she finished. "Now, let's teach you the Rasengan." He started. "But first, let's go through how it's made, who made it, and why." He told her. Jaina nodded, obviously interested.

"The Rasengan was made by my student, Minato Namikaze. And let me tell you, that man is really really handsome. But let's not go into detail with that. It took him three years to master the technique. And it's actually incomplete, it's originally made to combine with his chakra nature, but he wasn't able to achieve it because he died an early death. The attack of the Kyubi on Konoha caused him to give his life to protect it, and at the same time, Konoha gained great power that day. His son, Naruto Uzumaki, has the Kyubi sealed within him right now. But anyways, that jutsu was passed down to me, then I passed it down to his son, Uzumaki Naruto. And let me tell you, he mastered the Rasengan in less than two weeks. And he was the first to to combine his chakra nature and the Rasengan. The result was called Fuuton: Rasengan, or Wind Release: Rasengan." He explained. He remembered the time when he mastered the Rasengan. Oh was he happy. "But he further improved it. And the result was one of the most powerful kinjutsu known to man, the "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken". It's shaped like a shuriken, a giant one made completely out of chakra. It's power is enough to kill a man with two hearts in an instant."

"Wow..." Jaina suddenly said.

"Now, are you ready?" Jiraiya asked. Jaina nodded excitedly. "Watch closely." He said. He took out a water balloon, and after a moment, the water seemed to have some spikes on it, and it exploded. "Try it." He told her as he handed her a balloon.

She stared at it for a moment before looking up to Jiraiya. "How?"

"Focus your energy inside, and make the water inside rotate using only energy, make the water move violently 'till it pops." He explained. Jaina pondered it for a moment before she tried it. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. After a few moments, the water inside the balloon was noticeably moving. But it seemed like it wouldn't pop anytime soon.

"Don't just rotate the water in one direction." He told her. She nodded and tried again. The balloon still showed no signs of popping.

"Try hitting it with your energy with your other hand." He suggested. She tried it, and within moments, the water inside the balloon rotated violently, and it exploded in a matter of seconds.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "You've made such a progress within a few minutes?" He exclaimed, bewildered. Jaina smiled sweetly at him, and Jiraiya made a mental note of how cute she is before turning back to the matter at hand. "Now, are you ready for the next step?"

"Of course!" She replied quickly.

Jiraiya pulled out a rubber ball. He focused his chakra into it, making the rubber from the inside rotate, and it popped within a few seconds. "Try it." He told her, giving her a rubber ball.

 _Hours later..._

This part gave her a relatively hard time. Night has already fallen, but she is yet to pop the ball.

"Jaina-sama, how about we call it a day?" Jiraiya suggested. Jaina was still bent on popping the ball.

"Please drop the formalities, Jiraiya. And I won't stop until I pop this ball." Jaina argued.

"Okay, Jaina. But please, let's rest or you might pass out because of chakra exhaustion." Jiraiya retorted back.

"No I won't. I'm just gonna..." Her vision started to darken.

"Jaina!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Thankfully, he caught her before she hit the ground. But his hand kind of went on the wrong place. His face turned a deep shade of red as he realized that he accidentally touched _something_ he shouldn't, and immediately let go of her. She landed face first on the ground. Jiraiya yelped and scooped her up. _'Not this again...'_ He thought to himself. He did the same thing he did last night, and put her in bed. He wrote another letter, saying something along the lines of not pushing her limit so much, and that she shouldn't tire herself for a few days. And with that, he left and went into a cavern, rented a room, and slept. Eager for the days ahead of the both of them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know, boring chapter. It's a little short too. Sorry. I promise some action for the next chapter.**

 **And I have school tomorrow, so... don't expect an update in a day or so.**

 **Again, leave a review please. Follow the story, favorite it if it deserves it, and look forward to the next update 'cause there'll be some travelling happening.**


	4. The Arrival at Orgrimmar

**A/N:**

 **First. I'd like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. That means a lot to me.**

 **And i'd like to answer some of your questions.**

 **1\. How come Jiraiya can talk to the people from Azeroth easily? What about the language barrier?**

 **Well, since Jiraiya's almost always traveling, I figured that he learned other languages other than what the Five Great Nations usually use. And I assumed it might include English, so yeah.**

 **Next topic. The dreadlords did not attack out of the blue, it was pretty obvious that they tried to assassinate Jaina. They gave a warning. And why would they give a warning? Because they are plotting something.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with Chapter Four.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Arrival at Orgrimmar**

 **The next day.**

"Hey, tell me more about this Sage Mode." Jaina suddenly inquired. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow at the question. They were currently at some sort of restaurant, and were eating some fried salmon.

"Well, Sage Mode is something you achieve when you absorb and mix Nature Energy with your energy. Gives you longer range, more power, more speed." He explained. Jaina nodded. "But of course, it does come with great risks. One is that if you absorb too much, you will turn into stone after some time. But before that, you will have some unusual features. Namely, some lumps, webbed feet, enlarged nose, hand and feet. Basically, you start become a humanoid toad. Then you harden into stone. The other is that you will be completely vulnerable when trying to go into Sage Mode. You have to stop moving. And I don't mean just staying where you are, you have to completely stop moving. Not even a twitch. after you are perfectly still, you start to absorb Nature Energy. And if you don't have that big of a chakra pool, the energy will easily take over you, and as I stated before, you become stone. And also, you gain some quite strange features when you go in Sage Mode."

"Hmm... How do you look like when you are in Sage Mode?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I haven't tried to achieve Sage Mode alone. I have incomplete mastery over it. I need to summon Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama to do it. And the nature's mood greatly affects the difficulty of absorbing energy. And I haven't tried it here. Not yet." He replied.

"Well. Try it." She told him.

"No. I wouldn't do that here."

"Why?"

"My nose becomes bigger and will gain some warts. And I gain a beard." He said with a sigh.

"Just do it. I'll make you meet someone on Durotar if you do it." She offered.

"Who exactly?" He asked.

"Warchief Thrall. He's the most powerful shaman in Azeroth. And as I have already explained to you, shaman's use the nature to fight. They use the elements to be exact. He can help you completely master Sage Mode. And maybe even improve yours." She told her.

Jiraiya pondered it for a moment before speaking up. "No." He said firmly. "Besides, I really can't do it without Ma and Pa's help." He told her.

"Ma and Pa?" Jaina asked.

"Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama. The Two Great Toad Sages of Mount Myoboku." He answered, sighing.

Jaina gave an "oh" of understanding before turning back to her meal.

* * *

 **The next day** **...**

"Jaina?"

"I'm busy."

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked. He's been bugging her all day, but all she tells him is that... she is busy. She had some papers on the table.

"Just signing to the complaints I received from the populace." She replied.

"Oh. What are they about?" He asked curiously, leaning a little to read the papers.

Jaina slammed her hand over the papers, covering them, and at the same time, making Jiraiya jump back a little, all the while giving him an annoyed look. "First, these papers are not all complaints, some are confidential. Second, the complaints are about you. That Rasengan you did which caused a storm surge scared the people. And that gigantic frog you-"

"Toad."

"Whatever. That scared the people too." She concluded. "And now they want you out."

"Out?" Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"Yes. Out. As in out of Theramore." She explained.

"Oh come on. Like you'd make me leave." He said as he leaned on the table, winking at her. Jaina glared at him in return, before a knock came to the door.

"Lady Jaina?" The voice said from the other side. Jaina quickly pushed Jiraiya's arm off the table, making him fall, but he caught himself nonetheless, but not before glaring at her.

"Come in."

An armored man, who seemed like a captain of sorts, entered. He bowed his head when he was in front of Jaina. The man of course, took notice of Jiraiya. "Is this the man?" He asked.

"The man? What-"

"Yes. We'll go to Durotar by tomorrow morning." She told him abruptly.

"We?" Jiraiya asked.

"Lady Jaina, i've never been informed that you'll come along. Maybe then I could've at least prepared." The captain said somewhat flirtatiously. He removed his helmet to reveal a handsome man, with flowing blond hair, and blue eyes. Jiraiya was carefully observing the man.

"Oh come on Castle." She replied with a chuckle.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "You didn't even give me some sort of notice." He said, a look of disappointment clear on his face. "What do you mean by "we" though?"

"I'm gonna come along obviously. Just to see an old friend." She replied thoughtfully. "I haven't seen Thrall in a long time."

"Yep. Sure." The Sage suddenly said. "You just want to be with me because we won't be seeing each other in quite a while." He added with a wink.

"W-what!?" She exclaimed, her face turning red. "I-... T-that's-"

"Yeah. Whatever. See you tomorrow. We'll meet at the front of the Keep." He concluded as he waved them off, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

A moment of silence followed Jiraiya's disappearance before Castle broke it. "Was that..."

"Yes. That was Jiraiya. The man who took down five dreadlords in less than two minutes. And the one who saved me." She finished for him.

"Hmm... he's not quite what I expected." He commented.

"He may not look like it. But he's really powerful. And is one of the most powerful in his world." The mage told him with a smile. _'And is probably one of the most charming.'_

 _Later that afternoon._

"Why did you call me?" Jiraiya asked, displeasure evident in his tone.

"I'm gonna show you something." Jaina said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh yeah? I hope that is actually something good. Because you just robbed me of my sleep." The Sage grumbled.

"Oh you bet it is." Jaina said. She took out a rubber ball. She closed her eyes and focused. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. A moment later, two chakra arms appeared from her arm. She opened her eyes and smiled at the man, who was obviously amazed.

"That's amazing. Your chakra control rivals the best in Konoha." He praised.

"It does not end there of course." She said. As expected, she used the chakra arms to help her rotate her chakra. And a few seconds later, the ball exploded. She looked up at Jiraiya and smiled triumphantly.

Jiraiya clapped. "Now, let's proceed to the next and final step." He said as he took out a balloon. "This is a simple balloon, filled with nothing but air. In this step, you have to combine the first and second step into a contained sphere. If the balloon moves or pops. That just means that you have not mastered it yet." He explained to her as he did it in his balloon.

"Nothing's happening." Jaina observed, confused.

"Yeah. That's what you are supposed to do. Nothing should happen to the balloon as you make the sphere of chakra." He explained to her. "If this happens-" The balloon moved slightly. "-Then you fail. Same goes with popping it." He finished as he handed her the balloon. "Now, try it yourself."

She focused her chakra, and slowly but surely, contained it on a sphere, she focused on getting it bigger and bigger slowly, so as to not pop the balloon. But she found it extremely difficult of course. She accidentally got it a little too big and the balloon popped. "Oh come on!"

"Keep trying." Jiraiya encouraged, handing her another balloon.

At least two hours passed since they started before The Sage decided to stop for now. Jaina reluctantly agreed.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Teach me that water walk thing."

"Oh..." Jiraiya nodded. He walked to the edge of the shore and sure enough, walked on the water. He waved at her, and told her to come over and try it. Once she was close enough she explained to her how to do it. "Constantly emit chakra on your feet. It takes a while to master, but considering your chakra control, it would be a piece of cake for you. Though you have to find the exact amount of chakra to use, and maintain the same amount to walk on water. It would be pretty easy for you."

Jaina gave an "o" of understanding and walked towards the water, once she was about to step on the water, she suddenly stop. "By the way. Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"Chakra means energy or mana right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She replied. She emit chakra on her foot and stepped on the water, then she put her left foot in. She floated on the water for a while, and tried to walk. She was successful in doing so, but just as she was about to reach Jiraiya, the water under her splashed and with a yelp, she fell into the water, completely soaking her clothes. Jiraiya helped her up and carried her to the shore.

"Shouldn't you change into a more appropriate clothing?" Jiraiya suggested. Deep inside, he was hoping she'd agree because of a few reasons.

"What _exactly_ are you suggesting?" Jaina asked, her eyebrow raised.

"N-nothing really! I was just worried you'd catch a cold or something!" The Sage quickly replied.

The mage pondered it for a moment before nodding. "Let's go somewhere else, the breeze is pretty cold. I know a hot spring place that offers a private one."

The man's face lightened up upon the mention of hot spring and a private one too. "Oh it's been a long time since I bathed in one."

"Oh? Well, let me drop by my room to grab some things." She said before teleporting away. A few moments later, she was back again. "Alright, let's go."

And so they walked, walked towards the hot springs. Jaina talked to the woman on the desk, and payed for it. She told Jiraiya to go on, and that she would change. The Sage did so, and took off his clothes. He slowly went into the hot waters, and immediately felt his muscles relax. _'This feels so good.'_ He thought to himself. A minute later, he heard the door open, and Jaina stepped in, a towel was wrapped around her. She untied it, and let it fall on the floor. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he took in the view. Her appearance is comparable to that of a goddess...

She of course, noticed him staring. "Jiraiya. We came here so that you can teach me. And at the same time, to be able to relax. Not to satisfy your perverted thoughts." She told him with a shake of her head.

 _'Whatever you say. It's not gonna stop me from enjoying the view.'_ He thought to himself. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

Jiraiya woke up with a smile on his face. "Last night was great!" He thought aloud. He managed (barely) to teach Jaina the Water Walk Technique, but not without enjoying the view. Though she did manage to master it. He stretched a bit before sitting up. He grabbed his scrolls, strapped them on his back and set off towards the front of the keep. He casually walked through the crowd. Instead of jumping from roof to roof to arrive at his destination, he chose to walk. After all, he never actually had the chance to explore Theramore, and just before he left the city (or more precisely, kicked out.), he at least wanted to see a little bit more of it. He walked for a while, and when he arrived at the Keep, Castle and Jaina were already there. He smiled at them, but Jaina didn't smile back, instead, she was glaring at him.

"You're late." She scolded.

"Sorry. I wanted to explore the city a bit more before I leave." He explained.

Jaina nodded in understanding. "Let's go." She conjured a portal.

"What's that?" The Sage asked.

"It's a portal. It teleports you to the destination on the other side of it."

"Is it safe?"

"Of course." Jaina said. He pushed him through it. And they followed.

They were somewhere near Orgrimmar, and Jiraiya was lying on the ground face first.

"I have already given an advanced notice, so they should know we are coming." She informed them. They arrived at the gates of Orgrimmar in no time. The guards spared them a glance and that was it. They let them in and they were greeted immediately by Thrall.

"Ah, Jaina." The Warchief greeted with a warm smile.

"Thrall, it's good to see you. How long has it been?" She smiled back.

"Certainly far too long." Thrall replied with a chuckle.

"Anyways. I would like to introduce you to Jiraiya. The man whom I mentioned was gonna stay here for quite a while." She said as she motioned to Jiraiya.

"Oh. Hey!" He greeted as he bowed his head.

"I heard you saved Jaina from the dreadlords who tried to assassinate her. And you took down five by yourself." Thrall suddenly said. "Interesting indeed. " He added.

"Oh? Is that so?" Jiraiya replied with a smile. "I heard you are the most powerful shaman here, and that you can help me master Sage Mode."

"Sage Mode?"

"Yes, Sage Mode. It's when you absorb natural energy and add it to your own, enhancing your overall abilities." Jiraiya explained.

"No." Thrall simply said.

"No? Why not?"

"Because I am too busy to do such a thing. I'm only taking you in because Jaina asked me to." He answered.

"Then let's duel." The Sage suggested.

"Pardon me?"

"Let's have a duel. If I win, you train me. If I lose, I won't bother you anymore and i'd even leave Orgrimmar for good." He offered.

Thrall pondered it for quite a while before he replied. "That sounds good. But before that-" He motioned for them to come in. "Let's get you a place to stay."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh shit. A duel between Thrall and Jiraiya? That's something to look forward to. Jiraiya's got himself into something dangerous... I wonder why he keeps doing it?**

 **Anyways. Next up: "The Great Sage vs The Earth Warder"**

 **By the way. I haven't told you guys this yet right? I had to stop when Jiraiya was naming the sequel on chapter one. Because I broke down.**

 **Anyways. Thanks for reading. Leave a review because it really means a lot to me. Follow the story if it deserves it, and favorite it if it's worthy. Haha.**


	5. True Plot

**A/N:**

 **Alright! Chapter Five!**

 **Some quick thanks to all that reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites. It really helps me. It motivates me.**

 **Let's get on with it. An exciting battle between The Great Sage and The Earth Warder is about to unfold right before your eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: True Plot**

As Thrall settled them in some sort of private property reserved for the Warchief's guest called "Peace Palace", Jaina couldn't help but glance at Jiraiya worriedly.

 _'Why would he challenge Thrall out of the blue?'_ She thought to herself. She approached Jiraiya and whispered to him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure." He replied, facing her. He was somewhat oblivious to the fact that she was quite worried.

"No, not now. Later. When Thrall's gone." She quickly said.

"Look. If this is about the challenge-" He glared at her. "-then I refuse to listen. There's no backing down. He refused, so he has to pay the consequences!" He snapped. Thrall was thankfully outside, talking to Castle.

Jaina was in shock. _'What had caused this sudden anger?'_ She shook her head. "Let me ask you one thing. Why did you challenge him exactly?"

"Because he refused! Haven't I already told you?" He replied in a calmer manner. The anger was quite gone.

 _'Now that's some intense mood swings.'_ She nodded in understanding. "Well, let me ask you a favor." She told him before pausing. "Don't use the Chōōdama Rasengan."

"I can't promise that. It depends on the setting though. If it's an enclosed area like a roofed arena, then I won't use it. It would obviously endanger the others who are watching. That jutsu has the power to obliterate an entire mountain. But, if he forces me to use it, then I will." He answered.

"It's that powerful?" She asked disbelievingly.

"It's not my most powerful technique for no reason."

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"Ready?" Castle asked as he raised his sword. It's been a while since arrived at a sort of arena called the "Ring of Valor", the same one where Thrall and Garrosh fought before. There were a lot of orcs who gathered to watch. Words spread quickly of a human challenging their Warchief to battle. Meanwhile, both participants were getting ready. "Again, let me repeat. There are only two rules. No lethal spells or techniques are to be used and the first ones to be laying flat on the ground loses."

Jiraiya was sitting in the ground perfectly still, and was surprised when he managed to achieve Sage Mode easily. _'That's quite something. The nature energy here is much calmer. I'll investigate this further later.'_ He now had red pigmentation all over his face with the exception of the bridge of his nose down to his chin. And his nose gained a number of warts and he grew a beard. Thrall was wearing an armor of sorts, not Ogrim's, but a dueling armor of sorts, violet armored plating lined with gold, a helmet adorned with a horn, complete with the Doomhammer's symbol on the chest.

"Get into position!" Castle yelled. Jiraiya crouched on the ground. And Thrall drew Doomhammer and went into fighting stance.

.

.

Fight!

.

.

A gust of wind suddenly blew around the arena, surprising the spectators. Jiraiya wasted no time. He was already right in front of Thrall. "Senpou: Sennin Hanmā! (Sage Art: Sage Hammer)" He yelled. He put a lot of chakra on his fists, clasped both of his hands together, and brought it down to Thrall, or at least, tried. The attack was blocked by Doomhammer. There was a booming sound that followed the attack, cracks appeared to where the two stood, with a massive gust of wind following. The shockwave caused by the attack was so powerful that all of the spectators had their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Impressive." Thrall commented as they jumped away from each other.

Jiraiya was too busy preparing something to respond. "Katon: Dai Endan! (Flame Release: Big Flame Bullet)" A massive fireball flew towards Thrall at high speeds. He reacted quickly though, he sent a counterattack of his own. A torrent of water came out of his hand, extinguishing the fireball without much difficulty. The extinguishing of the flame caused steam to cover the entire Ring, blinding everyone on it. But, The Gama Sennin was in Sage Mode, which gives him the ability to easily sense where his opponents are by sensing their chakra. Seizing the opportunity, he used the Sennin Hammer again, and his swung his hand from the lower left upwards, to lower right... it hit him. The gust of wind soon followed, ridding the entire arena of steam. It revealed Thrall on the wall.

But not on the floor.

Thrall sent a lightning bolt at The Sage, but he dodged it, barely at that by jumping to the side. But just as he did so, a rock jutted out of the ground and hit him. He did a flip in mid-air and managed to land on his feet. But a hammer hit him across the face as he landed.

 _Poof!_

Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a Kage Bunshin.

Thrall looked around cautiously, he then released lightning bolts in all directions, but at the same time being careful not to hit the audience. Poof-ing sounds were heard, smoke was coming out everywhere.

Jiraiya was suddenly behind him again. But his surprise attack failed when Thrall disappeared and reappeared behind him, a kick sent him to the wall, followed by a series of powerful lightning bolts.

 _Poof!_

Another Kage Bunshin.

The sound of the Rasengan was heard.

But it was no ordinary Rasengan.

Jiraiya was standing along with five more clones, one of which is helping him form the Katon: Rasengan. Thrall's eyes narrowed. _'Did his eyes just...?'_ He thought to himself as he looked at him more closely before dismissing it as his imagination.

Jaina gasped at the sight. _'That attack is far too powerful to use in a friendly duel!'_

The Sage gave the command to attack. The four charged at Thrall, each forming a Rasengan. The clones didn't even get within then feet from him when they all disappeared in a puff of smoke with a single chain of lightning spell.

He appeared behind him.

"Katon: Rasengan!" He yelled as he tried to take him down. But it missed, Thrall counterattacked quickly, punching him with a lightning infused fist.

 _Poof!_

Thrall's eyes widened. But it was too late.

"Over here!" Jiraiya yelled as he shoved the technique on his opponents back. Flames burst forth upon contact, and effectively slammed Thrall to the wall and down on the ground but he recovered quickly and landed on his feet, refusing to lose. The spectators gasped at the sight, they couldn't believe their Warchief was being bested by a stranger. But Jiraiya did not stop there. He was forming something on his hand. Or tried, a ball of lightning hit him in the chest, making him stagger back, and suddenly, Thrall was upon him and he was hit with a hammer across the face, Jiraiya recovered quite quickly, two palm strikes to the chest made Thrall stagger back, but the armor nullified most of the damage.

"Senpou: Ranjishigami No Jutsu! (Sage Art: Wild Lion's Mane Technique)"

Suddenly, hair wrapped around Thrall from behind, completely catching him by surprise. It effectively immobilized him.

 _'There's no end to his clones!'_ He thought angrily, but he did not have the time to ponder the thought when Jiraiya formed two Rasengans.

"Senpou: Rasenrengan! (Sage Art: Serial Spiralling Spheres/Rasengan Barrage)" Jiraiya yelled as he shoved them both to his chest, destroying his armor and hitting his now bare chest, sending him to the nearby wall. But Jiraiya chose not to stop. he formed a massive Rasengan on his right hand.

Jaina's eyes widened in horror and shock. "I-is... that...?" She stuttered in shock.

 _'That jutsu has the power to obliterate an entire mountain.'_

"No Jiraiya! Don't use that!" She yelled from the sidelines. But Jiraiya didn't seem to hear her. She turned to Castle, who was watching the scene with equally wide eyes. "Castle! We have to do something about this!"

They blinked at the middle of the participants. Castle got right in front of Thrall and slammed his shield down on the ground in front of him. The shield glowed brightly, creating a giant yellow colored shield right in front of them. "True Divine Shield!" He yelled.

Thrall looked up from his position and saw the spell that Castle cast. "That's... the most powerful defensive spell of a Paladin!" He said to himself in shock. Then, seeing his opponent holding up a massive Rasengan on his right hand and charging towards them made him stand up.

Jaina cast a frost spell and froze The Toad Sage in his tracks, but the ice easily shattered and he charged towards them again, murderous intent evident on his eyes. Jaina's heart was beating a thousand times per second. She did the only thing she could. She teleported the four of them out of the arena and in the middle of a desert. Jiraiya didn't even seem shocked at the sudden change of his surroundings. Jaina ran and hid behind Castle's shield. She added her own frost shield to his, Thrall already placed an Earth Wall when she got behind the captain's shield. She braced herself for the oncoming attack.

"Chōōdama Rasengan! (Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan)" Jiraiya roared as the technique collided with the shield. An ear-splitting shattering sound followed the impact, an earthquake followed, which is felt all across the desert and to nearby places. A massive sandstorm swept across the lands for miles. And a crater, a very large one with the size of a small town appeared at the desert, the result of the powerful attack. On the crater stood a stupefied Castle, a still-in-shock Thrall, a horrified Jaina, and a shocked Jiraiya.

"W-wha... where?" The Sage asked, looking around, confused.

"We are in the middle of the desert Jiraiya! What were you thinking!? Using the Chōōdama Rasengan against Thrall!?" Jaina yelled at him.

"What!? I used that!? I..." He trailed off. "What... what did I do?" He asked in despair.

"What did you do!? You just..." She noticed that Jiraiya was fading out of consciousness. She ran to him and caught him just before he fell. She cursed to herself. Thrall then approached her, along with Castle. Thrall had a serious look on his face.

"Check on him Castle. There's something inside him." Thrall commanded. Castle nodded and asked Jaina to move away from Jiraiya for a moment. He then conjured some holy magic and blasted it at Jiraiya at full force.

Surprisingly enough, Jiraiya woke up from his unconscious state, but his eyes were completely black, and he was screaming. But his voice was demonic. Thrall's rather calm expression turned into surprise. "I knew it! Castle, proceed!"

"By the power of the Light! Burn!" He yelled, blasting the man with another beam of Holy Light. Then he focused some holy magic on his left hand, before shoving it into his stomach. Jaina gasped at the sight. Castle pulled something out of the Sage's body and threw it to the ground. It was the soul of a dreadlord.

 _'That is one of the dreadlords we captured!'_ Jaina thought to herself, surprised as to what the dreadlord was doing inside Jiraiya's body.

Castle stood up and drew his sword. "Begone, spawn of darkness! By my sword you shall fall!" He said mightily. His drew his sword. It glowed a bright yellow hue, and he stabbed the dreadlord. The demon screamed in agony, before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. "Four more." He muttered. He did the same process three more times. However, when they came to the last one, the dreadlord solidified upon extraction and attacked them. Jiraiya fell back to unconsciousness when the dreadlord was extracted from him.

"Fools! How did you know that me and my brothers are inside of him!?" The dreadlord shouted as he swiped at Castle, who blocked the attack with his shield.

"When me and Jiraiya were fighting at the Ring of Valor, his eyes turned black momentarily while forming that powerful flame spell. I thought it was a figment of my imagination but it turned out that you demons are actually corrupting him." He replied to the dreadlord, an intense glare directed towards the demon was on his face. If looks could kill, the dreadlord would already be down on the ground.

"It doesn't matter now. You fools just doomed yourselves! By the might of the Nathrezim, to the abyss you shall fall! Lord Tichondrius The Darkener! Bestow your- Ack!"

"Raargh! Katon: Ōdama Rasengan (Flame Release: Big Ball Rasengan)" Jiraiya roared angrily. Jaina, Thrall, Castle and especially the dreadlord were all looking at him in surprise, with wide eyes.

"H-how!?" The dreadlord coughed.

"You bastard. This time around, i'll make sure that you'll never return!" He shouted. Flames came out of the rasengan and completely engulfed the dreadlord, before blasting him at least a hundred feet away from them, almost like a fireball. All that remained of the dreadlord is some charred remains, and after a moment, the remains turned to black smoke and dissipated into the air. Jiraiya slumped to the sand, panting. Obviously exhausted from the recent events.

"Jiraiya! Are you alright!?" Jaina yelled as she ran to him.

Jiraiya smiled weakly at her when she was right in front of him. "I'll manage Jaina. Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry!? You just fought the Earth Warder, had five dreadlords extracted from your body, and used a more powerful version of the Katon: Rasengan! Which last time you used it, you said something about it using up so much chakra!" She exclaimed.

"That's not much is it? I've had it worse I tell you, I lost my arm before." He joked.

"Quit acting tough! How can you be so reckless!?" She retorted.

"Oh this will go on for a while..." Castle sighed, sitting on the sand.

"Jaina seems to be close to this guy, who is he exactly?" Thrall asked curiously as he sat on the ground next to the captain.

"He's a ninja from another world. As Lady Jaina told me, he is one of the most powerful in his world. And he's been training her the Rasengan lately, so this is to be expected." Castle explained.

"Hmm. Rasengan? That powerful spell that Jiraiya used to do _this_?" Thrall motioned to the crater.

"A weaker version of that."

"Hmm. Anyways. Should we stop them before it escalates into something troublesome?" Thrall asked as he looked at the both of them. Jaina suddenly punched Jiraiya to the face. "I think we should."

They approached the bickering duo. "Alright you two, that's enough." Thrall told them. They both stopped and looked at him. "Let's teleport back to Orgrimmar shall we?" He said. Jaina nodded and teleported them back.

They were at the front of the Warder's Hall. It has been renamed from Grommash Hold when Thrall has taken the title of "warchief" again. Garrosh's death was unexpected, but his death was nonetheless heroic. Single-handedly taking down the Fire Elemental Lord Ragnaros was quite a feat, though it cost him his life.

"Warchief, you should inform your people that you are alive and well." Jaina told Thrall, who nodded.

"What about you? Will you three be alright?" He asked, looking at Jiraiya, who was leaning against Castle for support.

"We'll take him to the Peace Palace so that he can rest and recover." Jaina replied, glancing at Jiraiya, who gave a thumbs up.

And so the trio walked to Jiraiya's private quarters, with the Sage saying something along the lines of being able to walk by himself and that looking like this makes him unattractive to "gals", but of course, Jaina didn't allow such a stupid thing. When they finally arrived at the Peace Palace and entered his quarters, they laid Jiraiya on his bed.

"Now, hold still." The Archmage told him. Castle moved to heal him with holy light before Jaina stopped him and shooed him away. The captain walked out of the room. She took out some bandages and patched the man up.

"I'm telling you, you don't have to do this." Jiraiya said. Jaina completely ignored him however and proceeded to apply bandages. "Come on. Really. I'm- Ow!"

"I said stay still." She scolded.

"Fine fine. But you're too rou-Ow! Be care-ow!" Jiraiya was now glaring at her. "Why don't you just let Castle heal me with his magic?"

"Last time I healed you with my magic, you left immediately after I was gone. So that's not gonna happen." She told him.

"First off, I had no reason to stay there. Second, I didn't know where I am so I had to find out." He reasoned. Jaina suddenly tightened a bandage, making Jiraiya yelp in pain.

"Oh you baby, did it hurt?" She asked mockingly. "Well, now I'm giving you a reason to stay."

"I'll stay only if you kiss me." He said, looking directly to her eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment before Jaina raised her eyebrow. She slowly leaned to him...

 _Whack!_

"Ow! What was that for!"

"That was for being an utterly reckless jerk." She joked. She finally finished putting the bandages on him and sat on the foot of his bed for a while and looked at the window that allowed light to shine through and lighten the room. "You know, now that I think of it. I never actually gave you something as a gift for saving me back there. If you didn't, maybe the dreadlords would've been inside of me right now and manipulating me." She pondered. Jiraiya raised his eyebrow, thinking of what she might be getting at, she suddenly faced him. "There's nothing much I can give. But, oh well." She suddenly leaned in and kissed him to the cheek, surprising Jiraiya. She was blushing after that. "U-uhm. I'm gonna go to the Warder's Hall and discuss something to Thrall. Just call Castle if you need anything." She quickly said as she walked out of the door. Leaving a shocked Jiraiya to his own thoughts. Realization dawned upon him a moment after the beautiful mage left, and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"Warchief, Lady Jaina Proudmoore seeks an audience." An orc informed Thrall.

Thrall looked up from his work. "Ah, I was actually expecting her. Let her in."

A moment later, Jaina entered the room. Thrall smiled at her, motioning her to sit down. "Now, I knew you'd want to talk about me going to teach Jiraiya." He started. He then noticed Jaina's serious look. "Among other things..."

"I would want to address the most important things first." She started. "The plan of the dreadlords was not to assassinate me. They were considerably weak, or maybe it's just Jiraiya. But still, not powerful enough to kill me. They weren't clearly meant to kill me, but to do the exact same thing that happened to Jiraiya. Corrupt me from the inside and take another important person in the grave with me." She explained. Thrall nodded in agreement. "It's quite a troublesome spell, don't you think? If they succeeded, the military force of Azeroth would've been weakened greatly. And they were lying patiently, waiting to attack once a few of the leaders were suddenly taken down."

"Yes, you are correct on that matter. I guess we should thank Jiraiya for this though." He paused, standing up and straightening his cloak and dusting off his armor. "Training him the shaman's ways would be the least I can do..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that was quite a surprise! This chapter was longer than the others. And... is Thrall actually gonna teach Jiraiya!? Crazy.**

 **This chapter concludes the end of the prologue. We should start the Durotar Arc in the next chapter, it should last for a few chapters. Probably five at most.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please please, leave a review, it helps me a lot. Follow or favorite the story if it deserves it. And i'll see you in the next one.**


	6. Richard Castle

**A/N:**

 **Good day Reader! Here's chapter six for ya'll!**

 **I thought we we're gonna start the Durotar Arc on this chapter. But I decided to make a background chapter about Castle. Who is he?**

 **Because you haven't had enough of filler episodes... here's a filler chapter!**

 **This chapter is gonna act as a transition from the prologue to Durotar Arc. So, get ready.**

 **But before that. We shall answer a question by ! I hope I spelled your name right.**

 **"How would Jaina have chakra?"**

 **Well. She doesn't. It's mana. But it's very similar to chakra, so I tend to refer to it as chakra. I'll explain it later in the story.**

 **And a warning in advance. I don't really follow the battles, I try to make them more realistic... so yeah. I also modified some spells.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Richard Castle**

 _Jiraiya woke up with a start. His eyes widened when he realized that he was on a chair, tied up, complete with metal handcuffs. He looked around warily._

 _"Ah, I see you are awake." A voice suddenly said, startling Jiraiya._

 _'I didn't even sense him.' He thought, as he looked around, searching for the source of the voice. A man walked out of the shadows right in front of him. The man was wearing a cloak, a very long one, reaching up to his knees, and he wears some white sandals and socks. 'He seems so familiar. But I can't remember who he is.' He thought to himself. "Who are you?" Jiraiya asked with a glare._

 _"I'm the one asking questions here, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin." The man said, his voice dripping with venom._

 _'He knows who I am!?' Jiraiya thought, alarmed. But of course, he did not let it show on his face. "Jiraiya of the what? Who's that supposed to be?"_

 _"Don't act dumb you fool." The man angrily replied. "Now, i'll ask you one thing. And you will cooperate." The man said, drawing a kunai._

 _'A kunai!?' Jiraiya exclaimed in his mind._

 _"Where is Tsunade-hime?"_

 _It took a moment before he realized what the man was asking. 'Tsunade!? How could-'_

 _"I repeat. Where is Tsunade?" The man said threateningly, putting the kunai against his throat._

 _"I don't know who you are searching for." Jiraiya replied, glaring at the man._

 _"Quit fooling around-"_

 _A crash interrupted his statement. A rock suddenly burst through the nearby wall. Screams sounded, along with the sound of bones being crunched. The cloaked man didn't look alarmed, not in the least._

 _"Speak of the devil." The man suddenly said, smiling. The Sage's eyes widened._

 _"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled. She jumped through the hole._

 _The man turned towards her. But Jiraiya noticed something as he turned._

 _A light purple-colored eye, with an all too-familiar ripple pattern._

 _The Rinnegan._

 _"No! Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled. But it was too late..._

 _"Banshō Ten'in!" The cloaked man yelled. And suddenly, Tsunade was being pulled towards him. Everything was in slow-motion for Jiraiya, Tsunade was activating her Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu (Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique), slowly going down from her forehead to her face. But, it did not make it. The cloaked man drew a metal rod, and impaled her, through the heart._

 _"NO! TSUNADE!"_

* * *

"NO! TSUNADE!"

"Jiraiya! Jiraiya! Wake up!" Castle yelled, shaking the still-asleep man, to no avail. He just decided to slap him.

"Whoah, w-what!?" Jiraiya's eyes finally opened, he was clutching his cheek. He looked around, and found that he was back in his room.

"You alright?" The captain asked. Jiraiya noticed that he wasn't wearing his helmet.

"Yeah. Yeah." He replied to the captain. He stood up, and started towards the door.

"Hey hey. You aren't allowed to leave." Castle told him.

"I'm fine." Jiraiya replied, a hint of anger in his voice. He walked out of the palace, and started to wander around Orgrimmar. _'Everyone seems to be normal.'_ he noted. _'I expected to see orcs just attacking me upon sight.'_ He added. Then he sighed. "Castle. What do you want?" He said. Loud enough for Castle to hear, but low enough so as to not catch unnecessary attention.

Castle came out of a barrel, he scratched the back of his head. "Lady Jaina asked me to keep an eye on you." He replied.

"Yeah?" Jiraiya said as he approached the man. "Come, let's have a drink or something." He told Castle, surprising the man. They went into a tavern of sorts. "Two orders of the best you have." He ordered. A moment later, the orc came back with two pitchers of ale, and two wooden mugs. Jiraiya poured himself some and took a sip. "Not half as bad. But sake is still better." He commented with a laugh. He turned towards Castle, who was taking a sip himself. "I heard you blocked my most powerful technique. That's quite a feat." he told him with a smile.

"Hmm. It is the most powerful defensive spell of the paladins." He explained. "You being able to break it surprised me. No one has ever broken the shield." He added.

"Well, it's not my most powerful technique for no reason. It has the power to destroy an entire mountain and erase it from the map." The Sage boasted proudly. "But I remember very vaguely, that the dreadlords added their own dark magic on my technique when I attacked you three, which further amplified it's attack power."

"As I have suspected." Castle said, sighing.

"Where did you learn such a spell?" Jiraiya asked curiously, taking another sip from his mug.

"I made it myself."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding." The captain assured. He looked down thoughtfully on his mug. "I remember the time when I was taught the Divine Shield. Those were the days..."

"Tell me about it. I'd love to know how you achieved such power." Jiraiya told him.

"Well, sit tight. You'll be hearing a long story." Castle said with a smile, finishing his ale.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"Lord Uther!" A man yelled.

"Ah, Richard. How have you been?" Another man, presumable Uther, asked with a smile.

"I've been great milord! I have just mastered the Divine Shield!" Richard replied cheerfully.

"That's great! I'm proud of you. Let's move on to the next part of your training to become a full-fledged paladin." Uther told the man.

"Sir yes, sir!"

And so, Uther explained to him the secrets of the Paladins, the spells, their creed, their code. It was the start of an adventure for the man, and an interesting one too.

 _Fast forward... six years later._

"I, Uther the Lightbringer, hereby name you, Richard Castle a Paladin of the Silver Hand." Uther announced, giving him The Badge of the Silver Hand. The other paladins watching clapped and welcomed him to the Order.

 _A few years later..._

"Sir Richard! I bear ill news!" A paladin said ,a look of sorrow clear in his face. A few years back, the betrayal of Prince Arthas occurred, and the Silver Hand was disbanded. Since then, he has been wandering Azeroth, seeking to improve his skills, and at the same time, trying to find someone to pledge his loyalty to. "Lord Uther the Lightbringer... has fallen." The paladin said.

Castle couldn't believe it. "Who killed him?"

"It was the traitor, Prince Arthas! He came back, as a death knight, and killed him." The paladin explained.

"Bring me to his corpse..."

And so, the two traveled through the lands, towards Andorhal. Upon arrival, the two saw the army of undead, along with Arthas. They seemed to be leaving. Minutes later, they finally saw Uther's corpse on the ground, lifeless. Castle ran at full speed towards the corpse, and fell to the ground.

"We must give him a proper burial." Castle stated, his voice cracking. _'Lord Uther. Of all the people. Why you?'_ He thought sadly. They carried his corpse all the way towards the Western Plaguelands, to the east of the Chillwind Camp, to the Sorrow Hill. The townsfolk noticed the two, and their expression changed from surprised to saddened when they realized it was the corpse of Uther the Lightbringer. They all gathered and helped the two create a proper tomb and a monument. Castle made a marker stone before it and wrote:

 _Here lies Uther the Lightbringer_

 _First Paladin - Founder of the Order of the Silver Hand._

 _Uther lived and died to defend the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Though he was betrayed by his most beloved student, we believe that his spirit lives on. He continues to watch over us, even as the shadows close in around our ruined land. His light is the light of all humanity - and so long as we honor his example, it shall never fade._

 _-Anonymous_

He ordered the paladin to inform the alliance of Uther's death, and within days, the place was swarmed with Uther's friends, relatives, and basically almost everyone in the Alliance.

And on that day, Castle swore, with tears rolling down his face, "Your death will not be in vain." He approached Tirion Fordring, one of the first five knights of the Silver Hand and asked "Lord Tirion, please take me under your wing. Place me under your tutelage."

Tirion looked at him. "You were a former student of Lord Uther correct?" Castle nodded. "Very well. I will personally train you."

* * *

 _And so, I started to train under Tirion Fordring, and served under the Alliance for at least three years. Between those three years, a lot of things happened, including a fight against the current leader of the Burning Legion, Kil'Jaeden himself. I can still remember that fight. There was at least twenty-five of us. It was a close one... We lost more than half of the champions. Though since we were up against such a powerful foe, I'd say we came off lightly. Our party consisted of five paladins, three warriors, two rogues, ten mages, two warlocks, and three healers._

* * *

"We did it!" A paladin yelled triumphantly. They have successfully killed the Hands of the Deceiver. But, it seemed that they managed to complete the ritual just before they all fell. Flames burst from the Sunwell, and Kil'Jaeden crawled out of it. The paladin who was too close to the Sunwell, was grabbed by Kil'Jaeden and was crushed by his hand. He threw the mangled corpse of the paladin to the group of champions who huddled together and are on a defensive form.

 **"The expendable have perished... So be it! Now I shall succeed where Sargeras could not! I will bleed this wretched world and secure my place as the true master of the burning legion. The end has come! Let the unravelling of the world commence!"** Kil'Jaeden yelled, the champions formed a circle around him. Castle was among them.

"Do not falter everyone! The Light is with us! It will protect us from harm!" Castle shouted. The other champions looked at him and nodded.

"You are not alone! The Blue Dragonflight shall help you vanquish The Deceiver!" A large blue dragon yelled overhead. The champions released a barrage of attacks on the Deceiver. It didn't even seem to faze him.

 **"Wretched fools!"** Kil'Jaeden summoned a shield orb, which shot three shadow bolts immediately at one of the champions, who managed to avoid the bolts. But, the eredar did not stop there. He summoned Legion Lightning and attacked the same man, stunning him for a short while, just before he attacked again, several mages let off a barrage of arcane bolts at him, which diverted his attention. The healers started to heal the heavily injured warrior while the mages put up an arcane shield.

"Those shield orbs just won't let up..." Castle muttered. He started to charge his sword with holy light. "Cover me for a few seconds." He told the others.

"Anveena! You must awaken, this world needs you!" Kalec yelled.

"I serve only the master now." Anveena replied.

 **"When will you insects let up!? There is no hope!"** The Demonlord punched the injured warrior, shattering the arcane shield and crushing him under his fist. **"Anukh-Kyrie!"**

"Light will win against darkness no matter what! Raargh!" Castle suddenly charged at Kil'Jaeden, his sword glowing brightly with holy light. He avoided every shadow bolt thrown at him, and blocked a Legion Lightning. He did a vertical slash, which made a huge slash of holy light that headed towards Kil'Jaeden. It hit the shield orb, destroying it. The demon put his hands up to protect himself, and upon contact, it exploded, blinding the demon and healing everyone. "Now! Attack!"

"I will channel all my power into the orbs! Be ready!" Kalec yelled from overhead.

 **"I will not be denied! This world shall fall!"** Kil'Jaeden angrily roared as he covered himself with wings. He started to channel dark energy. One of the mages absorbed the power of the charged Dragon Orb and turned into a dragon.

"Everyone, come near me!" She ordered. The champions ran towards her. She channeled her energy and created a powerful shield. "Shield of the Blue!"

 **"Fools! I will erase your pitiful existence! Chaos! Destruction! Oblivion! Devastation!"** Kil'Jaeden released all of the dark energy that he channeled, creating a flash of white light. The shield absorbed almost all of the damage though. **"The enemy is among you!"** He cast Sinister Reflection on Castle and three other paladins. The reflections immediately attacked them.

"Argh!" Castle grunted as he parried an attack from his reflection. _'He really does live up to his name. These are some annoying spells he uses.'_ He thought as he kicked his reflection down. He tried to impale him, but the reflection rolled out of the way and swept him off the floor. The reflection got up and started to slash him, while he tried to avoid every slash, some still managed to get him. An ice spike suddenly pierced his reflection's chest, stunning it, which was enough for him to be able to cut the reflection's head off. It disappeared a second after that. He nodded some thanks towards the mage who saved him. A shadow orb was suddenly right next to him.

"Shit!"

It exploded, sending Castle flying across the place. He hit the walls and fell down face first. He looked up and saw some flame darts heading quickly towards him. "Does it ever end!?" He stood up and put his shield up, casting divine shield. The darts exploded harmlessly. Only after the explosion did he have the time to look around and do a headcount. Three more of them have fallen. Again, he charged his sword and aimed it at one of the shield orbs. He let out a beam of light, which disintegrated it upon hit. Kil'Jaeden, refusing to let anyone take a break, placed a curse on Castle, severely weakening him. Everyone was losing hope, another one of the champions fell. It was a mage. Castle quickly healed himself and charged again, the curse has faded, he was back at a hundred percent. "Everyone! Do NOT lose hope! The Light is with us and will protect us!" He yelled. He avoided a punch from The Deceiver and slid under his arm, slashing him. "Think of the children and families that will be torn apart if we lose this battle! The fate of Azeroth lies in your hands!" He maneuvered through the attacks and slashed Kil'Jaeden's sides before jumping away.

"Everyone! Attack!"

The champions all let out shoutsl of determination, and blasted the demon with their attacks. The massive eredar covered himself with wings, and channeled dark energy.

"Everyone! Come near me! I'll protect you!" The mage who absorbed the Dragon Orb ordered again. Everyone immediately complied. The mage put up the shield of the blue, just in time as Kil'Jaeden released his spell.

 **"I shall cleanse this universe of all life!"** Another flash of light, similar to the one before. He summoned Legion Lightning and blasted the paladin who was in the near the edge of the shield. But it was blocked by the shield, before it finally dissipated.

"You must let go! You must become what you were always meant to be! The time is now Anveena!" Kalec shouted again, attempting to free Anveena.

"But I'm... lost. I cannot find my way back." Anveena replied.

 **"Do not harbor false hope! This world... will fall!"** Kil'Jaeden cast Sinister Reflections. The reflections were all mages. **"Who can you trust?"** He asked maliciously as he cast another round of Shadow Spikes. The "orbs" started to float towards them. Everyone scattered before the orbs got close.

"Keep up the attacks! Cover us! I'll take the Reflections down!" Castle ordered. The champions nodded and distracted the demonlord. The reflections were already attacking the mages, and are quickly overpowering them. _'That's quite a weak strategy. Mages? Really? And they are bunched together... sure.'_ He thought to himself. He zigzagged through everyone, and took all four down in a matter of seconds. "Go! Support the others!" He told them. The mages nodded and thanked him, before running off. He then noticed the shadow spikes headed towards the mages. "Watch-" Flame darts suddenly struck him, flooring him. The orbs exploded, hit all four, and scattered them. Kil'Jaeden summoned Legion Lightning and struck all four, stunning them, before two meteors took all of their lives. Three shield orbs appeared and started to attack the champions. Meteors were falling everywhere. Castle noticed one falling his way. He jumped out of the way as it landed.

 **"You rodent! I'm omnipotent!"** He shouted as he crushed a rogue.

"I have empowered another orb! Use it quickly!" Kalec informed. A mage took it and turned into a dragon.

 **"Another step towards destruction!"** He covered himself with wings again.

"Everyone!" The dragon roared. They all huddled together near him. The shield was put up, and the attack was blocked. The dragon noticed three meteors falling their way. "Scatter! Meteors inbound!" He shouted as he flew away. Everyone scattered as ordered and avoided the meteors.

 **"My doomguards! Take these wretches down in my name!"** Kil'Jaeden suddenly summoned three doomguards.

"In Lord Kil'Jaeden's name!" They shouted as they ran towards the ranged attackers. Castle and two other paladins jumped in between them, cutting them off.

"Your opponents are us." Castle challenged. The doomguards didn't waste time and attempted to cut them open. Castle jumped back and blasted the middle one with holy Light, knocking it back. He attempted to impale the demon with his sword, but he was punched down on the ground. They tried to impale him with their swords but Castle blocked it. It destroyed his shield however. He used this momentary surprise to cut one of the demon's leg off and jump back. His shield now has two holes in it. He cursed to himself and threw it at the demons. Flame darts suddenly flew towards him, he dodged each and every one of them. But his teammates weren't that fortunate. They got hit and knocked down on the ground. He healed them and continued on with attacking the demons. He blasted one of them with a beam of light, stunning him, and cut his head off. The injured one was on the floor, and received a boot to the face. The uninjured one kicked Castle to the chest, powerfully. It sent him flying to the wall. This one was particularly larger and seemingly more powerful.

"You fools. You think you can defeat me?" It taunted. "Cry for mercy! Your meaningless lives will soon be forfeit!" Castle shot a beam of Holy Light at the demon, but it was blocked with a shadow shield. Castle took notice of the other two picking themselves up. He stood up and attacked the doomguard. They were locked in a stalemate, neither gaining the upper hand.

"I might not be able to defeat you." Castle suddenly told the demon. "But, _we_ can." He added with a smile. The doomguard's eyes widened as two swords pierced him from behind. Richard used this to finally end the stalemate and did two powerful slashes, taking the demon down. "Now... only one remains." He muttered as he turned to where the demon was... or was supposed to be. It was gone. They noticed a meteor falling towards them and jumped out of the way. But their eyes widened when they noticed a figure as they jumped. It was the doomguard. it flew off of the meteor and impaled one of them upon landing, killing him. He flew again and tried to do the same with Castle, but he blocked it. The paladin's eyes widened in surprise when the doomguard's body glowed brightly. It exploded right in front of his face after a second. Castle flew several yards away and smashed to the walls, creating a huge crack.

"Argh! Castle!" The paladin who was with him shouted after he smashed to the wall. He ran towards him to help him. A bolt of Legion Lightning stopped him and stunned him, before a barrage of shadow bolts from the shield orbs hit him and made him fall on his knees. He heard the sound of a meteor falling. He looked up in the sky to find it heading right towards him. _'Clara... Samantha... I love you both...'_ He thought to himself as he smiled his final smile and closed his eyes. The meteor landed and exploded.

...

"Marcus! Open your eyes you idiot!" Castle yelled as he slapped him. The paladin opened his eyes in surprise. Castle let out a sigh of relief, his divine shield was up and it protected them both from the meteor. "By the Light... that was a close one." He conjured holy magic and healed the paladin's injuries.

"I'm... alive?" Marcus asked aloud before laughing. "I'm alive!"

"Yeah. So get up. We still have something to do." Castle told him as he looked towards Kil'Jaeden, who was still attacking the others nonstop. "Ready when you are."

"I am always ready." The paladin said, looking at Kil'Jaeden with determination clear in his eyes. They charged at the massive eredar. And let out their attacks.

"Another orb is ready! Make haste champions!" Kalec shouted.

Kil'Jaeden covered himself with wings again.

"Everyone! Come closer!" The dragon told them. They ran towards him. He put up the shield blocked the attack, and proceeded their attacks against the demon.

"Anveena! I love you! Focus on my voice, come back for me now! Only you can cleanse the Sunwell!" Kalec shouted desperately.

"Kalec...? Kalec?" Anveena asked. At long last, it seemed that Kalec's voice finally reached her.

"Yes Anveena! Let fate embrace you now!" Kalec told her.

 **"Fools! This planet will now perish! This is the end! I- Ack! Argh! The powers of the Sunwell... turn... against me! What have you done!? What have you done!?"** The Sunwell was now reacting against the eredar.

"The nightmare is over! The spell is broken! Goodbye, Kalec, my love!" Anveena said as she breathed her last...

"Goodbye, Anveena, my love. Few will remember your name, yet this day you change the course of destiny. What was once corrupt is now pure. Heroes, do not let her sacrifice be in vain." Kalec told everyone. "Strike now heroes! While he is weakened! Vanquish The Deceiver!" Everyone shouted. Their fighting spirits have now gone high. Everyone is determined to take down The Deceiver. Sinister Reflections were summoned again, but they were easily taken down. Several meteors are falling everywhere, flame darts fly in every direction, holy light blasted the demon, arcane bolts blasted here and there. Legion Lightning was striking some, it managed to take down one, but that was all it managed. The shield orbs shot and shot, but are avoided, a meteor hit one of the rogues, Kil'Jaeden cast the Darkness of a Thousand Soul, and managed to take three more down. The Demonlord is getting desperate.

"Now Paladins! Mages! Rogues! Warlocks! Hit him with all you can!" Castle yelled. They all attacked all at once. The Deceiver howled in pain and fell face first on the ground, before bursting to flames and disappearing. "WE DID IT!" Castle shouted triumphantly. He raised his sword up in the sky, as did everyone.

It was a close fight. But they managed. A day later, they gave their fallen comrades their proper burial. They were also awarded some medals. They are buried near where Uther The Lightbringer was buried.

Written on the dais to where the fifteen where was...

 _In memory of the heroes who fell in the battle for the fate of Azeroth. In the battle against Kil'Jaeden. You shall never be forgotten. Regams 'tond ied! Yeth Pareswn._

* * *

 _Days after that, i went back to Stormwind, I was awarded with some medals. I approached Lord Tirion after that to tell him that i'm leaving._

* * *

"Lord Tirion. I thank you for everything. I am now going to continue with my travels." Castle kneeled, putting his sword before him.

"Stand up, Richard Castle. It is I who has to thank you. You being in the alliance and serving under it for three years, even behind the curtains helped us achieve great things. I heard about your fight against Kil'Jaeden. You saved the champions from Kil'Jaeden's last attempt by using the True Divine Shield." Tirion praised as he motioned his fellow paladin to stand. Castle did so. "So, thank you. But before you leave-" The man called out, and after a moment, Two Silver Hand Knights walked in, bringing a shield with the Silver Hand's symbol on it, with designs that accurately reflected a great paladin's characteristics. "I give you, The Shield of The Silver Hand. A shield designed and enchanted by Lord Uther the Lightbringer himself. May you carry it with pride and use it for good. May the Light bless you." He gave the shield to Castle, who reluctantly took it.

"I... d-don't really know what to say..." Castle said, with a smile.

Tirion laughed. "It's alright lad. Take care of yourself."

"I will Lord Tirion." The paladin replied as he turned and started to walk away. But just as he was about to get out of the door, he turned towards Tirion, who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh and, please. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

"I won't Castle."

 _I traveled for years after years, seeking to improve my skills. During my travels, I mastered the True Divine Shield, and further improving it, I mastered the Shining Divine Shield, which is the most powerful protective spell of the Alliance. I did not use it when I was blocking your attack, I didn't know it was that powerful. There's only two in existence who can use that spell. But before we get into that, we'll go into one of the most memorable fights of my life... It was when we attacked Icecrown Citadel._

"Lord Castle."

Castle turned to the one who called him. "Yes?"

"I bring a message from Lord Tirion Fordring." The man told him, handing him a scroll.

"Hmm..." Castle took the scroll from the man, and opened it. He browsed through it quickly before closing it again, looking somewhat worried. "Thank you. I'll go to Stormwind myself, no need for me to write a letter for Lord Fordring if i'm going there soon anyway." He told the messenger quickly. The man bowed and left. After the man was out of sight, he quickly went to an inn, where he rented a room for quite a while. He entered his room and closed the door behind him. Sighing, he opened the scroll again and read it's contents.

 _To Richard Castle:_

 _Castle, how are your travels? Were they going well? I hope so. Anyways, I have something to tell you._

 _I am in need of your services once again, and knowing that you travel around Azeroth, this scroll will probably be at least a month old. And by that time, we will almost be done preparing. Preparing for what? You may ask. Before I answer your question, I must explain what had occurred in the past years..._

 _I'm pretty sure you know that the Alliance and the Horde are now in better relationship with each other. And that the Horde seems to be preparing for an attack. Soon, we are going to Northrend to put an end to the Undead once and for all. Lord Castle, we need you. Please come to Stormwind soon._

 _-Tirion Fordring_

Castle sighed and slumped on the bed. _'Looks like i'm going to war again.'_ He stood up and started to pack up.

 _And so I traveled across the lands to go back to Stormwind once again, and when I arrived, I was surprised to find that the men are ready. I looked around and found Lord Tirion talking to some important people. I approached him, and when he noticed me, he excused himself and smiled at me._

"Lord Tirion." Castle greeted. When he was right in front of the paladin, he bowed.

"Please, Richard. No need for that." Tirion replied, chuckling. His face got serious after a moment. "So you received the letter. That took longer than I expected. I almost thought that you weren't going to be able to come."

"Well. I already took notice of the Horde's suspicious activity. I was planning on going back to Stormwind. But then a messenger approached me and so... i'm here." Richard told Tirion.

"So, you already know what's happening. I guess I don't have to do much explaining. I'm assigning you as a Field Commander. You will-"

"Field Commander?" Castle almost choked. "Lord Tirion. That's-"

"Castle, have a little confidence in yourself." The other paladin assured, putting his hand on Richard's shoulder. "Now, you will lead the troops along with me. We'll be storming the citadel, we will be the main attack force..."

 _I would skip the boring parts for you Jiraiya. So, we stormed the Citadel, and came through hell just to get to Arthas..._

"Arthas! This is the end!" Tirion yelled as he charged at Arthas, intent on taking the Lich King down.

"Fool." Arthas muttered, encasing Tirion in a block of ice. The Lich King smiled maliciously, and walked towards Castle and the others. Tirion could only watch in horror as one after another, the champions fell.

"You killed Lord Uther!" Castle shouted valiantly as he parried Frostmourne. There were only seven of them standing.

"That man was nothing but a toy to Lordaeron." Arthas replied. "And so are you and everyone here. You fools are nothing but toys to the Argent Crusade! To Stormwind! You fools are being used, how can you not understand!? How can you be so ignorant!?" He yelled to them, taking one of the adventurers down, impaling the man through the gut.

"We chose to serve Stormwind on our own free will! And if it means that i'll have to die just so I can put an end to your reign, then so be it!" Castle roared, charging at Arthas. His sword glowed brightly with Holy Light, and for a few moments, the two seemed to be on a stalement, neither gaining the upper hand. But that was until Arthas suddenly jumped back after parrying the paladin's attack and charged Frostmourne with runic magic. He did a horizontal slash, which caused a wave of magic to come follow and tear the adventurers apart.

"I was actually waiting for this Tirion. This force is the strongest strike force that Azeroth has ever seen. And this force will be mine." Arthas said to the imprisoned Tirion, who could only look at him in anger.

 _'Light, give me strength!'_ Tirion prayed. After a moment, the Light answered the Paladin's prayer. His body glowed and in the process broke the ice encasing him, surprising Arthas. Not wasting time, Tirion charged at Arthas, swung the brightly glowing Ashbringer powerfully to the fallen prince, who blocked it with his own sword, Frostmourne. Upon impact, Frostmourne shattered. It got shattered to pieces as the Light finally put down it's judgement. The millions of souls inside Frostmourne started attacking Arthas as they got released when the sword shattered. One of them, started resurrecting the champions. It was none other than the late king of Lordaeron, Arthas' father, King Terenas Menethil.

"Rise warriors!" The ghost of the king yelled mightily. All of the champions looked around, confused, but when they realized what was happening, they picked their weapons up, and attack Arthas with everything they've got. The Lich King didn't stand a chance at their relentless attacks, and before they knew it, it was over.

As Arthas lied on the ground, shattered sword in hand, his father held him, looking at him, his eyes filled with love. Arthas looked up to see his father. "Father! Is it... over?" He asked.

"At long last. No King rules forever my son." Terenas told his son.

"I only see darkness before me..." Arthas muttered as his eyes rolled back to his head. Terenas gently closes his eyes and laid him on the ground.

"Without its master's command, the restless Scourge will become an even greater threat to this world." He said as he stood up and faced Tirion. "Control must be maintained. There must always be... a Lich King." He told him as Terenas' ghost and the swirling ghosts disappeared. Tirion shielded his eyes from the blinding light. With the souls gone, he picked and examined the Helm of Domination.

"The weight of such a burden... it must be mine. For there is no other to-"

"Tirion... You hold a grim destiny in your hands, brother... but it is not your own." The scorched caricature of Bolvar is revealed, sitting atop the Frozen Throne.

"Bolvar... by all that is holy..."

"The dragons' flame... sealed my fate. The world of the living can no longer comfort me. Place the crown upon my head, Tirion. Forevermore - I will be the jailor of the damned." Bolvar told the paladin.

Tirion turned his back from Bolvar and walked away. "No old friend. I cannot."

"Do it Tirion! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill. This last act of service... is mine." Bolvar encouraged.

Tirion turned towards him, and hesistantly he said "You will not be forgotten... brother."

" I MUST be forgotten, Tirion! If the world is to live free from the tyranny of fear – they must never know what was done here today." The man replied. Tirion nodded and slid the helm carefully to Bolvar's head. The chamber shook violently. A flash of light occured, and Bolvar's eyes glowed yellow through the slits of the helm. The gem on the helm changes color from blue to orange. "Tell them only that the Lich King is dead." His voice suddenly changed, gaining the characteristics echo of the Lich King's. "And that Bolvar Fordragon died with him." The Frozen Throne froze over, encasing the man in ice. "Now. Go. Leave this place. And never return."

* * *

 _And I didn't mention Jaina, but I did meet her somewhere during the attack.. I forgot when and where though. Let me tell you this though, she has this comforting aura that relaxed me immediately from my tensed state. And after we came home, had our celebrations, I talked to Lord Tirion about it, and left by morning. I went to Theramore as soon as I could, and sought her out. Let me tell you this, I never regretted pledging my loyalty to her. I went from a simple captain of a squadron to one of her most trusted advisers. I still travel a little, though not as much. I am the ambassador of Theramore in Stormwind and Orgrimmar, so I visit the place often. I went there recently, and taught Lord Tirion the True Divine Shield and the Shining Divine Shield. And by the way... both are very taxing to use. They use a lot of mana. And recently I was asked by Jaina to remain here as your company and to talk to Warchief Thrall about some matters. I-_

* * *

"Wait what!?" Jiraiya suddenly said, choking on his drink. After he recovered, he faced Castle again. "You? Remain here? Oh come on. I would have preferred that she is the one who will remain here." He added with a disappointed tone.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. It was an order. She is supposed to leave this afternoon." Castle informed.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's still twelve. She'll be back around one." Castle told him as he took a sip of his drink.

"We have to be back right now - I have to be back right now. So... see ya!" The ninja said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait! Who's gonna - oh come on." Richard slumped on his seat. "How much is this all?" He asked the bartender.

"Five gold coins."

"Five what!?" Castle nearly yelled, catching some attention. "Damn that Jiraiya." He muttered.

* * *

 _Back at the Peace Palace..._

Jiraiya opened the door to find Jaina writing something on the table.

"Umm... hey." Jiraiya called out. Jaina turned from what she was doing, glaring at him.

"You idiot. I told you to rest didn't I?" She said.

"Come on. I'm fine. I already told you." He said as he approached her. He leaned to look at what she was writing. "Was this your goodbye note? You-"

 _Slap!_

"Ow! What was that for!?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"For not listening." Jaina simply said.

"Come on." He complained. "By the way... the dreadlords..."

"Yeah. I confirmed that the dreadlords that we locked up are gone. They are nothing but illusions. Explains why they didn't talk." She finished for him. She sighed. "So, now. You are gonna remain here to perfect your Sage Mode. And learn Shamanistic Spells."

"Castle already told me." He told her.

"Well. I have nothing else to say to you other than what he said then..." She said, trailing off.

"Wait. You are already leaving?" The Sage asked, saddened.

"Yeah. Unfortunately... I can't leave Theramore for more than two days. I have to take care of my father's legacy you know." She said softly.

"Well..." Jiraiya started. Jaina looked at him expectantly. "Take care of yourself. I still want to see that face of yours."

"You too. Take care of yourself. You'll still teach me some things." She told him with a smile. Silence followed her reply. "So... this is it. We won't be seeing each other for quite a while. I'll write letters though."

"I'll expect that."

"See you."

"Goodbye Jaina." Jiraiya smiled. She smiled one last time before she conjured up magic and teleported away. Jiraiya took the letter that Jaina was writing and sat on his bed and started reading. He fell asleep after a while.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope it didn't seem that this chapter was rushed. Total words of this chapter is 6,325 (That does not include these long ass Author's Note.)**

 **Oh my god. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry for not updating the story in quite a long time. Was it... a month? Damn. Finals got in the way. And now that that's out of the way... and that I am now in a summer vacay... I will have more time to write! Yay! Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tune in for the next chapter. Please follow the story if it deserves it and favorite it if you like it. Leave a review please! I'll work on a the image for the story when I manage to get a copy of Photoshop or something. Wait for that.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Au revoir.**


	7. Quick Visit and The Meeting

**A/N:**

 **Alright! Chapter seven! I feel pumped! This vacation is gonna allow me to write and write and write. So... rapid chapter submissions incoming! Who got the easter egg on chapter six? Sorry if this is late, it's summer here, and we went out. Me and my classmates had a closing party, so yeah and I had a little hangover.**

 **Anyways... thank you Ducat of the Valley and eliteshadow for your reviews! Reviews such as the ones you wrote motivate me. Thanks again to the others who reviewed before! I appreciate it.**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **RAMBLE ALERT!**

 **So, i'll take this opportunity to explain something to everyone. What exactly is a review or a comment? A review/comment is basically... your thoughts about something. That's how the reviewer see it. Now, let's look at the point of view of the one being reviewed on, may it be a writer, an actor, a painter or whatever you want. To us, reviews/comments are important. Very important. So much so that when someone leaves a negative review, we lose some of our passion in our field. I am a writer, and when someone leaves a negative comment, I always feel that my passion gets reduced a tiny bit. Criticism is appreciated, but there's a fine line between criticizing one's work and just... badmouthing it. I always see comments or reviews like "Oh my god stop writing. You are bad." or "Stop doing videos! You are not funny." Some even went so far as to say "Go kill yourself. You're not funny." And let me tell you. Those reviews will be read, and the artist/creator will feel bad. They'll think "Maybe I should stop writing." or even "Hmm. I'm not worth anything. So why am I bothering?" and commit suicide. So, to those who left such comments, please. Apologize to that person and think twice next time. I think I remember a certain channel on YouTube dedicated to hating someone's channel. Now, that's definitely crossing the line. Please people, you make yourselves look bad.**

 **Anyways! I hope I didn't confuse you. But, you have my thanks for reading that. Spread the word.**

 **Enough of that. here's Chapter Seven. This is the start of the "Durotar Arc".**

 **Long ass chapter name. I know I know.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Quick Visit and The Meeting {Durotar Arc}**

It's been a few hours since Jaina left, and Jiraiya was already bored out of his mind.

"Uhh. What should I do?" He asked aloud. Dirty thoughts flooded his mind, and he smiled to himself. "I can do _that._ " Then his face fell. He remembered that there are only orcs on where he is. And he would NOT dare to do that to orcs. A knock suddenly came to his door. "Come in." Castle entered the room. "Oh, it's just you." Jiraiya muttered, disappointed.

"It's just me? Really." Castle sat on one of the chairs, grabbed a piece of paper, a pen, and started writing. "By the way, the Warchief wishes to see you today if possible."

Vague memories of their duel came in the sage's mind. His eyes narrowed. "Why?" He asked. He stood up and limped towards the window and looked out. The place gave them a good view of the town, and the vendors and residents down there made everything seem normal. Not that it wasn't normal, but it was just that Jiraiya wasn't really used to this world. Yet.

"He didn't say anything specifically. But he wants to have a chat with you." The paladin replied. He looked up from what he was doing and looked to where Jiraiya was. "I know what you're thinking." He started. The Sage turned to face him. "He is not trying to assassinate you. In fact, he is interested in you."

Unpleasant images came to Jiraiya's mind, and he shook his head furiously to clear them, which earned him a confused look from the other man. He muttered something before speaking. "Interested in me huh..." He faced the window again.

"Are you going or not?" Richard started writing again. "Also, you might want to fix your reputation. It's not that good right now. Along the way, I heard some orcs saying that you are some sort of spy. And... wouldn't you want to perfect your Sage Mode?"

"Of course I want to." Jiraiya replied quickly, limping towards his bed and slumping on it. "Fine. I'll meet him tomorrow. Tell him that I am tired and needs rest. I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

Richard sighed. "First of all. I am not your servant nor messenger. I'm here to settle some things with The Horde."

Jiraiya lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a good three seconds before responding. "Oh well. I'm pretty sure he's tired as well. For now... we rest." He told the man.

"You can go to sleep if you want to." The paladin suggested. Jiraiya didn't bother replying and just lay there. Thinking and thinking, until he fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _"Take it Brothers."_**

 ** _"Take it Brothers"_**

 ** _"Take it Brothers"_**

 ** _"Take it Brothers"_**

 ** _"Take it Brothers"_**

* * *

Jiraiya woke up with a jolt. He looked around confused. He noticed Castle was fast asleep on the desk. He then noticed that it was nighttime.

 _'What a great time to wake up.'_ He thought to himself, frustrated. He stood up from his bed, grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a note for Castle and walked out of the Peace Palace. He jumped from roof to roof until he came to an empty desert. Making sure nobody is around, he bit his right thumb, put the blood on his left palm, and formed hand seals. He put his right palm flat on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" He exclaimed. A giant toad appeared, the same one he summoned without thinking in Theramore.

"Huh? Jiraiya. What do you want?" Gamabunta asked, looking down at the sage.

"Ah. I would like you to tell Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama to reverse-summon me. I would like to have a talk with them." He told the toad.

"Understood." The toad concluded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. A few moments after that, the sage disappeared in the same way the toad did.

* * *

 ** _Mount Myoboku..._**

"Jiraiya-chan!" Shima exclaimed upon sight of the ninja.

"Shima-sama. Fukasaku-sama." He greeted. "I'm here to just tell you that... maybe tomorrow or something, i'll come back here and train with somebody."

"Oh? Who is this somebody? " Shima asked curiously.

"Well, it's the Warchief of the Horde. Thrall is his name. The Horde is a faction of the planet that Gamabunta probably told you about already." He explained.

"Ye have some explainin' to do kiddo."

"Okay..." Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Where do I begin... Well, as you know, I almost died when we fought Pain. But just as I sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor, I was barely conscious at this point, the water around me swirled, and I lost consciousness. The next thing I know, I am at Azeroth, the planet I am currently gonna stay at until I save it. I-"

"Save it? What are you sayin'?" Fukasaku inquired.

"I'll get there." He replied before continuing. "As I was saying, I woke up in some sort of hospital, my arm restored and my wounds healed. And this beautiful woman was looking down at me. You saw her right Bunta?" Jiraiya asked the massive toad.

Bunta blew out a puff of smoke. "I'd say she's easy on the eyes."

"So anyways. She introduced herself as the ruler of Theramore, and asked me something about some missing fishermen, and of course, I pretended that I have amnesia and all, for obvious reasons. And when she left, I left the hospital a few moments after that. And I took a trip around the island I was at. And by the way, she told me that the place i'm in is called Theramore Isle. And I said that I never heard of it, I almost blew my cover there. But thankfully, she didn't notice. So, I saw this large castle and decided to enter the castle, I went into a room, and coincidentally, the woman, Jaina, was there. And managed to sneak up on me and hold an ice blade against my neck, which was surprising. But I don't go in unprepared, I had a Kage Bunshin ready, and ultimately, she surrendered, and asked who I am, I introduced myself with my usual pose. We decided to be more civil and went to a sort of garden, and talked about where I was, but our conversation was rudely interrupted when I sensed five suspicious individuals nearby. They disguised themselves as orcs, green humanoid individuals that have quite a resemblance to humans, they were supposed to assassinate Jaina. Of course, I intervened. They turned into dreadlords, winged demons with horns, they look like vampires. I defeated them all of course."

"Show off." Shima mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin'."

"Anyways. We captured them and interrogated them, but they refused to speak. After that, we went to the shore, had a conversation. And she told me that she would explain to me everything if, just if, I taught her the Rasengan. I was left with no choice. I had no one else to trust, I wouldn't risk interrogating someone and becoming a criminal because I kidnapped them. So, I did. I taught her the Rasengan the next day and-"

"You did what!?" Fukasaku exclaimed. "That's stupid kid! Why'd you do that!? Teachin' such a jutsu to someone you barely know!?" Shima nodded and glared at the man

"Now now. Quit screaming." Jiraiya told the sage. "I am a professional when it comes to such things as reading people. I am a spy remember? I even lead a spy network here. So, trust my instincts here."

"Yeah right. You nearly died when you fought Pain after you insisted on fightin' tha' man just to uncover his secrets." The female sage retorted.

"Come on. I was successful right? And I assume that the code is successfully sent?" He asked.

"Of course. They are decodin' it. And they are havin' a hard time." Fukasaku sighed. "How do you decode this exactly?" He pointed his thumb at his back.

"Well, i'll let Naruto find out. That would ruin the fun."

"Tha' fun? Where is tha' fun in that!? Pain might attack soon and tha' code might not be decoded yet when he does."

"I trust Naruto. He'll be able to do it."

"Yeah right."

"He will be able to decode it." He assured the toad. "So, I taught her the Rasengan the next day, and she is really good at her chakra control. We are on the "containment" part, the final and hardest step of the training. And she is having a little trouble, but I would guess she would master the jutsu soon. So, a few days after that, I mastered a certain jutsu that i'll show you right now, another day or so, met Richard Castle, a paladin, and at the same day, was kicked out of the island because of the unnecessary things I have done." He explained, ending it with a sigh.

"What jutsu?" Shima asked curiously.

"This." He formed a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) Hand Seal, created one. They both started forming the Katon:Rasengan (Fire Release: Rasengan) much to the surprise of everyone present. "I finally did it!"

"That seems oddly familiar."

"Which is?"

"The style that you use to create the Rasengan."

"Whatever." Jiraiya let the jutsu dissipate. "So, let's continue. I went to Durotar, the capital city of the orcs... or at least, I think it is since I didn't see much orcs on Theramore. But I may be wrong since I haven't seen the entirety of Azeroth. So, I was there, and was possessed by five dreadlords. The same ones we defeated. I even challenged the Warchief and nearly killed him, but I was stopped by Jaina and Castle just before I could. Castle then removed the dreadlords from my body, which let me tell you, had some nasty effects. I was bedridden for at the rest of the day. But I'm fine now. And then Jaina left Durotar since Theramore needs her, and now I am staying with Castle for a while in Durotar. I kinda sneaked out and came here just to ask you two favors." He concluded.

"Favors." Shima repeated. "Not just one huh? Let's hear it kiddo."

"So, the first one is that I want you to teach Naruto Senjutsu." He asked.

"Already doing that." Fukasaku assured.

"Already? Wow. He'll surpass me soon enough." He said with a laugh, scratching the back of his head. |"Is he doing well?"

"Yes. He'll actually surpass you as you said very soon." Shima replied, smiling.

"That's great I guess." He took a deep breath. "The other favor is... to help me perfect Sage Mode and teach the Warchief how to achieve Sage Mode."

Silence.

"We'll think about it." The male toad finally said.

"I can't thank you enough for everything." Jiraiya bowed his head.

"Yeah sure kiddo. Now, let's get ya back before you get busted for sneakin' out." Fukasaku transported him back to Azeroth, to the same place where he summoned Gamabunta. "Whoah. That sure used up a lot of chakra." He commented.

* * *

 _ **Back on Azeroth...**_

Jiraiya looked around and made sure nobody saw everything, once he was satisfied, he quickly went back to the Peace Palace. It was almost dawn when he entered the room he was in. Castle was still asleep on the desk. He lay on his bed and started to reminisce, and fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

 **" _Take it Brothers. It's..."_**

 **" _Take it Brothers. It's..."_**

 **" _Take it Brothers. It's..."_**

 **" _Take it Brothers. It's..."_**

* * *

"Hey Jiraiya. Wake up. The Warchief wants to see you." Castle shook the sleeping man, who just groaned in response. He sighed. "Don't make me slap you awake again."

Jiraiya groaned again. "Wh-what?"

"The Warchief wants to see you." He repeated with a roll of his eyes.

The other man groaned again and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why does he want to see me? And this early?"

"It's noon."

"Noon."

"Yeah. Noon."

"Noon!?" Jiraiya almost yelled. He looked out the window to see if it was true, and confirmed that it was really noon. And that he overslept. "Damn. I can't believe I overslept. I hardly ever do that."

"Whatever. Just get prepared. We're gonna grab a quick bite then we're off to the Warder's Hall." He told the sage, walking away.

"Warder's Hall?" Jiraiya stood up.

"Yeah. It is where the Warchief stays. It's kinda like the keep where Lady Jaina stays."

Jiraiya gave an "oh" of understanding. "I'll be taking a bath."

"I'll be outside."

 _Minutes later..._

Jiraiya walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, scrolls and all. He made sure everything was in place before leaving. He saw Castle leaning against the tree, using the tree's massive branches and leaves as a shade against the intense heat of the sun.

"Took you long enough." Castle commented as he gave the other man a nod of acknowledgement.

Jiraiya ignored his comment. "Where are we eating?"

"Follow me." The paladin told him as he straightened himself up. After a few moments of walking, they entered a sort of tavern. Castle ordered two roast beef, and some ale. They quickly finished and left after Castle paid. "You owe me a good sum of money Jiraiya." He told him as they walked out of the tavern.

"I already told you. I'll pay you back when I find a way to earn money." Jiraiya answered.

"You better. We'll run short on money if you keep depending on me." Richard replied.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Let's see..." Castle paused. "At least five gold coins."

"Five gold coins!?" Jiraiya almost choked on thin air. "That's a lot!"

"Well, that's exactly how much you owe me. So, pay when you have enough." Castle replied. After walking through the Valley of Strength, they arrived at the Grommash Hold. The guards blocked the entrance.

An orc, who seemed to be the officer of them asked in perfect Common. "What is your business here... humans?"

"Greetings, we are here because we were called upon by the Warchief himself. He said that he has something to discuss with us." Castle replied.

"Is that so? Then can you confirm that you are the guests that the Warchief invited?" The orc asked again.

"Yes of course." The paladin pulled out a sort of emblem, it had the insignia of the Warchief on it. The orc carefully examined the item before finally nodding.

"Alright." He faced the guards and shouted something in orcish. The guards put their guard down and let the two enter.

"Thank you." Richard smiled and motioned for Jiraiya to follow. He suddenly stopped. "May I ask where the Warchief is currently?"

"Of course. He is at the Meeting Room." The officer replied.

"Thank you."

They entered the Hold. They wandered around until they found the Meeting Room. They knocked before entering. Once they entered, they realized that they were not the only ones that the Warchief invited. There were several people inside, well... not just people. Night elves, forsaken, dwarves and orcs of course. Some are sitting on the chairs nearly arranged around a large rectangular table while some are leaning against the wall. Jiraiya looked around nervously. He looked at Castle, who was staring at someone, as if analyzing them.

"Castle?" Jiraiya whispered. When he didn't respond, he waved his hand in front of him. No reaction. _'Is it genjutsu?'_ He asked to himself. _'There's no disturbance in his chakra though. So... what is it?'_

"Is that Lord Tirion?" He suddenly whispered to Jiraiya. The Sage nearly jumped.

After regaining his composure, he replied. "I don't know. Why'd you ask me?" Castle ignored his response and walked towards the man he was staring at. And at that moment, Jiraiya decided to find Thrall. He went to the door, and just as he was about to enter, Thrall entered. The warchief was surprised to suddenly see Jiraiya.

"Oh. Jiraiya." Thrall greeted.

"Warchief." Jiraiya greeted back. He bowed his head. The orc walked past him and sat on a chair that seems to have been especially reserved for him. Jiraiya, feeling that he shouldn't sit alongside them, leaned against a the wall. The Warchief cleared his throat loudly, and everyone sat and set their attention on the orc.

"Is everyone here?" Thrall asked loudly.

Silence.

"Lady Jaina Proudmoore is yet to be here." A heavily armored man, the same one that Castle was talking about, answered. Jiraiya perked up at the mention of Jaina, he opened his mouth to ask something, but closed it again, deciding that it was best to keep his mouth shut for now, he just observed everyone present. There was the heavily armored man that Castle was staring at, he had a golden skulls as shoulderplates. and Castle was sitting right across from him. A gray-skinned elf with red eyes had a bow leaning against the table next to Castle. Another armored man is next to "goldenskulls", but he has dark blue wolves as shoulderplates. Next to wolfplates is a violet skinned male elf with green hair and beard, next to him is a beautiful elf with the skin of the same color. Next to the gray-skinned elf is an orc with a red chestplate, across them are a mix of races. A humanoid bull, an elf with an eyepatch, a troll with red hair and a panda.

"Ah. Is that so?" He paused and removed his hammer from it's holster and put it on the side of his chair, letting it lean on it. "Then we shall wait for her."

Moments later, a knock came from the door, and Jaina entered. She quickly took notice of Jiraiya and smiled at him, before turning to everyone. "Sorry i'm late." She apologized, she quickly took a seat near the front. She motioned for Jiraiya to come seat next to her, to which, he complied.

"Now that everyone is here..." Thrall stood up. An orc approached him and handed him a scroll. He opened it and read it before handing it back to the orc, who bowed and walked away. "I've sent my fastest messengers. And it is a surprise that all of you have quickly assembled to address the issue at hand."

"An issue that concerns The Burning Legion is an issue that needs to be addressed swiftly." Wolfplates stated. Everyone in the room nodded in approval.

"Well, let's begin shall we." Thrall started to pace around. "So, let's begin with the duel. Some of you may have caught wind of said duel. It was with him." He pointed his hand at Jiraiya. "This man, challenged me with a duel. His reasons? He asked me to help him master "Sage Mode", and when I refused, he challenged me, and that if he won, I will help him, but if he lost, he'll leave Orgrimmar. And so, the duel was set in motion. I have severely underestimated him. I would have died if not for Lady Jaina and Sir Castle." Everyone's attention was on Jiraiya and the other two he mentioned, and Jiraiya was far from comfortable.

"And I assume something happened since this man isn't in cuffs." Goldenskulls said. "Where are you from? Who are you?"

"I am Jiraiya." He simply replied, his voice and face devoid of emotion. He thought about doing his pose but decided against it.

"And where are you from?" Goldenskulls asked again.

The Sage looked at Jaina. She nodded. He took a deep breath and answered. "I am not from this planet."

"What do you mean you are not from this planet?" Grayskins asked suddenly, her red eyes staring into his.

"It is as it sounded. I am not from this planet. I am from Earth. A planet where humans thrived. Creatures also lived there, gigantic toads, gigantic slugs, gigantic snakes. In that planet, there are shinobi, or ninjas. I myself am a shinobi. I serve the Hidden Village of Konoha. I am one of the Legendary Sannin, three of the most powerful and famous shinobi of Konoha. It may seem that I have no idea who you are..." He paused and cleared his throat quickly. "I actually don't." He noticed Jaina in his peripheral vision biting her lip. He noticed grayskins' eye twitch, and everyone looking at him, confused.

"Anyways." Thrall suddenly said, turning all attention to him. "As we fought, it started off as an equal match, but suddenly, he was attacking me with killing intent, and was almost successful in killing me, but Jaina teleported me, Castle and Jiraiya to an empty desert. Castle deployed his True Divine Shield, Jaina enchanted it with frost magic, and I put a rock wall over it. But Jiraiya didn't even stop. He still attacked us with a spell so powerful, that even with all the enchantments, the True Divine Shield was shattered." Upon saying this, everyone in the room had their eyes wide as saucers from the surprise.

"That's impossible!" Goldenskulls exclaimed, disbelief clear in his voice. "That's the most powerful defensive spell a paladin has!"

"It is indeed powerful." Jiraiya spoke up. Goldenskulls looked at him. "If I am correct, you are Tirion Fordring. The teacher of Richard Castle."

"Yes that is correct." He answered.

"Castle was the one who invented the spell and taught it to you. Correct? He told me that it was the most powerful defensive spell of a paladin and that no one has ever broken it." Jiraiya stood from his seat and walked around. "You know, it is a surprise that you blocked my jutsu. That had the power to obliterate an entire mountain and erase it from the face of the planet." He leaned at Castle's seat. Everyone, again, had expressions of disbelief at his statement.

"Just who are you?" The violet-skinned elf asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I already told you guys." He noticed Jaina looking at him, and was shaking her head slightly at him. He gave her a look of 'i'll be fine. let me handle this.' He looked at the violet skinned elf. "Now, how about you guys introduce yourselves since you already know me."

"We don't even know if what you are saying is true!" Tirion argued. Everyone nodded.

Jiraiya sighed. "Lady Jaina can vouch for me." Everyone looked at Jaina. And she nodded nervously.

"Fine." Tirion said, defeated. He stood up and introduced himself. "I am Tirion Fordring. Supreme Commander of the Argent Crusade."

Wolfplates stood up next. "I am Varian Wrynn. The King of Stormwind."

Grayskins stood up. "I am Sylvanas Windrunner. Queen of the Forsaken."

Violet-skinned male elf was next. "I am Malfurion Stormrage. Lord of the Night Elves, and First of the Druids."

The female elf next to him stood up. "I am Tyrande Whisperwind. The High Priestess of Elune."

One of the orcs stood up, one who had red chestplate. "I am Varok Saurfang. High Overlord of the Kor'Kron Guard, Supreme Commander of the Might of Kalimdor."

A troll with red hair stood. "I am Vol'jin. Chieftain of the Darkspear Tribe, and the right hand of the Warchief."

An orc, who seemed to be blind stood. "I am Drek'Thar. Chieftain, General and Elder Shaman of the Frostwolf Clan."

An elf with an eyepatch over his left eye stood up. "I am Lor'themar Theron. Regent Lord of Quel'thalas."

The humanoid bull stood up. "I am Baine Bloodhoof. High Chieftain of the Tauren and the Leader of the Bloodhoof Village."

The panda stood up. "I am Ji Firepaw. Master of Huojin."

Satisfied, Jiraiya smiled. "Thank you everyone. Now, I shall answer any of your questions."

Malfurion spoke up first. "What is this Sage Mode?"

"Ah. It is when you take in the energy of nature and use the energy as your own, which will increase your strength greatly. I used Sage Mode against the Warchief when we fought." He explained.

Tirion raised his hand, which made Jiraiya raise his eyebrow. "Why did you attack the Warchief?" The question caused Jiraiya to look at the Warchief, who was just watching everything with curiosity. He made eye contact with him, and Thrall nodded.

"Let me explain that." He told Tirion. "He did not willingly attacked me. He was forced. Or rather, controlled."

 _"Controlled?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

Questions flew about, rendered unintelligible by the chorus of each of them. Thrall put a clenched fist up, silencing everyone. "There were dreadlords inside of him."

"Dreadlords!?" Sylvanas exclaimed.

"Yes. Dreadlords." Jaina confirmed, standing up. "Before we came here. Let's start on how he got here." She looked at around and made sure she had the attention of everyone present. "Fishermen went missing a week or so back in Theramore, and we set out to search for them. When we came back, there was a man on the shore, heavily injured, and unconscious. He was even missing an arm. I personally helped in nursing him back to health. He pretended to have lost his memories upon waking up, but then, left the hospital shortly after I left. He sneaked into my room and of course, I held an ice blade against his throat, but he didn't even flinch at the feeling. He asked me where he is but I refused to answer. I suddenly felt a knife against the back of my neck, it was another Jiraiya. I believed it was a simple mirror image, but I was mistaken, he even destroyed my lamp just to prove it." She glared at Jiraiya after finishing the lamp part. "And so, we both agreed to discuss the matter quietly. We went to the garden and discussed it. Suddenly, knives flew at Jiraiya, piercing his shoulder, chest and head. Five orcs appeared before me-" Upon the mention of orcs, Thrall raised an eyebrow. "They said they were sent to assassinate me, and that I am a sacrifice to Kil'Jaeden. Suddenly, someone kicked him, so hard that he flew to one of the trees. It was Jiraiya. I looked to find that there was a log full of knives to where he was supposed to be. They transformed then to dreadlords. Jiraiya fought them and defeated them all singlehandedly. They didn't even manage to scratch him. They were captured, but they are now gone. So, these five dreadlords possessed Jiraiya somehow, and controlled him to fight the Warchief." She concluded, sitting on her chair.

"Wait, let me clarify what you said." Varian stated. "You said that this man took on five dreadlords, defeated them, completely unscathed, and then managed to get possessed by them, then attack the Warchief? With all due respect Lady Jaina. That sounds just far fetched. I-"

"King Varian. I can assure that she is telling the truth." Castle interjected.

"Is that so?" Tirion looked at him curiously.

"Yes, Lord Tirion. I was the one who pulled the dreadlords out of him after he shattered my True Divine Shield." Castle answered.

"Pulled? What do you mean?" The other paladin asked, interested.

"Well. First, I made sure that there was something inside of him. So, I blasted him with Holy Light. I saw that he was in pain the moment I blasted him, so I charged my hand with Holy Light, had it in Etheral Form, and grabbed the dreadlords one by one, out of him. I can tell you that it wasn't pleasant for him. He was squirming around in pain and was unconscious for a few moments after we were done. But, he woke up somehow and killed the last dreadlord." He explained. Tirion listened to him intently, taking in every word.

"That's interesting." Tirion commented.

"If you still don't believe him." Jiraiya stated. "You can ask Warchief Thrall and Lady Jaina. Both were there during that time." Everyone looked at the two. They both nodded. The Sage smiled to himself.

"By the way Warchief..." Jiraiya smiled to himself. "I have an offer for you..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright! I decided to end it there since it's getting long. And I need to take a break. Been writing for five hours straight now.**

 **[Total Words of the Chapter: 4,636 | Total words including the A/N: 5,211]**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, favorite it or follow it if it deserves it.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Au revoir.**


	8. The Catch

**A/N:**

 **Alright! Another chapter people! Ya'll excited? I hope you are. Haha. Before anything else... did you guys enjoy that little prank I pulled on you? Haha. I couldn't help myself. Someone had to do it.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews people! And guess what. We reached five thousand views on this story! That's something else! That's a feat i've never achieved before. So, I feel pumped!**

 **Let us begin. The next chapter of Durotar Arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Catch {Durotar Arc}**

"By the way Warchief..." Jiraiya smiled to himself. "I have an offer for you."

The Warchief raised his eyebrow in interest. "What may it be?"

"As I have requested before. I want you to help me perfect Sage Mode. But, I saw what you can do." He started to pace around again. "Teach me the shamanistic ways and i'll teach you Sage Mode." Everyone in the room fell silent.

Thrall pondered it for a few moments, he sat on his chair before responding. "I'll consider it. Give me time."

Jiraiya smiled again. "Thank you Warchief." He sat down on his seat. "Let us resume the discussion if there are no more questions."

"Let me ask this one thing human." Sylvanas said. "What is your goal here?"

The Sage fell silent for good three seconds before responding. "Goal? That should bring us to a topic that the Warchief will now say." He looked at the orc in the room.

"So, as you may have already asked yourself, why did the Dreadlords attack Jaina?" He started. "Well, our theory is that they were supposed to do the possession spell on Jaina instead of Jiraiya, and take out another leader on Azeroth to weaken us. Then they'll tear the possessed one from the inside out and do it again on another leader. Which makes me think that the return of The Burning Shadow is near."

"I agree with you on that. I now know why we are here." Varian stated. "You seek to unite all the factions of Azeroth into one to defend the planet against a common foe. Correct?" He pointed at the Warchief.

"Precisely."

"Hmm. I don't see a reason on why we shouldn't." Tirion added. "We've done it before. We can do it again."

"Let us see who are willing to ally themselves to the other factions." Malfurion said. "By show of hands, how many of you will join us in the defense of Azeroth?"

"I don't see a reason not to join." Sylvanas said, raising her hand. Every faction leader raised their hands. Malfurion smiled. The Dark Lady looked at Jiraiya again. "So, is your goal to help us defend Azeroth from destruction?"

"Correct." He answered.

"Then it is settled." Thrall stood up and put his fist up. "Let this mark the formation of the Alliance of Azeroth." Everyone stood up and put their fists up. "Now, we need a solid plan against the Legion." He put some energy on the table. A map of Azeroth appeared. He started to point out some places and where the Horde would mainly be. Everyone was putting their suggestions.

 _Poof!_

A puff of smoke came out of nowhere. A small toad appeared right in front of Jiraiya on the table. It was carrying a scroll on its back. Jaina jumped when she saw the small animal.

"Why did you summon a toad!?" She asked Jiraiya as she hid behind him. Everyone was looking at him.

"I did not." He replied. "It's from Earth. From Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama." He took the scroll from the toad's back, opened it and started reading. Everyone was looking at him. "I just got a message. The Two Great Sages agreed to teach the Warchief Sage Mode if he agrees to help me master it and enhance it." He approached Thrall and whispered something to him.

"Noted." Thrall said. He turned back to the map.

 _Hours later..._

"So, what did you want to discuss?" Thrall asked as he sat on his throne.

"Well, the Sage Mode and the Shamanistic Ways." Jiraiya replied. They were at the Grommash Hold again. The meeting took quite a long time, and it was early afternoon right now. "First question. Gifted beings like you are pretty rare. You are able to use two nature releases. Water and earth. Are those two the only ones you can use?"

"Nature releases? As you may have heard. I am the Earth Warder of Azeroth after the death of Neltharion. I am also called The World Shaman. It seems you don't understand what shamans can do. Shamans are one with the elements. We are one with nature. We commune with nature. Our power, comes from the nature, and in return, we protect it. And because of that, we are granted access to use the five elements. Fire, earth, water, wind and lightning." Thrall explained.

"Amazing." Jiraiya commented. "I just had a great idea. Teach me the shamanistic ways and we can use that to enhance Sage Mode greatly. It gives us countless of possibilities! From the access of all five nature releases to being able to remove the limit of the amount of chakra you can take in from nature!"

"You talk as if I already agreed." Thrall suddenly said with a laugh.

"And wouldn't you agree?"

"Well... I don't see anything wrong with it. So-"

"Then it is settled! When shall we start?" Jiraiya excitedly asked.

"I don't really know. Maybe later this week we can." Thrall pondered. "I do have to supervise the creation of some new weapons of the Horde, and inform my generals about the meeting we had, then, I should hold a meeting for the strategy we should take. Which reminds me... which faction are you on?"

"Since we would be spending quite a lot of time together from this point on... probably The Horde. I mean... I can see both of us working together against The Burning Legion." He told him with a laugh.

"Hmm. If that's the case, would you want to be an official part of the Horde?" The Warchief looked at him curiously.

"I'll think about it." Jiraiya replied.

"As I have heard, you are one of the Legendary Sannin. Three of the most powerful ninjas in your village. If that's the case, then you have a lot of experience in wars. And judging by your appearance, you had your fair share of kills and losses." Thrall observed.

"What do you mean by that?" The man raised his eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding." Thrall laughed. "Well, I want to ask you, how can you achieve Sage Mode? Before the duel, you were sitting still, and after that, you had some unusual features. Was that how?"

"Well, you sit perfectly still. And by that, I mean _perfectly-_ " He then stood perfectly still for three seconds for emphasis. "-to achieve Sage Mode. You have to take in the chakra of the nature, but be careful not to take in too much. As taking in too much can have some bad effects. I myself haven't perfected it yet. As you saw, I gained a beard, my nose had warts, and my hands got a little bigger. If you take in a lot more than you can handle? You'll turn to stone." He explained to the Warchief, who looked at him confused when he said the part about turning to stone. "It's probably nature's way of forcing you to sit still." He joked.

"Take me to the place where you trained." Thrall suddenly told the man. His face turning serious.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Okay." Jiraiya bit his thumb, put the blood on his palm, then did some hand seals. He put his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu. (Summoning Technique)" Strange symbols appeared on the ground, before a small red toad appeared.

"Jiraiya-sama?" The toad exclaimed, surprised.

"Kōsuke-san." Jiraiya greeted. "Tell Shima-sama and Fukasaku-sama to do a Tajū Gyaku Kuchiyose No Jutsu. (Mass Reverse Summoning Technique.) Stay here while I draw the necessary symbols. When i'm done, go and tell them okay?"

"Understood." Kōsuke replied. Jiraiya nodded and pulled out a paintbrush. He started drawing symbols in a circular pattern on the ground around him. After at least five minutes, he was done.

"Warchief. Please, step into the circle." He told the orc. He did as he was asked, rather nervously. "Okay. Kōsuke-san. Go." He commanded. The toad disappeared. After ten seconds, they were reverse-summoned to Mount Myobōku.

* * *

 _At Mount Myōboku..._

Jiraiya and Thrall appeared in a puff of smoke to the mountain. Thrall looked around in astonishment.

"This place is beautiful." He commented as he took in the sites.

"Jiraiya-chan. Are ye both here for the Sage Training?" Fukasaku asked.

"Not really. Thrall just asked me to go here. I guess he wants to visit the place where we are gonna train." Jiraiya replied.

"Are you Jiraiya's teacher?" Thrall asked. The toad just looked at him in confusion.

"He is my master." Jiraiya answered. Thrall nodded in understanding.

"Say, kiddo. What language does he speak?" The Toad Sage asked.

"He speaks orcish, common, but not our language. So... this'll be hard." The other sage replied.

"Kiddo." The toad glared up at him. "I'm not teachin' someone who can't speak our language. Teach him our language first."

"Fukasaku-sama. I-"

"Unless he speaks our language, i'm done talkin'." Fukasaku interrupted him. He walked away from them. Jiraiya face-palmed. Thrall looked at him, confused. Very confused at that.

"Is everything alright Jiraiya?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. We have a little problem though. I knew there was a catch." Jiraiya sighed. "Fukasaku-sama wouldn't teach you Sage Mode if you can't speak our language."

"So... what happens now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna teach you how to speak our language." The Sage snapped. "Take us back to Azeroth." He sat on a rock and looked down on the ground

"I'm afraid I can't." Thrall answered, looking around.

"And why is that?" He asked, looking up.

"Well, I am unfamiliar with the place. To cast a Teleportation Spell, you need to know the exact coordinates of the place from where you are. So, right now, we are in this mountain in your world, and I don't know the exact coordinates of Orgrimmar from here." The Warchief explained.

"I'll call Fukasaku-sama." Jiraiya stood up and walked to where Fukasaku went. He saw him talking to Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. "Fukasaku-sama!" He called out. The trio looked his way, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu's eyes widened when they saw the ninja. They leapt towards him.

"Jiraiya-sama! I still can't believe you're alive." Gamakichi said excitedly. "What is it like in the world you are staying at?" He asked.

"Are there some... good snacks on your world?" Gamatatsu added.

"Umm." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "Let's talk next time. I have to get back right now. Fukasaku-sama? Please summon the both of us back on Azeroth. I've placed a Tajū Kuchiyose Shirushi (Mass Summoning Seal) on Azeroth, so you should have no problem." They both walked back to where Thrall. But he was gone. Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "Argh! Now what!?" He looked around quickly and found no sign of him. He faced Fukasaku. "Let's split up and find him." Fukasaku nodded and started to search.

Not long after that they found the orc looking at the stone statues. Jiraiya approached him. Thrall looked at him and pointed at the statues. "These giant frogs seem so realistic. Almost like they were actual frogs that turned to stone." He knocked on the stone statues, as if expecting something to happen, he jumped back stared at the statue for a few seconds before Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Sage pointed at all the statues behind the one he knocked at. "Remember when I told you that if you absorb too much nature energy, you'll turn to stone?" He asked. Thrall nodded. "All of these statues were students of Fukasaku-sama or Shima-sama. They all failed and turned to stone."

Thrall seemed to be petrified for a moment before he managed to come up with something to say. "Are you serious?" He had a face that shouted 'I don't believe you.'

"Oh yeah I am serious. You can ask Fukasaku-sama himself." He put his arm over the orc's shoulder. "But don't worry. We won't let that happen to you." He assured Thrall with a laugh. "Now. Let's go and go back to Azeroth."

They searched for the Toad Sage for quite a while before finding him on a tree. He quickly climbed down when he noticed the duo approaching.

"So, shall we?" He smiled at the two.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jiraiya affirmed. Fukasaku focused his chakra and teleported them away through the shirushi (Seal) on Orgrimmar.

* * *

 ** _Back at Azeroth..._**

"So, when do we start the lessons?" Thrall asked.

"As soon as possible." Jiraiya replied.

"Okay. I'll notify you when i'm free." He sat down on his throne.

A moment of silence followed that before Jiraiya broke it. "I really need some money. How can I get money?"

"Well, you know. There's a new place here. There is a tower in the Valley of Strength where most of the travelers, heroes, and other people stay. It's also place where you can accept quests for reward. And, just so you know. The orc in charge there can speak common. So, it shouldn't be a problem for you." Thrall explained.

"Where is the place?" Jiraiya inquired, curiosity clear in his face. "It's just like in my village." He said to himself.

"Well, it's south of here."

"Okay. I'm gonna check the place out. See you Warchief." He did an ox seal, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya is now jumping from roof to roof, trying to find the said tower and snatch a quest up for tomorrow just to secure it. He then saw a tower, a pretty tall one, brightly lit, and is decorated with several banners, noticeably The Horde's and Theramore's. There are several others that Jiraiya couldn't identify. Deciding to check it out, he leapt of the roof he was standing on and entered the building. There was a mix race of Azerothians inside, there was a board on the left, some were browsing through it, and there was an orc sitting behind a desk, who gave out papers to some Azerothians after talking to them a bit. Jiraiya slowly approached the orc.

"Excuse me." Jiraiya greeted the orc with a smile.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The orc asked.

 _'He's a lot friendlier than I thought.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. "Is this the place where I can take quests in exchange for rewards?" He inquired.

"Yes. It is. Are you new?" The orc questioned. The Sage nodded. "Hmm. Then, let me fill you in. This place has five floors. Each floors represents something. The first floor, which we are currently on, hosts only D type quests. They are the easiest. The second floor is for C type, the third for B type, the fourth floor for A type, and the fifth and final floor for the hardest quests, S type quests." He explained.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the info." Jiraiya quickly left and ran up the stairs, all the way to the fifth floor. He noticed how there were less and less Azerothians as he ascended. He approached the orc behind the desk on the fifth floor. "Hello." He greeted.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you? Or are you simply searching for a quest for a sizable reward?" The orc asked with a smile.

"I am in search for a quest." Jiraiya confirmed. "What is your hardest and highest paying quest right now?" He asked as he leaned in to the desk.

"Hardest and highest paying huh?" The orc ducked and reached something out of his desk. He gave the piece of paper to the man, who took it and read it.

"Prove the existence of the Dreadlord Balnazzar, The Lord of the Risen and slay him. This quest is submitted by the Warchief himself. He is believed to be residing at Northrend. Visit the Warchief for further information. Reward: One Million Gold." Jiraiya almost choked on thin air. "O-one million gold!?"

"Yes. That's correct. So, take it or leave it." The orc said.

"Okay. I'll take it." Jiraiya bowed his head. "Thank you." He created an ox sign and again, disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising the orc.

* * *

 ** _Peace Palace..._**

Jiraiya entered the room slowly as it's at least six in the evening. Castle was sitting on the desk again, writing something. He knocked on the door as he entered, surprising the paladin.

"Jiraiya? Is that you?" Castle called out, turning to look his way. "It is you. Where were you?"

"Well. Me and Warchief Thrall visited Mount Myōboku, the place where I trained to achieve Sage Mode. And we had a little discussion." He removed the scrolls on his back and put them near his bed, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Castle. "Read it. You're coming with me. And we're splitting the reward." The man took the paper and read it's contents before looking at Jiraiya and raising his eyebrow.

"Balnazzar? Northrend? Risen?" Castle asked. Jiraiya nodded. "All three in one doesn't sound too good. And Northrend? That's pretty far."

"I know. Which makes things even better." He grinned and put both of his hands on Castle's shoulder. "We're gonna travel."

"Man." Castle pried Jiraiya's hands off of him before facing the desk again. "Let me think about this. Let's sleep for now. After all, it was an exhausting day for both of us." He packed the papers, pens and books on the desk and put them in a bag. He stood up, put the bag near his bed, letting it lean on the wall and laid on his bed. Jiraiya did the same and slept. Readying himself for whatever that may come tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright! I know it's a little short. Sorry about that. I'm gonna rest now. I was typing this chapter the whole night. It's... 11:00. I still finished early though, so that's fine. Leave a review, favorite or follow the story if it deserves it, and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Total words in the chapter: 2925**

 **Total words: 3176**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Au revoir mon'ami.**


	9. To Northrend!

**A/N:**

 **Alright people! We got a review from . He said something along the lines of chakra not being the same as mana, and Jaina learning the Rasengan within a day is unrealistic. Well, let me clarify. Chakra and mana are NOT the same, but very similar. I will explain that later in the story. Please be patient with me because I don't like answering questions raised immediately. And, did Jaina learn the Rasengan already? Nope. She is still training. Come on man.**

 **Oh there's something else I wanna tell you guys. I have decided to read this and record it and upload it on Soundcloud. This story I mean. Doing so will be fun and helpful, as it will help some people who are blind. Umm... You get what I mean. So, what do you think about this? Tell me and leave a review.**

 **Anyways. Sorry for the rant. On with the chapter. We'll be Northbound soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: To Northrend! {Durotar Arc}**

The sound of birds chirping and the sunlight coming through the windows woke Jiraiya up. He sat up, yawned and stretched and looked around lazily. Castle was still fast asleep on his bed. He stood up and looked out the window. There were a few orcs here and there, just minding their own business. _'Most of the orcs are probably asleep._ _'_ He walked towards the desk, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing.

 _Dear Jaina,_

 _How are you? It's been quite a while. Have you learned the Rasengan already? I already miss your beautiful face. We'll probably be going to Northrend soon by the way. By we I mean Castle and I. I've got a quest, an S type to be exact. It is to hunt down a dreadlord named Balnazzar. The reward for the demon's death is a million gold! Can you believe that!?_

 _Anyways, I hope you are not so bored there in Theramore without me. I hope you're doing well. I've also decided to join the Horde since this is the place i'm staying at. I hope you're alright with that._

 _See you soon!_

 _-Jiraiya_

 _P.S. Don't miss me too much._

He folded it neatly and put it in his pocket. He went out of the palace and wandered around Orgrimmar. He went to the Warder's Hall. The guards just spared him a glance. The orcs in Orgrimmar have grown accustomed to him. He approached one of the guards. "Is the Warchief inside?" He asked.

The orcs seemed to understand him, even just a little bit. Just enough for the question to make sense. "Yes." One of the guard simply said. Jiraiya thanked him and bowed. He walked inside. He bumped into a troll along the way.

"Hey mon'. Watch where ya goin'." The troll snapped.

"Oh. You are the chieftain of the Darkspear Tribe. Vol'jin right?" Jiraiya eyed the troll up and down. Vol'jin nodded.

"Ya are Jiraiya right? Da human from another world." Vol'jin said.

"Yeah." The man affirmed.

"Well. I best be going mon'. I got matters to attend to." The troll started to exit the building but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Wait. Where is the Warchief?" He asked quickly.

"He's on his way to da meeting room." Vol'jin replied.

"Thanks."

And with that, the two separated. Jiraiya saw Thrall about to enter the meeting room.

"Warchief!" Jiraiya called out. The orc looked at his direction. Jiraiya approached Thrall.

"Keep your voice down." The Warchief scolded.

"Sorry." He apologized. "So, I wanted to ask you about this Warchief." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Thrall scanned it's contents. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. "Jiraiya. This is an S type quest. This quest may take months to complete. And it is the Dreadlord Balnazzar you are going against. He's a formidable foe, and is not someone you can easily defeat." He explained.

"Don't worry. I'm not going alone. Castle will be coming with me." He assured. "Now... the details Warchief."

Thrall sighed and pinched his nose. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Jiraiya nodded. "So, as the paper says, he may be residing on Northrend along with his "Risen". The Risen is a faction of Forsaken and Demons. They have been defeated in the past, but somehow, they came back, and so did Balnazzar. He was also killed in the past. Balnazzar is a powerful dreadlord, specializing in shadow magic and dark arts. He is the most powerful of the dreadlord brothers that came in Azeroth not long ago. The two were defeated, Detheroc and Varimathras. I will spare you the unimportant details. Balnazzar as I said, is a very powerful dreadlord, he was able to match Tirion Fordring on a battle. And all the while battling other heroes. After a long fight, they were able to overpower him and "kill" him. But he survived, and now is gathering more undead warriors and demons to assemble his army."

"Tirion Fordring... Castle's teacher?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes."

"That's something." He commented. "Well then. How can we go to Northrend?"

"Well, the quickest way would be by a portal. A portal on Dalaran." Thrall replied. "You can take a zeppelin in the Orgrimmar Skyway to go to Dalaran."

"Okay then. I'll wake Castle up, we'll leave immediately. Thank you Warchief." He bowed his head. He was about to use the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) when he realized something. The Warchief was already entering the meeting room. "Warchief." He called out. Thrall stopped and looked at him. He raised his eyebrow. Jiraiya pulled out a neatly folded letter from his kimono. "Please hand this to Jaina." He gave the letter to Thrall, who took it quite hesitantly. "Arigatōgozaimashita" He quickly said. Thrall only looked at him in confusion. Jiraiya then realized that he said "thank you" in Japanese and laughed. "It's thank you in our language. You should learn it if we are to train. Which reminds me..." He pulled out a small scroll and opened it. Several symbols were on it. He bit his thumb and put some blood on it. He put his palm on it, and applied chakra. A book appeared. He handed the book to Thrall.

"Learn Japanese in One Week." Thrall read out loud.

"While i'm gone. Practice your Japanese. I want to start our training as quickly as we can." Jiraiya told him. "Sayōnara." And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 ** _At the Peace Palace..._**

"Hey. Castle. Wake up. We're leaving." Jiraiya shook the sleeping man repeatedly.

Castle's eyes opened ever so slowly and looked at Jiraiya sleepily. "Wha... what? Where... are we going?"

"To Northrend. Get up and clean yourself up. You smell like Naruto after training." He told him.

Castle glared at him. He subtly smelled himself. "It's not that bad." He muttered. "Who's Naruto supposed to be?"

"Just my student back on my home." He replied, looking out the window and up in the sky. _'I wonder how that brat is doing?'_ The thought of Naruto being punched by Sakura in the face and flying several meters away made him smile.

He heard Castle enter the bathroom and turn on the showers. A few moments later, he exclaimed: "Wait. What did you just say? We're going to Northrend!?"

"Yeah. I'll explain it more when you get out of there." Jiraiya replied, not taking his eyes off the sky.

 _Minutes later..._

Castle came out of the bathroom, towel draped below his stomach. His chiseled features and long blonde hair would be enough to make any woman blush. He quickly pulled out some leather clothes and put them on. "Are we actually going to do that quest?" He asked Jiraiya. He still hadn't moved from his place near the window. "Man. It might take quite a few months. I'm not so sure about spending a few months on a cold, deserted place. I mean, the traveling will take a three weeks, that's without some interference from nature. Although we can take a portal to Dalaran, it is very, very costly."

"Can I ask you something?" Jiraiya suddenly said, he faced the man.

"Sure."

"Since, you are someone who travels a lot. I'm pretty sure you are quite wealthy. All that traveling, of course you do some quests here and there. And you don't look like someone who wastes his money on some useless things." He assumed.

Castle hesitated before responding. "Well... I am quite wealthy. I have a sizable amount of money."

"I knew it." Jiraiya walked away from the window and started towards the door. "I'll wait outside." He told the man. He opened the door and left the palace. Moments later... Castle joined him outside.

"Let's go?" Castle asked. Jiraiya nodded. And so, they headed towards the skyway.

 _Moments later..._

"How much for a ride towards Dalaran for two people?" Castle asked the goblin.

"Five gold coins." The goblin replied.

"Five? Isn't that a bit too much?" He frowned.

"Take it or just walk towards the floating rock." The goblin replied rudely.

Castle's frown turned into a scowl. He pulled out five gold coins out of his pocket and slapped it into the goblin's hand, who smiled greedily. They climbed on to the zeppelin. They entered the passenger's room and made themselves comfortable. The speaker sounded a few moments later. "We're leaving towards Dalaran. Please make yourselves comfortable and try not to kill yourselves along the way. Estimated time before arrival is three to five days. There are some private quarters there for you passengers to sleep in. The crew is not liable for any damages to you or your items, so please take good care of yourselves. Thank you and may we have a safe flight."

"Oh... this'll be a long flight..." Castle commented. Heading towards one of the rooms. He dropped his bags and secured everything. "Why did I agree to this in the first place?" He muttered to himself.

"Well. You know. It'll be worth it in the end. Each of us will receive quite a sum of gold coins." Jiraiya called out from the main room.

"Why did you take an S type quest anyway? It's your first quest and you start with an S type? Why?" Castle asked as he made his way back to the main room.

"Well, it'll be a good experience. And... I want to test something. I was wondering why a genius like Jaina would have trouble mastering the Rasengan. Come Castle. Let's try something..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright. Sorry for the very short chapter. Really. Sorry. I'll upload the next chapter very soon. So, yeah. Tune in for that.**

 **Total words on this chapter (Including A/N): 1,888**

 **Total words of the chapter: 1,595**

 **Please leave a review, follow or favorite the story if it deserves it.**

 **Thanks for reading. Goodbye my friend.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Au revoir mon'ami.**

 **Salamat sa pagbabasa. Paalam kaibigan.**

 **Yonde kurete arigatō. Watashi no yūjin sayōnara.**


	10. Chakra vs Mana

**A/N:**

 **Yo peeps! What up? I hope you're ready. 'Cause one of the major questions that you were asking is about to be answered! Get your ass prepared, you got your drink? Are you alone? Then you are ready...**

 **Without further adieu... let us begin the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Chakra vs. Mana {Durotar Arc}**

"Well, it'll be a good experience. And... I want to test something. I was wondering why a genius like Jaina would have trouble mastering the Rasengan. Come Castle. Let's try something..." Jiraiya motioned for the paladin to come closer, who gave him a confused expression but approached him anyway. Jiraiya pulled out a water balloon from his pocket and handed it to Castle, who took it hesitantly.

"What's this?" He asked.

"As you can see, it's a water balloon. Try rotating the water inside through the use of your mana." Jiraiya instructed.

"Let me change clothes then." The paladin said, handing the balloon back to Jiraiya. A few moments later, he came back in his casual clothes. He took the rubber ball and did as he was told, and the water inside the balloon started moving. "Great job." He praised. "Now, rotate it in all directions and try to make the balloon explode." He added, carefully observing the man. Castle, still confused, did as he was told.

 _One hour later..._

 _Pop!_

"I did it!" Castle yelled triumphantly, grinning widely. He then turned to Jiraiya and looked at him skeptically. "What's the purpose of this?"

"I wanna know something." Jiraiya replied nonchalantly. "Next." He pulled out a rubber ball. "Try this. Make it explode like last time."

Castle frowned but took the ball anyway. _'It's better than just sitting around and having an awkward silence.'_ He thought to himself, inspecting the ball. "Like last time huh?"

"Like last time." The sage said. Castle nodded, his eyes narrowed as he focused, putting some mana into it and started to rotate the insides. The ball just shook a bit before it stopped. He tried again, this time putting some more mana into it. It shook again, but did not explode.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought." He stated.

"Yeah well... we still have a few days. So, don't rush it." The other man replied, looking at him.

Silence followed for hours, the only sound coming from Castle's grunts and the rubber ball creating small sounds. He was doing it nonstop, only resting for water and snacks. Night started to fall. Jiraiya and Castle ate dinner.

"What are you gonna do after we eat? You should rest." The Sage asked as he leaned on the table. He had just finished up his dinner.

"I guess I would." Richard replied, slumping to his chair.

Jiraiya smiled at him. "That blonde hair, reminds of Naruto a lot." He told him thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah? How was your student like?"

The Sage laughed. "He was a noisy, childish, annoying, and very stupid brat. And he has this habit of calling someone names. Heck, he calls me Ero-sennin. Or Pervy Sage."

"You seem to have a great relationship with the kid." Castle laughed.

"Even with those traits. He just has this personality that makes you wanna acknowledge him. He may not know it, but he inspires a lot of people. And he has this great determination in everything. He once said "I would not run away! I'm never going back on my word! That's my ninja way!"" He added.

"Tell me more about him." Castle suddenly said, surprising Jiraiya. "He seems to be a very interesting person."

"Well. Okay then." The Sage straightened himself up. "He is named after the protagonist in my book. "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi". He doesn't know his parents, as they died upon his birth. His father was the Fourth Hokage, and his mother was a jōnin in my village. His father, Minato Namikaze, along with his Mother Kushina Uzumaki died protecting the village from the Nine Tails. Half of the Nine Tails was sealed inside his father and the other half inside of himself. And because the very thing that almost destroyed the village and killed the Hokage was sealed inside of him, he was shunned by the villagers. As such, he resorted to pranks to be acknowledged which didn't really bode well for him. The villagers ended up hating him more. A few years later, he studied in the academy and became rivals with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, the final Uchiha, was the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the traitor who killed off his entire clan. Naruto and Sasuke became rivals and at the same time, very close friends. I took him as my student when I knocked out his teacher. I was forced to teach him. Several weeks passed, the near-destruction of my village took place. The Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru, one of his students and one of the Legendary Sannin, and I was asked to become the Fifth. I refused and instead offered to find Tsunade, another of the Legendary Sannin. Along the way, I taught him the Rasengan. He had little difficulty on the first two steps, but he wasn't able to accomplish the third. We encountered Orochimaru and Kabuto and we fought. Me, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Naruto. He amazingly managed to do the third step and do a Rasengan by creating a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to help him create it while he fought Kabuto. We came back, and the Fifth was announced. Sasuke's lust for power to kill his brother drove him mad and made him approach Orochimaru. Naruto, of course, chased after him along with a small team of genins and chūnin. They failed, and Sasuke still went to Orochimaru. He came back after that, injured and all. I agreed to take him as a student for three full years. We've trained, and grew closer and closer to each other. I was technically his godfather, but instead... it seemed for a little while... we were actual family. We developed from having a teacher-student relationship to an almost father-son relationship. He was a son that I never had and I was a parent that he never had." Jiraiya concluded, a single tear fell on his left eye as he thought about Naruto.

"Wow." Castle simply commented, completely in awe of everything that Jiraiya told him. "I'm actually at loss of words."

"I do miss the brat. And I swear on my soul not to die until he becomes the Hokage." Jiraiya said, determination clear on his face.

Richard smiled at him. "Well, i'm going to sleep. Goodnight." He stood up and went to his room, leaving Jiraiya alone with his thoughts.

 _'You brat. Wait for me. I'll be back soon. I just have something to do here. You better be the Hokage once I come back!'_

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

The sound of something exploding woke Jiraiya up. Looking around, he noted that it was not from his room but to the main room. he quickly went outside to find a triumphant Castle. He has finally made the rubber ball explode.

The man noticed Jiraiya come out of his room. "Hey! I finally made the ball explode! How about that?"

"Great job! How did you do it? Do it again." Jiraiya asked. He gave him another rubber ball. Castle took it, and started hitting it with his other hand with mana. The ball popped after a few moments. Jiraiya nodded in approval. "Now, let's proceed to the final step. You must combine both steps and contain it in a sphere." He handed the man a balloon. A simple balloon, no water, just air inside. "The ball should not move, nor pop. Okay?"

"Okay." Castle narrowed his eyes again and started trying to form a ball of mana.

 _'I'll give him a day. If it doesn't work... then i'll ask him to mix it with something.'_ He thought to himself, carefully observing the struggling paladin. He went into his room and took out a bag full of balloons. "If you manage to pop it, take another one." He said as he put the bag near the wall then sat down on the couch. _'Though I highly doubt that.'_ Castle almost completely ignored the man. He was so focused on the balloon. "Hmm... you're so focused. I should do some training of my own." Jiraiya said, standing up. He created a Rasengan and tried to add his fire nature release to it.

 _An hour later..._

The whole zeppelin was silent other than the humming of the machinery and the occasional conversations of the pilots and the grunts of the Castle and Jiraiya.

"Come on!" Castle yelled, frustrated. He was still trying to do the last step. "What is this for anyway?"

"I guess it's time that I told you." Jiraiya started, he let the Rasengan dissipate and took a balloon from the bag. He then extended his hand out to show Castle. The balloon wasn't moving.

"What are you doing?" Castle was looking at the balloon curiously.

"This." Jiraiya held out his other hand, creating a Rasengan. "Inside this balloon is this."

"The... Rasengan!?" Castle exclaimed.

"Correct. And since I don't think you will be able to do it... let me ask you to do it in another way." Jiraiya put the balloon back on the bag and faced the man. "Try adding Light into it."

"What? That's ridiculous. Even you had a hard time adding fire to it. What makes you think me, who haven't even mastered the spell yet is going to be able to do that?" Castle replied.

"Just try it." Jiraiya simply said. Castle glared at him before turning back to his ball. He did tried the same thing, hitting the ball with his energy, this time, adding Light energy. After a good five minutes, the ball popped. Jiraiya's eyes widened. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Castle asked.

"I knew that mana can't materialize!" He almost yelled. "At least I suspected as such. Jaina is a genius. Her intellect, skills and experience, all of that. She shouldn't have problems mastering the Rasengan. And now I know why." He explained.

"Would you mind explaining it more?"

"You see... Chakra can materialize, while mana cannot. Mana easily dissipates when it is released. Although Jaina can create hands to help her create the Rasengan, I highly doubt that it was completely made out of mana. It was probably mixed in with other things. I read a few books, and I can only assume that she used Arcane magic and maybe frost or water magic to create those. Which means, that mana can materialize, but it's nature needs to be changed." He explained further.

"I think I get it." Castle said. He looked at the ball. He hit the ball with his energy, adding in light. The ball popped again after a few minutes. He cursed to himself and took another ball.

"You know..." Jiraiya said, heading back to the couch. He looked at Castle again as he sat. "My student did it in a week. The Fourth Hokage invented that technique. It took him three years to complete it. And even though he completed it, it's an incomplete technique." He told the man, who stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"Incomplete? What do you mean?" He asked.

"This-" Jiraiya created a Rasengan in his right hand. "Is an incomplete technique. The Fourth originally intended to combine his chakra nature... but he died young and failed to do so." He did a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and added his fire release chakra nature into the Rasengan. "I managed to make it into a complete technique. But guess what? My student beat me to it!" He finished that with a laugh. "He added his wind chakra nature into it and created the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken). The technique was so powerful that using it can destroy the chakra pathway system. But it does have it's drawbacks. It required him to create two Kage Bunshin to create, and using it damages the arm he used to attack his opponent. And getting hit by that technique, is an almost guaranteed death. At least... that's what they said. I wasn't there when he mastered it."

"Wow. Your student is indeed amazing." Castle praised, smiling.

"He is." Jiraiya affirmed.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on Theramore...**_

"Lady Jaina." A knight called out.

"Yes?"

"You have a message from Orgrimmar." The knight told her, handing her the letter.

"Okay. Thank you." She said. The knight bowed and left her alone. She opened the letter and read it's contents. Her eyes widened as she finished. "Captain!" She yelled. The captain came running, a worried look on his face.

"Lady Jaina! Is something wrong?" The captain asked worriedly.

"Summon me five of your best knights. I'm going to Northrend." She commanded.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **It's another short chapter! But I promise that the next ones gonna be longer. I promise!**

 **So, what is this? Jaina is going to Northrend!? Damn.**

 **Anyways. This chapter answered some of your questions, so I hope you are satisfied. Look forward to the next chapter. We'll have some action on it.**

 **Total words:**

 **With A/N: 2,261**

 **Without A/N: 2,091**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Au revoir mon'ami.**


	11. Quest Start!

**A/N:**

 **Yo! What's up? Here's chapter eleven! Well... here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Quest Start! {Durotar Arc}**

 **The next day...**

"Man. We've been travelling for two days straight. How long before we arrive?" Jiraiya complained, looking out the window. The main room has been where they've been doing most of their training. Jiraiya was getting a little impatient. The lack of change in scenery didn't help that much. It was all clouds and water.

"Well. I think the pilot said it can take up to five days before we arrive." Castle told him.

"Five days!?" Jiraiya almost yelled. "Ask the pilot again! That's too long!"

Castle shook his head. "Asking wouldn't make much of a change."

"Pay him more."

"Excuse me?"

"Pay him more to speed this thing up. There's gotta be something." Jiraiya repeated.

"Jiraiya, you already owe me quite a lot. I'm not paying him more just to speed this thing up." Castle said firmly.

"Nope." The other man replied. The paladin looked at him confusedly. "You actually owe me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jiraiya affirmed. "The technique i'm currently teaching you is an invaluable technique. The least you can do is to speed this thing up."

There was silence for a few moments before Castle gave out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He stood up from his seat and walked to the cockpit. Just before he was about to enter, he looked at Jiraiya. "I'm only doing this because I want to get home earlier." And he entered the room.

"Yeah right..."

 _A few minutes later..._

Castle finally walked out of the cockpit. Jiraiya smiled at him. "How did it go?"

"Well, they're gonna speed it up a little. We'll arrive to Dalaran tomorrow morning." He informed.

"Great!" He yelled triumphantly. "Now... back to training." He stood up and did two Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone). Two clones appeared next to him.

"Two? Why do you need two?" Castle inquired.

"Well. If we are going up against a powerful foe, it would be better if I had something else up my sleeve." He explained.

"Well. I guess i'll train alongside you." Castle took a balloon from the bag.

"Let's give it all we got eh Castle?" Jiraiya put his fist up in the air.

 _'Where did this enthusiasm of his come from...?'_ He thought to himself. But he can't help but smile. "Yeah I guess."

"Come on! Cheer up." Jiraiya said.

 _And so... the two started their training._

"Ha! I got it!" Jiraiya was holding a Katon: Rasengan on each of his hands.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Castle yelled. Putting more effort into what he was doing. He was still unable to master the Rasengan. The ball popped after a few moments. "Argh!" He took another one and did the same thing.

"Ha! Too bad kid! It'll take a hundred years before you win against me!" Jiraiya boasted.

"I can't wait a hundred years! I'll need this power to protect my home." Castle said.

 _'This kid...'_ Jiraiya thought, looking at the young man. He almost saw Naruto in his place. _'His determination is almost on par with Naruto.'_ He thought to himself, smiling.

"Ha! I got it!" Castle's voice pulled Jiraiya out of his train of thoughts. In Castle's hand was a Rasengan... A yellow, shining Rasengan.

 _'It's so bright... and full of hope.'_ Jiraiya commented as he stared at the Rasengan. "Say Castle. Let's call it... Hope Rasengan." He suggested.

"Not bad old man." Castle told him with a laugh. He let the Rasengan dissipate and smiled to himself. "Well. I finally got it." He sighed.

"Come... Let's try something."

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Dalaran is in sight. Please be ready to land and start fixing your belongings. Thank you." The pilot announced.

"You heard that? Let's start packing." Castle told Jiraiya. They stood up from the couch and went to their rooms.

Moments later... they heard the zeppelin land. They opened the door and set foot on the floating city of Dalaran.

"Finally!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "Solid ground."

Castle thanked the pilots and walked towards Jiraiya. "Let's go. I think that tower has a portal to Northrend." He told him, pointing to one of the towers.

"But first... let's get something to eat." Jiraiya interjected.

"Okay. I know a place."

The duo walked around Dalaran. After minutes of walking, they found a tavern of sorts. Castle, of course, paid for the food. They proceeded towards the tower. They climbed the stairs and once they found the mage who "runs" the portal, they asked her to create the portal. Of course... Castle paid again.

"Let's go?" Jiraiya asked. They stood in front of the portal.

"The portal should take you straight to the northwestern shore of Daggercap Bay." The mage told the both of them.

"Yeah." Castle affirmed. They both stepped through at the same time.

* * *

 _ **On Daggercap Bay...**_

The duo stepped through the portal and found themselves... as the mage said, at the northwestern shore of Daggercap Bay. But near them stood Jaina and five knights.

"You shall not go beyond this point!" Jaina ordered.

"Lady Jaina? What are you doing here?" Castle asked. "And why did you bring knights?"

"You two are going on a suicide mission! There's no way you'd be able to make it through the quest!" Jaina reasoned.

"I thought you had more hope for me than that Jaina." Jiraiya said firmly, he had a serious expression on.

"I'm just worried about you!" She replied.

"So you admit it?" Jiraiya's serious face turned to flirtatious.

"Did you just... Argh! Let's go back to Orgrimmar, i'll give you a ride there." Jaina frustratedly said.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. No." Jiraiya repeated.

"What? It's too dangerous!"

"That's what your knights are here for right?" He said, looking at the knights.

"Wha-... No!" Jaina quickly replied.

"I can see right through you." He told her. "Come on, let's find a place to stay." Castle reluctantly came with him.

"Hey! Wait!" Jaina called out. She muttered something under her breath before she mounted her own horse and followed the two.

They soon found an inn and decided to turn in for the day.

"I'm gonna find where the dreadlord and his Risen resides. You all stay here. I'll be right back." Jiraiya told them all.

Jaina opened her mouth to protest but he was gone before she even had a chance to say something.

"Lady Jaina?" Castle called out. Jaina raised an eyebrow. "Let's go outside, to the shore. I'm gonna show you something."

And so, the two went outside.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Jaina asked curiously. Castle held out his hand... and did the Hope Rasengan. Jaina's eyes widened when she saw the technique. "H-how? How are you able to master the Rasengan? And you even added Light into it!" She exclaimed.

"You see. Mana can't materialize outside. It will dissipate after some time and is really hard to control. You have to convert the mana into something else to be able to do the Rasengan. In my case, I converted it into Light, and the result is the Hope Rasengan." He let the Rasengan disappear. "Try it for yourself milady."

Jaina nodded and summoned her "chakra hands". "Here we go..."

"Lady Jaina, i've been meaning to ask this. How do you do those hands?" He pointed at the chakra hands.

"Ah. These? They are the result of my arcane mastery and training over the years." She explained.

"Oh, so it's an arcane-type magic." Castle deduced.

"Precisely." She affirmed.

* * *

 _ **Five days later...**_

"I finally know where the Risen are." Jiraiya informed everyone. "After a bunch of false leads, I finally found them. They reside in huge underground place called Azjol-Nerub."

"Azjol-Nerub? No wonder people couldn't find them." Castle commented.

"Are you sure?" Jaina asked.

"Of course. There were a mix of demons, undead, and even large spiders." Jiraiya explained.

"Nerubians?" Castle put down his cup of tea. "Did Balnazzar manage to corrupt them?"

"That might be the case." Jaina affirmed. She stood up from her seat. "Let's go."

"Whoah. You seem to be in a hurry." Jiraiya said, sitting near Castle.

"The sooner we leave here, the better." She simply said, her face had no expression on it. But Jiraiya noticed a hint of sadness on her. It was the sadness... when you lose someone dear to you.

 _'I'm going to have to ask Castle about that.'_ He thought. "Okay. Assemble the knights Castle."

"They are not just simple knights. They were Knights of the Silver Hand. Which led me to think that Lord Tirion may have known about this and sent these men." Castle explained.

"Well, let's get going. Let's finish that dreadlord."

* * *

 _ **Hours later...**_

They finally arrived at the entrance of Azjol-Nerub. And there stood five doomguards and some large nerubians, guarding the entrance. The nerubians had some unusual red eyes.

"Looks like it was true. They were corrupted by Balnazzar himself." Castle pointed out. "What should we do? Should we sneak past them?"

"And how would we do that genius? There's no way we can sneak past them. They're too many." Jiraiya noticed something from above. "Scatter!" He suddenly yelled. Everyone jumped away just in time. A meteor fell from the sky, and it came alive.

"Infernal!" One of the paladins yelled.

"Infernal?" Jiraiya asked.

"They are basically living rocks. Strong living rocks." Castle explained.

"I'll take on the infernal. Looks like we've already been noticed." Jaina threw several frost bolts, all hitting the infernal's "face".

There were other demons, undead and nerubians pouring out of the cave too. The five paladins took on the first creatures that came charging at them, easily killing them.

A large concentration of undead came charging out of the cave. Jiraiya quickly did some hand seals. "Katon: Endan! (Flame Release: Flame Bullet!)" A large fireball came out of Jiraiya's mouth and took out the forsaken undead.

"We are very outnumbered right now!" Castle yelled, slashing one of the nerubian's foot off and stabbing it to the face to finish him.

"Okay. Jaina!" Jiraiya called out.

"What!?" She called back. "Argh! Eat this!" She formed a Rasengan on her right hand, blinked just behind the infernal's head. "Arcane Rasengan!" She yelled, shoving the technique behind the head of her opponent. The jutsu let out an explosion of arcane magic and killed the infernal. She looked around and found Jiraiya looking at her. She blinked quickly towards him. "What is it?"

"So, you managed to master the Rasengan after all." He commented.

"You think... i'll let myself... be beaten by you?" She replied, panting.

"Well, protect me for a moment." He told her as he sat still on the ground.

"Okay. I understand." She killed each and every Risen that got close to them. After thee minutes of sitting still, Jiraiya stood up. He is now in Sage Mode.

"We will wipe them out with a single attack." He did a Kage Bunshin.

"We?" Jaina asked.

"Let out a strong gust of wind the moment I let out my flame." He told her. He started getting ready.

"Wait! How strong?"

"Strong enough to create a tidal wave. Can you do it?" He asked, looking at her, a serious look was on his face again.

"I th-think so." She began to prepare herself.

"Everyone! Get behind us!" Jiraiya called out. Castle and the five knights ran back and did as they were told.

"What're you gonna do?" One of the knights asked, worried.

"Just don't go in front of us. We're gonna wipe them all out." He explained. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Now!" Jiraiya yelled. "Senpō: Goemon! (Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil!)" The clone spit out very large amounts of oil, while Jiraiya let out a stream of flame which lit the oil. Jaina blew a powerful gust of wind, creating a huge burning tidal wave.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And we're gonna end it there! Sorry for the wait. But, I hope you guys are satisfied with the story.**

 **Total Chapter Words (With A/N): 2,119**

 **Total Chapter Words (Without A/N): 1,968**

 **Please leave a review, follow/favorite it if it deserves it.**

 **And as always, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Au revoir mon'ami.**


	12. Chōshinsei

**A/N:**

 **Well! I do apologize for the short chapters in the past few days.**

 **Here's the next chapter for you guys. Finally some action huh? Anyways. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite'd the story. We have reached seven thousand views! HOW ABOUT THAT! That really means a lot to me. So... thank you for your continuous support.**

 **On with ze chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Chōshinsei {Durotar Arc}**

"Now!" Jiraiya yelled. "Senpō: Goemon! (Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil!)" The clone spit out very large amounts of oil, while Jiraiya let out a stream of flame which lit the oil. Jaina blew a powerful gust of wind, creating a huge burning tidal wave. Howls of pain echoed throughout the large cavern, creating a twisted harmony of agonized cries. Once the tidal wave finally disappeared, all that remained are bones and ashes. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. It included Jaina of course.

"Whoah! Wh-what?" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Bet you didn't expect that." Jiraiya laughed. He released the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well, let's go. We shouldn't waste time standing around. We still have to defeat Balnazzar." He ran towards the entrance of the cavern, the others following closely after him. They all went to the dark caverns of Azjol-Nerub.

"These caverns are massive." One of the paladins commented.

"Be careful. This is where the nerubians live. And they are known to lay out traps for intruders." Jaina warned.

Jiraiya suddenly stopped in his tracks. He motioned everyone to hide behind the big rock. He looked out the rock and once he was satisfied that they were not noticed, he faced them all. "Okay. So we got two choices. There are a lot of demons running around. I'm willing to bet that Balnazzar ordered them to find us and eliminate us. So, it's either-" He stopped and look back up the rock and surveyed the area. "-I'll draw their attention and you use that opportunity to proceed, or if someone is able to make us all invisible, we'll just sneak past them. But that still is risky." He whispered.

"I can make everyone invisible." Jaina stated. "But some demons might still be able to see us."

"That's fine. I'll eliminate them if they even show signs that they noticed us." Jiraiya suggested.

"No. We just run for it. The invisibility will get dispelled if you attack." She argued.

Jiraiya pondered it for a moment before nodding. "But if we're left with no choice, i'll destroy them."

Jaina nodded and cast the invisibility spell one everyone. "Let's go."

And so, the group of eight sneaked past the patrolling Risen. They came upon a particularly large cavern after several minutes of sneaking, and in the middle stood a very large demon.

"A pit lord." One of the paladins said.

Jiraiya looked around warily. _'Something's wrong here...'_

As if on a cue, the pit lord faced them and let out a terrifying howl, followed by a barrage of shadow bolts. Everyone scattered and threw their counterattacks, breaking the spell.

"No!" Jiraiya yelled. But it was too late. The demon disappeared, along with everything else. They were outside, with several hundreds of Risen surrounding them, with Balnazzar facing them.

"Illusion!?" Jaina exclaimed, shocked.

 **"Fools..."** Balnazzar muttered. **"You walked right into my trap! You shall meet your end right here."**

 _'Shit.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. _'It seems he hadn't noticed me yet.'_

 **"Jaina Proudmoore... Ruler of Theramore Isle."** The dreadlord said, observing everyone. **"It is quite a surprise to find you here."** Jaina just glared at the dreadlord.

 _'Stall them for me Jaina...'_ Jiraiya put his hands together.

 **"And what is this? Is this The Richard Castle?"** Balnazzar asked, laughing maliciously. **"The paladin famed for being on par with Tirion Fordring, the one who defeated the Lich King.** " Castle went into a battle stance, his eyes narrowing behind his helmet. **"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. You fools are going to die here. You even brought a band of paladins. You think this can stand up against a being such as me!?"** He laughed, then his face turned serious. **"Then you are gravely mistaken."** He flew at high speeds towards the group, his claw ready to skewer everyone in his path. Everyone's eyes widened, they had no time to defend themselves. But just as it was about to reach Castle, Jiraiya appeared right on top of him, and shoved a Rasengan on his back, making the dreadlord crash on the ground. Jiraiya jumped back and joined the others.

"Everyone alright? Sorry i'm late." Jiraiya apologized.

"I think." Jaina replied.

"Jiraiya-chan. You seem to be in quite a bind." An elderly man's voice said.

"Yeah. I apologize for summoning you two without warning." Jiraiya said.

"Wh-what? Toads?" Castle asked, looking at Jiraiya. It was then that everyone noticed that there were toads on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Ah, everyone. These two are my masters. Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama. They taught me Senjutsu. But unfortunately they cannot speak your language. But, pleasantries can wait. We have to deal with someone here." Jiraiya said, he faced the dreadlord, who was now standing up, fury etched on his face.

 **"Who are you?"** Balnazzar asked, brushing himself off.

"Just someone who will take the Risen down." Jiraiya simply said. He quickly bit his thumb, put the blood on his palm, and did some seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)"

Smoke covered the whole area. Balnazzar flew out of the smoke quickly.

"Whoah!"

"What is this!?"

Several confused yells could be heard. Once the smoke cleared, three gigantic toads appeared. Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken.

 **"Giant frogs?"** Balnazzar had a quite confused look on his face.

Jaina on the other hand, had quite a terrified look on her face.

"Jaina. It's alright. I summoned them." Jiraiya said out. He was riding one of the giants toads, next to him was Jaina. They were riding a dull, rusty-red toad, with a noticeable scar on his left eye. Castle was on a purple-colored one. All of the other paladins were on an aquamarine-colored toad and were just as confused as everyone else. "Jaina, do you have a spell to be able to understand one another even though we speak different languages?" He asked.

"Yeah. Casting it now." She conjured a spell, and cast it on everyone, including the toads.

"Everyone. Cooperate with your mounts to eliminate the Risen. Jaina, i'll leave Gamabunta to you. I'll take on Balnazzar." Jiraiya shouted. He jumped off the giant toad and walked imposingly towards the dreadlord.

"I'm only doing this because Fukasaku-sama told me to." Gamabunta said. "Can you use Katon(Fire Release)?"

"Yes. I-aaah!" Jaina screamed, as Gamabunta suddenly jumped.

"Gamaken! Gamahiro! Don't let anyone interfere with Jiraiya's battle!" He ordered.

"I'm quite clumsy you see..." Gamaken jumped and attacked one of the infernals, taking it down in one hit.

"I'm going to enchant your shield and weapon." Castle told the giant toad. He used his holy magic and enchanted the toad's weapons. They emitted a bright yellow aura after enchantment.

"Let's do the same!" One of the paladins yelled. And so, they enhanced the swords that their mount wielded.

"Get ready." Bunta ordered.

"What?" Jaina asked.

"You're so slow! Use fire to light up the oil that i'll spit. Get ready. We'll take these creatures down on one swoop." He explained impatiently. He prepared the oil, and once he was done, spew out the oil. Jaina summoned flames and let out a stream of it. The flames, acting as an accelerant, create a conflagration, he aimed it around them, reducing the Risen to cinders.

"Amazing! It was just like what Jiraiya used!" Jaina praised.

"The Goemon? He managed to use that alone?" Bunta asked curiously.

"Oh no. He created a clone that spew out oil, and he himself spit out flames. I was the one who created a strong gust of wind." She explained.

"Hmm." Bunta simply said. "It still ain't over! There's still some enemies left!"

* * *

 _ **Back to Jiraiya and Balnazzar...**_

 **"You humans..."** Balnazzar muttered under his breath, he prepared to fly out but he was stopped by a voice.

"I'm your opponent." Jiraiya shouted firmly. Balnazzar faced the man, who didn't even cower in his presence. There wasn't even a hint of fear on his face.

 **"You think you can take me on alone?"** The dreadlord laughed. But he stopped when Jiraiya didn't even move on his place. **"You annoy me! I'll make this quick then. Fight me at my full form!"** Black streaks suddenly started to get inside the dreadlord. In a few moments, Balnazzar was completely black.

"Jiraiya-chan... I can sense intense amounts of energy. This is no ordinary foe. Be careful." Shima warned, narrowing her eyes. After a few moments... Jiraiya laughed.

 **"Have you finally gone mad? Have you realized that you had absolutely no chance to win against me?"** The dreadlord asked.

"Nope." Jiraiya replied, surprising the dreadlord. "This just makes things more interesting that I can't help but laugh."

This seemed to anger the dreadlord as he charged at Jiraiya. **"I'll rip you into pieces!"** The Sage avoided every single attack thrown at him before jumping away. **"Is that all you can do? Avoid my attacks?"** The dreadlord asked, charging at him again. But before he could even launch his first attack, Jiraiya punched him and sent him down on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Jiraiya asked.

 **"You rodent!"** He stood up and swiped at him, but Jiraiya avoided it again. His eyes suddenly glowed a hue of red. He charged at him again, but this time, he was faster. Jiraiya was forced to jump back again. The dreadlord didn't stop and waste a fraction of second, he flew towards him again and let out a combo of attacks before blasting him away with a shadow explosion.

"Man. He got serious." Jiraiya muttered as he picked himself up. "Let's get it on then." He ran at full speed towards the dreadlord, but as he got right in front of him, he disappeared.

 **"Wha-"**

A kick from behind sent him flying a few meters away. The dreadlord picked himself up and ran towards him, Jiraiya did the same. They all sent punches and kicks at each other. No one seemed to gain the upper hand. Until Jiraiya managed to parry a swipe from the dreadlord. He held his opponent's arm for a moment, which gave him an opportunity to punch him in the face. He unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. Balnazzar put his hands up, attempting to block the attacks, some got through though, and it was enough for Jiraiya to hit the dreadlord with a Rasengan. He blocked it with his hands however, but it still caused him to get pushed back several feet away from him.

Balnazzar suddenly laughed. He wasn't even damaged. **"No matter what you do. You can't harm me."** He went into battle stance again. Jiraiya attacked him again. This time, he found an opening and kicked him to the chest, all the while creating a Kage Bunshin. He quickly created a Rasengan, and with the help of his clone, added his chakra nature into it.

"Katon: Rasengan!" He shoved the technique to his opponent's chest. Flames erupted from the Rasengan, burning the dreadlord. Or it should have burned the dreadlord. Balnazzar, again, appeared unharmed.

 **"Is that all you got?"** He mocked. **"I suppose it's time to end this."** Shadows started to seep out his hands. They slowly took the form of a sword. He held the sword in his right and looked at Jiraiya with a malicious smile. **"I wonder what it can do? Why don't we try it human?"** He flew in and attempted to stab Jiraiya. He managed to avoid it barely, but the sword suddenly turned into a dragon, and it flew in for the kill. The Sage jumped away in surprise, but his foot was touched by the dragon. He landed face first into the ground after that.

"Jiraiya-chan!" Shima yelled, worried.

"I can't move my leg..." He grunted as he tried to stand up. "I can't even feel it." He looked up to find Balnazzar standing right in front of him.

 **"Oh? Where is all that bravery that you had a while ago?"** Balnazzar taunted. He now had a scythe in hand. **"Fall into the abyss you- Ack!"**

"Arcane Rasengan!" Jaina shouted. Balnazzar was knocked backwards by the technique. Jaina grabbed Jiraiya and teleported away. She gently laid the man down on the ground. "Jiraiya! Hey! Are you alright!?" She asked worriedly, shaking him.

 _Poof!_

"What!?" Jaina exclaimed disbelievingly. Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked back to where Balnazzar was. The dreadlord was just as confused. The supposedly incapacitated man appeared right in front of Jaina all of a sudden.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this. Now, get back on eliminating the Risen." He assured her. "That technique is quite troublesome. Not to mention that he has a sort of invulnerability cloak..." He pondered. "Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama. Please help them eliminate the Risen. I'm using Chōshinsei (Supernova)."

"Jiraiya-chan! That's too dangerous!" Fukasaku argued.

"Do you even have enough chakra to do it?" Shima added. "You've never used it on someone! You might destroy everythin' in here."

"Well, i'll make sure not to. Jaina can teleport you guys out of here if ever..." Jiraiya said.

"Chōshinsei? What is that supposed to be?" Jaina asked.

"Very well Jiraiya-chan." Fukasaku said, hopping off of the man's shoulder.

"Tō-chan! (Dad!) We can't just-"

"It's alright. Let's leave this to Jiraiya-chan." He interrupted. Shima jumped off of Jiraiya's shoulder, defeated.

"Take good care of these two." Jiraiya reminded. Jaina nodded and teleported them back on Bunta's back.

"Master Fukasaku, what exactly is Chōshinsei? And why was Master Shima reluctant on letting him use it?" Jaina asked worriedly.

"Chōshinsei!? Is Jiraiya gonna use it against that demon?" Bunta suddenly asked.

"You know about it too?" Jaina asked, looking down at him from his head.

"Of course. It's a kinjutsu that only Jiraiya managed to master. It is said to be just as powerful as a very large Bijūdama." The toad explained.

"Well, it seems that Jiraiya-chan has a plan." Fukasaku stated, looking at the Sage.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"How did you survive?"** The dreadlord asked, frustrated.

"I substituted myself with a Kage Bunshin." Jiraiya said. His eyes were narrowed, his face was serious. His voice was devoid of emotion.

 _"What seems to have occurred?"_ Balnazzar asked himself.

Jiraiya's voice broke his train of thoughts. "It has been quite a while. I'll finish this with my next move. This stalemate has ended. You have lost." He created a Kage Bunshin and formed a Katon: Rasengan.

 **"Is that so?"** The dreadlord created a shadow sword again.

"Yes." Jiraiya simply answered. Within moments, he was right in front of the dreadlord.

Balnazzar's eyes widened. _'What!?'_ He could only think of that as the Rasengan hit him, in an uppercut like motion, sending him flying up several meters in the air.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Jiraiya created seven shadow clones. They all helped each other form a Katon Rasengan, the real one had a Katon: Ōdama Rasengan. "Attack!" Jiraiya ordered. The clones jumped in one after another. Balnazzar, still recovering from the attack, was still in mid-air and had no way of defending himself. He was hit four consecutive times, each time getting him higher and higher When the fourth Rasengan hit, he was already so high up in the air.

"So this was his plan..." Fukasaku thought aloud. "In this case... he definitely won't have any chakra remaining after this..."

The four who already used their Rasengan jumped back up, and spew oil on him before disappearing. In their stead appeared the real Jiraiya. "Katon: Ōdama Rasengan!" He yelled. The technique was shoved into him, creating a massive, raging inferno that lit up the sky. Everyone present could only look at what was happening in shock. But it was not the inferno that caught their eye. Jiraiya fell back down on the ground, panting.

Through the inferno, Balnazzar could barely see, but he managed to see four giant balls closing in on him in all directions. The expression on his face changed from nonchalant to horrified as he realized what was happening.

"This is the end!" Jiraiya yelled, determination clear on his eyes and voice. "Kinjutsu: Chōshinsei!" All of the clones yelled all at once. Four Chōōdama Rasengans collided with each other up in the air, in the middle of all four was... Balnazzar. A very bright flash of light illuminated the continent and even several hundred miles away, the energy was felt all across Azeroth. Then, a very loud rumble followed, and a massive earthquake.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whooh! The hype is real! Damn! I didn't even know it was almost three thousand words. Oh well.**

 **Will Jiraiya, Jaina and the others survive?**

 **Will Northrend even exist after that super powerful jutsu? I'm just kidding. It will still exist.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you on the next one.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Au revoir mon'ami.**


	13. Quest Complete!

**A/N:**

 **YO! Hahahaha! We're nearing eight freaking thousand on the views! By the time this is updated, it will probably already be eight thousand or more! Hahaha! Man! I'm so happy today so let's write this chapter! Man i'm pumped! Thanks to the guest who reviewed and The Sad Reaper. I won't disappoint you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Quest Complete! {Durotar Arc}**

 _Moments before the ending of the previous chapter..._

"So this was his plan..." Fukasaku thought aloud. "In this case... he definitely won't have any chakra remaining after this..." He looked at Shima, and she nodded. _'There can only be one way to save Jiraiya-chan.'_ He thought to himself looking at the Sage. The man was on the second to the last stage, the final Ōdama Rasengan.

"Master Fukasaku! What do you mean he won't have any chakra remaining!?" Jaina asked worriedly, she was freaking out a little.

"Watch. You'll see why in a moment." Fukasaku replied, still watching Jiraiya. He delivered the Katon: Ōdama Rasengan, creating a giant inferno whose appearance is akin to a star. Jiraiya dropped back down on the ground, visibly exhausted and weakened. The man looked up momentarily and started to run. Probably attempting to get away. "He's doin' it! Ma!"

"On it!" Shima disappeared in an instant. And at the same moment, four Chōōdama Rasengans flew in and collided with the star, everyone was staring at the scene high-up in the air.

Jaina, Castle and everyone present had their jaws on the ground. Goosebumps ran through their bodies, causing each of them to fall on their knees. Fukasaku looked around him, and noticed that they are indeed on their knees, so are most of the Risen. The others started to flee the area. He looked around again and found Jiraiya still attempting to flee, but then, he fell face first to the ground, unconscious. _'Damnit! At this rate, he'll get caught in the blast and die!'_ He cursed to himself. "Gamahiro!" He called out. The giant, aquamarine-colored toad turned to look at him and jumped towards them, landing right beside Gamabunta.

"Yes, Fukasaku-sama?" Hiro asked.

"Humans! Transfer towards here." Fukasaku ordered. The paladins looked at each other with uncertainty. "Hurry up!" They quickly jumped one by one on Gamabunta's back. "Hiro, go back and tell Ma to do _it._ " Hiro nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where's he going?" Jaina asked. Just then, a bright flash illuminated the entire continent.

"To hopefully save Jiraiya-chan." Fukasaku muttered, he looked at the unconscious Jiraiya expecting him to disappear in the same way Gamahiro did, but the flash was so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. At this point, every remaining Risen are already running away from the area. _'Jiraiya-chan... please be alright.'_ He turned his back from the bright flash and looked at everyone. They were covering their eyes as expected. He put his palms together, "Senpō: Yumi! (Sage Art: Darkness!)" He yelled. A bubble of sorts started expanding and covered everyone. The bubble completely shrouded them in darkness, but the bright light coming from Jiraiya's jutsu still made light come through it. Everyone had confused looks on their faces.

"What is this!?" One of the paladins asked, he drew his sword and was about to hack his way out of the bubble.

"Fool! This is my jutsu! It's to help you combat tha' bright light outside!" He scolded. He still had both of his palms together. The paladin stopped and put his sword back in it's sheath and apologized.

"Fukasaku-sama. Me and Gamaken are going, we will only slow down your escape." Gamabunta told him.

"Very well." An earthquake suddenly shook the land. _'It started.'_ He thought to himself. Gamabunta disappeared, causing them to fall down. Some of the paladins fell on their butts or backs, while the others landed gracefully.

"Escape!?" Jaina exclaimed. "We are so far from where they were fighting! There's no way we'll get caught in his jutsu!"

"You are very mistaken Jaina." Fukasaku replied. "That jutsu will create a shockwave of wind that will blow anyone away, and it will also cause a massive earthquake. But those are only my theories. Jiraiya-chan have never used tha' jutsu. Now, we shall create a shield that would protect us, but if tha' shield starts cracking, I want you to teleport us away."

"Paladins. We shall create a shield. Ready your divine shields and we will cast them all at once in a concentrated barrier of holy energy!" Castle ordered, readying his own.

"Wait! What of Jiraiya!? I saw him drop on the ground! He's probably unconscious! We gotta-"

"Jaina! You will die if you go after him! Ma already saved him!" The Toad Sage yelled, interrupting her.

"Ma? You mean Master Shima?" She asked, still shaking a little.

"Yes. I won't explain how. Right now, I need you and everybody else to focus on creating a shield around us. Quickly! The wave of energy is coming!" He was looking out of the sphere that they were in, and it was indeed coming straight at them, and it was destroying everything it could touch.

"Light give us strength!" The six paladins said all at once, before slamming their shield on the ground, and creating a very bright barrier of Light. Jaina conjured a concentration of arcane magic and created a shield over the first one.

"Maintain it! It's coming!" Fukasaku shouted.

The energy has now reached the shield and is barely holding up. The arcane shield already shattered, now the Divine Shield is the only thing that keeps it from reducing them to nothing. Jaina readied a teleportation spell. A visible crack suddenly appeared on the shield, and it began to get bigger and bigger. She tried to teleport everyone away but to no avail. The spell won't work. Jiraiya's jutsu, for some reason, destroyed the portal as soon as she created it. She kept trying and trying, but it won't work. A shattering sound, an all-too-familiar shattering sound, the same one that was heard when Castle's True Divine Shield shattered under the power of Jiraiya's Chōōdama Rasengan painted a horrified look on everyone's faces.

 _'Live Jaina. You shall not fall today.'_

Jaina's eyes widened as she heard the voice. _'It can't be!'_ She yelled in her mind.

Then... darkness.

* * *

 _ **Few minutes later...**_

"Jaina... Jaina..." A voice whispered. She looked around and found herself sitting near a bonfire. There seems to be a festival of sorts.

 _'This is weird...'_ She thought to herself, looking around. _'Is it... the Midsummer Fire Festival?'_

"Jaina!" A voice shouted. She looked around and found Arthas, he was waving at her with a bright smile. She smiled back and stood up. She approached him and hugged him.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Wake up." Arthas said, his voice suddenly serious.

"Hmm?" She asked confusedly.

"Wake up Jaina!" Arthas shouted, shaking her.

"What?" She covered her mouth in horror as Arthas' skin turned gray, and his emerald green eyes turned blue as he donned the Helm of Domination.

"You must live!" Arthas said in the Lich King's voice. "Wake up! Jaina! Jaina!"

Everything suddenly started to disappear around her, along with Arthas. She reached out to try and grab him as he disappeared. "Arthas! Arthas please! Don't leave me!" She cried out. She slumped down on the ground and started to cry. Everything around her was black.

 _'I will always watch over you Jaina.'_ Arthas' voice said.

"Lady Jaina! Wake up!" A voice shouted. She looked around and found a bright light. "Lady Jaina!" The same voice again. It was coming from the light. She stood up and made her way towards the light. It turned out to be a double door. The light was seeping through a gap from in between the double doors. She opened one and stepped out.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and found Castle looking down at her, a relieved look on his face. "Finally you're awake!" He said.

"Wh-what... what happened?" She asked, she then noticed that there were actual tears on her eyes.

"You were unconscious for a while now. Then you started crying all of a sudden and shouting..." Castle trailed off as he looked away.

"I remember now." Jaina said, sitting up.

"Remember what?" Castle asked, helping her sit up.

"He saved us." She simply said, looking around. "Wait... where are we?"

"This... ice suddenly went up from the ground and protected us from Jiraiya's jutsu." Castle explained, looking at the ice. He then looked at Jaina again. "More importantly... who are you talking about? Who saved us?"

"Arthas did." She replied with a sorrowful smile. A heavy silence followed her reply as everyone traded confused looks.

"Are you... alright?" Castle took off his gauntlet and gloves then started to touch her forehead and neck.

"I'm alright Castle." She said, removing his hand. "Wait, where is Jiraiya?" She asked, looking around, trying to find the Sage.

"He's right here Jaina." Fukasaku suddenly said. She looked in his direction and found Jiraiya laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Is he alright?" She stood up and walked towards the trio. Shima was looking at the very injured man. Jiraiya's clothes were completely torn, the upper half completely gone, and his right arm is badly burned.

"Ma got to him just in time. She used tha' Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Technique) on him to summon him back on Earth." He explained. he looked at Jiraiya again and sighed. "This is exactly tha' reason why it's Kinjutsu. It damages him greatly, depletes his chakra supply, and destroys who-knows-what!"

A moment after Fukasaku said that, the ice around them shattered, revealing a two hundred meter emptiness around them. There was silence for good thirty seconds before Jaina broke it. "Th-this... can't be. It can't be Jiraiya's jutsu that did this right?" She asked, looking around, disbelief clear in her eyes. Everyone had the same expression on their faces.

"And... Balnazzar was already a few hundred meters up in the air when he hit him." Castle added.

"Jiraiya-chan's jutsu... is far more powerful than I thought." Shima commented.

"What was that ice just now?" Castle asked, looking at the shattered ice beneath their feet. "Ice that is more powerful than a Divine Shield that is made by the cooperation of six paladins... seems ridiculous but..." He picked up a particularly large shard of ice. "And it's even this thin." He threw the shard of ice to the ground. It shattered, surprising everyone watching him.

"What...?"

"Why did it shatter?"

"That doesn't make any sense..." He picked up another shard. He threw it on the ground again. And again, it shattered.

"Help me gather some Castle. I'll study them and maybe send some to Kirin Tor too." Jaina suddenly said, picking up some of the shards. Putting them all in Castle's bag, they looked at everything that just happened again. There was silence again.

"I'll... heal Jiraiya. Paladins, come." He ordered, breaking the silence. The other paladins nodded and quickly went to where Jiraiya is. They quickly started to heal him, and within a few minutes, his wounds were healed. But he was still unconscious.

"How come he still isn't conscious?" One of the paladins asked, concerned.

"It probably has somethin' to do with his chakra being depleted." Fukasaku explained for everyone. "That's never a good thing. He'll recover in three to one week of rest."

 **"Nobody... is... getting out of here... alive!"** A voice suddenly shouted.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed all at once. They looked for the source of the voice and found Balnazzar. His left wing is completely gone, one of his horns is missing, half of his face is burned and his right arm is also gone.

 **"Fools! You... think... i-i'll die... that easily!?"** He yelled.

"Impossible!" Fukasaku glared at the demon. "How did you survive a jutsu with that power!?"

 **"Heh... I almost died... you insects! I... turned myself completely into a shadow. But... not without... sustaining injuries..."** The demon explained. **"I... shall make you pay!"** He growled, putting his left hand up. **"Katra shil zukil! Shaza-kiel!"** The rubble around the dreadlord started to get disintegrated, the ground cracked beneath him, and shadows seeped through it. All of it gathered into his arm.

"Paladins." Castle said. Everyone turned to him. "We must summon... the Hand of Light."

"What!?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"That's impossible!"

"We can't do that!"

"Lord Castle! That's!"

"Silence!" He yelled, silencing everyone. "Trust in your power. The Light shall give us strength. Now, get into positions! I... I shall let the Light use me as a vessel." He told them. The five paladins formed a circle around Castle, and started chanting. Thirty seconds later, a bright beam of light shot out from the sky and into Castle, making everyone gasp. "C-c-c... Continue!" He ordered through gritted teeth. He glowed very brightly, making Balnazzar take a step back.

 **"I will not be defeated by mere humans!"** Balnazzar shouted determinedly.

The paladins now stepped away from Castle, who is still glowing brightly himself.

"With the power of the Light, I shall succeed in banishing you! You fiend!" Castle shouted back.

 **"Fall!"** Balnazzar put his fist forward, aiming towards the group. He released all the dark energy that gathered into his arm, creating a massive fist of pure darkness. Castle ran head on into the fist, the Hand of Light completely enveloping him. The two massive fists of opposite powers collided with each other. Again, a massive shattering sound occurred after collision, both fists shattered, all the while letting out a massive explosion.

 **"Impossible!"** Balnazzar exclaimed as he gazed into the massive dust and smoke that gathered because of the explosion. **"The Hand of Darkness was in equal power with the Hand of Light!?"**

"It's more powerful!" Castle yelled as he jumped out of the smoke. He was holding a yellow-colored, glowing rasengan Balnazzar had no time to react, and with the injuries he sustained, he wasn't able to avoid Castle's attack. "Gaargh! Light Rasengan!" He shoved the technique on the demon's chest, burning him, and reducing him to ashes in a matter of seconds. All that remained... was his horn. Castle carefully picked it up and faced the others slowly. Everyone was looking at him. He let out a cry of triumph and raised the horn up in the air.

* * *

 _ **Few hours later...**_

"Finally! I can finally rest!" Castle shouted, collapsing face-first on his bed.

"Keep your voice down Castle! Jiraiya is resting!" Jaina scolded. She was sitting on the foot of the bed where Jiraiya is sleeping. They have just arrived at Orgrimmar. Jaina telepoted them back.

"Your foice if louder than mine..." He muttered in reply, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"What was that?" The mage asked, looking at him.

Castle turned and looked up at the ceiling. "Nothing..." He replied. He started thinking about the past events. _'The Burning Legion huh...'_

 _Flashback..._

 _As Castle let out a cry of triumph, a voice whispered into him, sending chills down his spine. "Fools... you will be destroyed by the Burning Legion soon enough! This... death of mine is nothing. It wouldn't affect the outcome... not in the slightest... Kil'Jaeden... Kil'Jaeden himself... will destroy this... pitiful planet..."_

 _End of Flashback..._

Castle sat up from his bed and made his way to the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Jaina asked.

"To the Warder's Hall. I got some things to discuss with him." He simply said with his back turned. "See you two later..." He opened the door and closed it behind him, all the while, not looking back at them. He walked out of the palace and went to the Warder's Hall. The guards let him in without question, giving him nothing but a glance. He walked around until he found Thrall's office. He stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. He raised his hand to knock on the door when a voice stopped him.

"Castle?"

It was Thrall. The paladin looked to where Thrall was standing, and he had a surprised look on his face. "Warchief Thrall. I need to talk to you about something..." He told him. Thrall must have noticed the serious look on his face and the urgency that is present in his tone as his expression turned from surprised to a matching serious look.

"Very well. Let us discuss this in my office." Thrall opened the door leading to his office and motioned for Castle to get in. With a quick "thank you", he walked in and looked around. The office was quite spacious, on the left side is a wooden desk, most likely where the Warchief sits and does his paperwork. There were also some stacks of papers on the desk. Near the desk is a barrel, probably containing water or ale for the Warchief to drink. On the middle of the room is the Horde's insignia. In front of the desk are two wooden chairs and a couch on the right side of the room. The windows provided a view on Orgrimmar. Some ornaments also hung on the walls. Thrall made his way and sat on the chair behind the desk. "So, Castle. What is this about? Please have a seat." He motioned for him to seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Castle gladly took him on the offer.

"Warchief. I fear that The Burning Legion's attacks may happen sooner than we expected." He started. He took out Balnazzar's horn and put it on the desk. "This is the Horn of the Dreadlord, Balnazzar. We managed to defeat him, but Jiraiya himself is not really feeling well. He completely exhausted his chakra supply, and is bedridden. He probably won't be up for the next few days." He explained.

"So... the quest was a success. As expected." Thrall praised. "I must ask, what led you to believe that the Legion's attack will happen sooner?"

"Balnazzar used the last of his energy to tell me that..." Castle replied. He recalled the moment when the dreadlord whispered to him. ""Fools... you will be destroyed by the Burning Legion soon enough! This... death of mine is nothing. It wouldn't affect the outcome... not in the slightest... Kil'Jaeden... Kil'Jaeden himself... will destroy this... pitiful planet..." That's what he told me."

"Kil'Jaeden..." Thrall leaned back on his seat. "Seems like the Legion will go all out this time. Kil'Jaeden himself will lead the assault. This will probably be the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in Azerothian history. It will be an all-out war against the demons." Thrall deduced.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whoah! WHAT DOES THRALL MEAN BY THAT!? AAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Just kidding. I had to cut it off from there, otherwise... it'll be a very long chapter. And it's a good cliffhanger really. Tune in for the next chapter to find out what the hell Thrall means by that. Until then, i'll see you guys.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Au revoir, mon'ami.**


	14. Announcement

**A/N:**

 **So, I am so so so so sorry about the hiatus. It was unexpected. I suddenly got very busy. And then there was this, I lost my internet connection for five months.**

 **Anyways, this will be the last chapter of this story.**

 **It's not even a chapter, it's just an author's note.**

 **Anyways, so yeah. I will stop writing this. Kind of unsatisfied.**

 **But i'm not finished yet. I will certainly finish this story for you guys. I will release a remastered version of this story sometime in March. Wait for that.**

 **I actually have nothing else to say. I apologize for this, but please bear with me a little longer.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me.**


End file.
